


Can't fight the moonlight

by HandsBruised



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Remus est le prèfet en chef de Serdaigle. Sirius aime bien donner des rendez-vous de minuit à ses amants dans le cour du clocher.Au début, ça ressemble à l'éternel rencontre du bad-boy au grand coeur et de l'innocent courageux et timide.Mais peut être pas.Peut être pas cette fois.





	1. Chapter 1

La bouche de Dirk a un gout de miel. Pas l’odeur sirupeuse et sucrée à laquelle on pense, genre or fondu et comestible. Une odeur de bonbons au miel plutôt, une odeur collante et légèrement écœurante mais que l’on revient toujours chercher.

« Black, il dit. Black…

Avec ce souffle court et ce rire de petit garçon qui donne envie de le mordre. Ce qui est doux et tendre, j’ai toujours envie de l’écraser au sol. Il passe les mains sur mon ventre, je lui agrippe les poignets et les ramène au-dessus de sa tête, les appuie contre la pierre froide et poussiéreuse du mur. Je pose mon visage contre son cou, ferme les yeux. Je n’ai pas envie de l’embrasser, j’ai envie de le toucher.

Je l’entends encore, rire et soupir mêlés quand je défais les boutons de son pantalon de pyjama. C’est bien la seule personne que j’ai rencontré qui se pointe à un rendez-vous de minuit en pyjama. Tellement Poufsouffle.

Je lâche ses poignets pour glisser les deux mains sur sa peau, il met ses mains dans mes cheveux, tire doucement. Frissonne.

\- T’as les mains gelées, Black…

\- Et ça te dérange ?

\- Non, je AH !

J’ai envie de lui mettre une main sur la bouche pour qu’il fasse moins de bruit, mais il s’agrippe à moi, cherche ma bouche. Tellement trop tendre, trop avide de caresses. Je touche sa joue, elle est glacée. On est encore en octobre mais il est plus de minuit et il ne fait pas beaucoup de degrés au dessus de zéro. La vie est dure pour les élèves qui veulent s’envoyer en l’air discrètement.

On s’embrasse un moment, je tire son pantalon de pyjama et il grogne, parle trop fort. Aucune discrétion.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé d’avoir les fesses qui raclent la pierre, Black ?

J’aime bien sa façon de m’appeler Black. Quand les Serpentards le disent, c’est condescendant. Lui, c’est chaleureux, ça sonne comme un surnom, une balle lancée en l’air. Black ! Je griffe ses hanches, mord son bassin, les poils bouclés et dorés, la même odeur sirupeuse et collante que sa bouche. Genoux dans les feuilles mortes de la cour du clocher, ses fesses nues contre la pierre. On est bien. On serait tellement moins bien, allongés dans son lit, cachés par les rideaux et par un bon Assurdiato. Ou serait le frisson de l’interdit ?

Mais je fais ça trop bien, il jure trop fort et je vois la lueur d’une baguette apparaitre dans l’encadrement de la grande porte. Je me détache de lui, me redresse vite, remonte son pantalon de pyjama.

\- Barre-toi, je dis, rentre au dortoir.

Il se débat une seconde avec son pyjama, je le pousse sur le côté et il part en tenant son pantalon à deux mains, il s’enfuit par le côté de la cour sans demander sans reste. L’air emmerdé, effrayé mais avec un reste de joie dans les yeux, de malice parce que lui aussi, il aime ce danger.

La personne a eu le temps de le voir, néanmoins. La baguette m’éblouit et je tends la main pour protéger mes yeux. Professeur ou préfet, j’attends de savoir quel sera ma sentence.

Puis Remus Lupin, le préfet en chef de Serdaigle, abaisse sa baguette et me regarde, sans expression.

\- Sirius ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je fouille dans ma poche, nonchalant. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à craindre de Remus Lupin. Il est occasionnellement froid et désagréable, et toujours légèrement hautain, mais il n’est ni méchant ni vicieux. Et puis, il m’aime bien.

\- J’avais besoin d’une cigarette. Dure journée et puis tu sais ce que c’est, la nicotine, impossible d’y résister, du coup j’ai pensé qu’une balade nocturne,

Je parle pour l’embrouiller, il finit par me couper, l’air déjà fatigué de moi :

\- Tu sais que tu n’as pas le droit de fumer dans le château. Ou de fumer tout court.

J’ai sorti une cigarette en parlant, je la fais rouler entre mes doigts, la glisse entre mes lèvres. Je l’aime bien, moi aussi, j’ai toujours envie de le décoiffer. Mentalement comme physiquement.

\- Je sais. Tu vas le dire ?

Je fouille encore pour trouver mon briquet, il tend la main quand je le sors.

\- Donne.

\- Tu comptes me le confisquer ?

\- Non.

Je lui donne, il l’observe dans sa paume. Je vois les rouages de son cerveau de Serdaigle, comme s’il ouvrait un volume dans sa tête, Cours d’Etudes des Moldus chapitre douze… Il ne comprend pas comment ça marche.

\- Tu n’en as jamais vu ?

Il me coupe d’un tic désagréable de la langue.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais pas comme ça.

\- C’est un zippo.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

Je mime le geste de l’ouvrir, il a l’air dubitatif mais il s’exécute. Dans sa main, la flamme bleue est minuscule.

Il tend le briquet vers moi, pas pour me le rendre mais pour que j’allume ma cigarette. Je tire dessus, expire et l’observe à travers la fumée.

\- Tu ne vas pas le dire, alors ?

\- Que tu fumais ? Non.

\- Tu comptes dire autre chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe.

Homophobe. Je ne sais pas s’il y a un autre élève que lui qui connait le mot. C’est trop moldu, trop éloigné des réalités de Poudlard, trop politique. Même dans sa bouche de premier de classe un peu étrange qui sait tout sur tout, c’est inattendu.

\- Donc tu ne diras rien ?

\- Il ne faut pas que tu te balades dehors la nuit. Ni que tu entraines des…

Il regarde le couloir par lequel a disparu Dirk plusieurs minutes avant.

- … Des Poufsouffle de sixième année dehors avec toi la nuit. C’est dangereux. C’est vraiment dangereux, Sirius. Alors si, je vais le dire. Au moins à Lily.

J’ai beau avoir beaucoup d’affection pour Lily Evans, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor, je doute fortement de sa capacité à m’empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il n’ajoute rien, s’appuie contre le mur à côté de moi. La lune est haute dans le ciel, un croissant large qui fait briller les feuilles sèches de la cour.

\- Tu veux une taffe ?

\- Sans façon.

\- Je peux rentrer au dortoir tout seul, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Tu m’as cassé mon coup, je te signale. Qu’est-ce que je ferais d’autre ?

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Ça me fait étrangement mal, comme une claque qui fait sursauter mais ne laisse pas de marques. Inattendu. Je finis ma cigarette, il effleure le haut de mon dos tandis que je passe la porte, comme si j’étais un môme, qu’il me guidait. Je n’aime pas.

Il me ramène à mon dortoir, on fait un détour pour ne pas se retrouver face à un autre préfet en vadrouille. Au sommet des escaliers, juste avant d’arriver au portrait de la Grosse Dame, je pense à quelque chose et je me crispe, m’arrête d’un coup. Me tourne vers lui.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi, je m’en fiche. Je m’en fous de ce que les gens pensent de moi, je n’ai pas honte.

Il me fait signe de poursuivre, son visage sans expression.

\- Mais ne pas dit pas son nom. Ne dis pas avec qui j’étais. Moi je n’ai pas honte et je n’ai pas peur, mais lui, je veux pas qu’on l’emmerde.

Il regarde dans le vide derrière moi et je la vois rejouer dans son œil, la scène qu’il a vue en arrivant dans la cour, Dirk Creswell s’enfuyant en tenant son pantalon de pyjama défait des deux mains. Puis il hoche la tête.

\- Poufsouffle, né moldu et gay... Ouais. J'imagine.

Il sort mon briquet de sa poche, le jette dans ma direction. Je l'attrape au vol.

\- Je ne dirais rien. On ne l’emmerdera pas.

Je hoche la tête, il reste à me regarder tandis que je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, comme s’il avait peur que je m’enfuie à ce moment-là. J’enjambe le bord du passage, m’arrête.

\- Remus ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, toi aussi. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Dans l’encadrement du tableau je capte son regard amusé, puis il disparait et moi, je vais me coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus a parlé à Lily, comme il l’avait dit. Mais elle n’est pas venue me taper sur les doigts. Elle a plutôt l’air dubitative quand elle m’en parle, une semaine plus tard dans la salle de commune.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait en sécurité dans nos dortoirs et en danger dans la cour, ça n’a pas de sens… Si des Mangemorts veulent attaquer, ce ne sont pas les portes des couloirs qui vont les empêcher.

Je hausse les épaules. Elle est assise en tailleur sur le canapé, James par terre avec la tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caresse les cheveux sans faire attention et je me dis que je les aime, que je les aime atrocement et que je voudrais mettre le plus de portes possibles entre eux et les Mangemorts, eux et le danger.

Peter est assis par terre, occupé à faire léviter des cacahuètes dans et hors du feu de cheminée, pour les faire griller. Il tend une main pleine vers moi, je pioche dedans.

\- Mais pourquoi tu sors, il demande, pourquoi tu ne vas pas en haut de la tour, pour fumer ?

James croise mon regard, hausse légèrement les sourcils, amusé. Je ne vais pas en haut de la tour d’astronomie, ou d’une autre tour, parce que je ne me sentirais pas de demander à Dirk, ou à peu importe qui d’autre, de faire tout le chemin depuis son dortoir dans les cachots. Voilà pourquoi. Mais ça, Peter n’en sait rien et c’est mieux comme ça.

J’envoie un hibou à Dick pour lui demander s’il veut retourner dans la cour du clocher ou si ses fesses sont définitivement écorchées, et s’il y a quelque chose que je peux faire contre ça. Je le vois se marrer à la table de petit déjeuner en le lisant, et m’écrire aussitôt une réponse, qu’il me glisse dans la poche pendant la leçon de botanique.

Parfois je trouve ça dangereux et parfois ça m’excite. J’aime bien Dirk, je n’ai pas envie que quelqu’un l’abime. C’est un chic type. Je déplie son mot au cours suivant, en le cachant sous la table. C’est un dessin obscène me montrant en train de lui tailler une pipe puis de me casser la gueule parce que j’ai vu de la lumière. Le dessin le montre très déçu en train de s’enfuir en criant « tu m’en dois une ». Ah ouais ? Ça ne serait pas l’inverse ?

Je lui fais un clin d’œil en le croisant dans les couloirs le soir, il me tire la langue et rigole. On attend le week-end, on se retrouve dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après son entrainement. Il est batteur. On essaye de ne pas faire de bruit mais on fait tomber toutes une malle de Souaffles crevés par terre et on les regarde se déverser et rebondir sur le sol en essayant de ne pas hurler de rire. Le vent souffle fort et froid dehors, on se réfugie sous la douche chaude, on cache nos gémissements dans le bruit de l’eau.

On fait l'amour sous le jet, il est plus petit que moi mais son corps musclé est lourd, je glisse un peu et grogne en le soulevant. Ses yeux bleus clairs sont mouillés, les cils très séparés lui font un regard de gamin, un regard dont on tomberait amoureux mais pas moi,

Pas moi.

Après dans les vestiaires, je frappe ses fesses incroyablement musclées avec la serviette mouillée, il me jette son t-shirt à la figure. Il grimpe sur moi, caresse mon visage mais je le repousse, tout doucement.

\- Rhabille-toi, je dis.

Puis je l’embrasse, je lui mords la lèvre et je m’en vais.

-

Après ce n’est plus pareil. Il me fait d’autres dessins, mais ça ne me fait plus rire alors il arrête. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux quand je passe dans les couloirs, pendant quelques jours il a cet air incertain sur le visage mais il comprend vite et il redevient lui-même, celui d’avant la soirée de rentrée, d’avant moi. Un camarade de classe agréable, avec un cul superbe et rien d’autre.

Parce que je ne me vois pas avoir autre chose. Surtout pas avec quelqu’un qui n’imaginerait pas que l’on puisse être libre d’être ce que l’on est, que l’on puisse l’être autrement que la nuit ou cachés dans les vestiaires.

Alors maintenant, Peter a raison. Quand je sors la nuit, pour marcher et fumer, pour détendre mes jambes et vider ma tête, je monte à la tour d’astronomie.

Parfois j’espère que quelqu’un va me rejoindre.

Par accident ou par miracle,

Mais ça n’arrive jamais.

-

James m’accompagne fumer, tôt un soir de décembre. Le couvre-feu n’est pas encore passé, on s’accoude aux rebords de la tour ouest et on regarde le ciel couleur de sirop de fraise en s’échangeant une cigarette.

\- Sir’ ?

Il a l’air triste, il s’accroupit par terre et touche le sol gelé. Il n’y a pas encore de neige, ça me manque.

\- Hmm ?

\- Mes parents… Ils aimeraient bien rencontrer Lily. Ou j’aimerais bien qu’ils rencontrent Lily. Les deux. Et elle a demandé à ses parents à elle, et elle va venir passer la première semaine des vacances chez moi. Jusqu’au réveillon.

Je vis chez James, pendant les vacances. Depuis deux ans. Les grandes vacances, et les petites quand on ne veut pas rester à Poudlard. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, moi, d’y rester. Je hoche la tête, lui souris. Je n’ai pas envie que ça le gêne, qu’il ait l’impression de m’abandonner. Il en fait déjà trop.

\- C’est chouette. C’est génial. Vraiment.

Il n’a pas l’air soulagé, il hoche la tête l’air de penser qu’il savait que je dirais ça mais que ça ne lui convient pas vraiment.

\- Du coup…

\- Et on fêtera Noël tous les trois à la rentrée. On ira au trois balais se boire un Whisky Pur Feu, d’accord ?

Il tique, grogne et se redressant, il colle sa main glacée sur mon front.

\- T’es vraiment con, hein. Je te demandais de cohabiter, pas de te sacrifier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lily vient passer la première semaine des vacances chez moi. Et toi aussi. Abruti.

Je le fixe, dubitatif. Il souffle sur ses doigts et regarde ailleurs. Il y a un peu de buée sur ses lunettes, et je finis deux cigarettes supplémentaires avant de réussir à le convaincre que vraiment, je ne serais pas triste de rester à Poudlard et que non, je veux pas dormir dans le lit de camp de sa chambre si Lily dort dans son lit, vraiment pas. En contrepartie, il parvient à me convaincre que ses parents le déshériteraient si je passais le jour de Noël seul à Poudlard, et on se met d’accord pour que j’arrive chez lui une fois que le réveillon de Poudlard est terminé.

Le vendredi des vacances, je prends la calèche avec les autres pour descendre jusqu’à Pré-Au-Lard. Peter, Lily et James me font des signes derrière la vitre du compartiment ou ils sont installés. Je leur souris et cours après le train quand il s’en va.

Puis je me retrouve tout seul au bout du quai, le souffle court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai trouvé l'inspiration en découvrant le Tumblr asktheboywholived et après m'être senti personnellement agressé par la beauté et le talent de TT Brett. J'ai pas mal de temps de cerveau disponible pour écrire, donc si l'inspiration reste, il devrait y avoir des chapitres assez souvent.  
> Ca fait près de cinq ans que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfiction Harry Potter, à part la nouvelle que j'ai présenté à ce concours. https://short-edition.com/fr/oeuvre/nouvelles/rised-vengeance J'espère qu'elle vous plaira si vous la lisez et si oui, votez pour ?
> 
> @handsbruised
> 
> Merci.  
> Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne suis resté à Noël qu’en première année, et j’avais bien aimé. Beaucoup de gens restaient, on avait passé les deux semaines de vacances à faire des batailles de boules de neige et à boire du chocolat chaud que Mme Pomfresh apportait dans la cour deux fois par jour. Il y avait eu un banquet, les professeurs restants avaient organisés des jeux. Franchement chouette, bien plus que le diner de famille auquel j’aurais eu droit en rentrant chez moi, après avoir déshonoré la famille en me retrouvant à Gryffondor.

Mais cette année, c’est différent. Avec l’atmosphère de danger qui plane, la plupart des parents ont rappelés leurs enfants chez eux. Lily dit que c’est stupide, que Poudlard est l’endroit le plus sûr. Mais peu importe.

Je ne fais rien. Je suis allongé dans mon lit dans le dortoir désert et je n’ai même pas envie de me lever. Je ne vais pas réviser le premier jour des vacances…

Alors je reste au lit une longue partie de la matinée, à rêver. A imaginer comment ça se passe chez James, à caresser l’idée de leur écrire une lettre, à la voir se dérouler dans ma tête mais à ne pas quitter les draps.

Je descends après onze heures. Les couloirs sont vides, par les fenêtres je vois quelques élèves en train de s’amuser dans la cour du clocher. Ils glissent sur le sol gelé, se poursuivent et se cassent régulièrement la figure.

Dans la grande salle, la table des professeurs est déserte, mais quelques élèves sont éparpillés. Une bonne dizaine à la table des Poufsouffles, cinq ou six Gryffondors, aucun Serpentard et un seul Serdaigle, occupant un bon mètre de table avec ses bouquins. Lupin.

Les Gryffondors sont tous en trois ou quatrième année, je dis bonjour, prend un gâteau posé dans une vasque sur le table, et traverse jusqu’à celle de Serdaigle. Il ne relève pas la tête quand j’arrive, occupé à tracer quelque chose sur du parchemin.

\- Je dérange ?

Il lève la main, me fait signe d’attendre. Donc je dérange. Finalement il se redresse, pose sa plume sur la table. Il a des petites taches d’encre sur les doigts, quand il dégage ses cheveux de son front il en laisse un peu, un minuscule trait bleuté au-dessus de son sourcil. Il sourit légèrement, ses yeux sont brillants et cernés.

\- Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu étais resté. Tout va bien ?

\- Hmm. James et Lily passent Noël ensemble. Je ne voulais pas déranger, j’irais la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi tu es resté, toi ?

Je contemple les livres étalés sur la table. Je ne sais pas à quoi il aspire, mais Remus est brillant et pour les révisions, il s’y prend tôt. Je soulève un livre pour regarder la couverture, il roule le parchemin sur lequel il vient d’écrire.

\- Je reste toujours, à toutes les vacances.

\- Tu ne rentres jamais pour Noël ?

\- Non.

Je ne lui demande pas pourquoi. Je sais pourquoi moi je ne rentre pas dans ma famille et je ne voudrais pas devoir l’expliquer. Il continue à rouler ces parchemins, je reste debout devant la table et ce n’est que lorsque je fais demi-tour pour sortir de la grande salle qu’il me lance :

\- Tu es occupé aujourd’hui ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux m’accompagner à Pré au Lard ?

-

On repasse par nos dortoirs respectifs pour chercher gants et manteaux. J’enfile mon cuir, enroule mon écharpe rouge et or autour de mon cou. Il est en moldu comme moi quand je le retrouve devant les portes, en long manteau bleu et écharpe argenté. Je redresse le col de sa veste, maladroitement.

Je crois qu’on n’a jamais eu une seule conversation tous les deux, si l’on exclue la fois dans la cour du clocher, après la fuite de mon amant du moment. On a discuté souvent, échangés quelques mots en se croisant dans les couloirs, on a été assis à la même table pendant des cours en commun, on a révisé à la bibliothèque, on a bu des cafés aux trois balais quand nos amis communs se croisaient. Je lui ai appris à faire un nœud de cravate pour le bal de fin de cinquième année et je l’ai maté discrètement sous la douche après un match amical de Quidditch à la fin de l’année dernière. Mais on n’a jamais eu une vraie discussion.

\- Tu dois faire quelque chose à Pré-au-lard, ou tu veux juste… Te balader ?

Le sol devant nous est gelé, il le fait fondre avec sa baguette le long du chemin pour nous éviter de tomber stupidement.

\- Je ne t’ai pas proposé une balade romantique, si c’est la question. A propos, comment va Creswell ?

\- Aucune idée. Bien, j’imagine.

\- Vous n’êtes plus ensembles ?

\- On n’était pas ensemble. Mais, non, on ne se fréquente plus.

Il hoche la tête et on parle d’autres choses, de révisions, de Lily, de Quidditch. Il ressemble au sol couvert de givre, il a une fine surface polie et brillante que l’on pourrait casser facilement mais on n’y pense pas.

On passe à la poste, j’observe les oiseaux pendant qu’il fait la queue pour envoyer un paquet. Puis je le suis chez l’apothicaire, ou il achète une bouteille d’essence de Murlap. Je ne fais que le suivre et parler un peu, les mains dans les poches. Il fait moche, gris et froid et je ne sais pas où aller d’autre, je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre qu’être là avec ce garçon que j’aime bien mais que je ne connais pas.

Je vais pour lui dire que je vais rentrer, maintenant, mais il s’arrête au milieu de la route avant que je ne parle.

\- On va boire un chocolat chaud ?

On a déjà passé les trois balais mais j’acquiesce. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Il m’emmène dans un salon de thé que je ne connais pas. C’est très décoré, je compte trois sapins de Noël recouvert de bougies dans la salle pourtant pas si grande, et sur chaque fauteuil est posé un coussin brodé de rennes ou d’étoiles. Un peu étouffant mais cosy. On enlève nos vestes, il demande un chocolat chaud et moi un Whisky pur feu. Il hausse un sourcil mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Encore heureux.

Le chocolat lui fait les joues roses. Il se laisse aller en arrière sur sa chaise, m’observe pendant que je respire mon petit verre de Whisky.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas, avec la personne qui a remplacé Dirk ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Pour savoir quels sont les endroits de Poudlard qui continue d’échapper aux rondes de nuit.

Il a l’air sérieux et amusé à la fois. Sa peau est abimée, le rose fait ressortir le blanc de cicatrices qui traversent son visage. Il y a des rumeurs sur le sujet mais je ne sais pas quelle est la réalité. Marlene Mckinnon, une Serdaigle que j’aimais bien et qui a été diplômée l’année dernière lui a demandé, un jour. Pas devant tout le monde, mais j’ai entendu. Il lui a répondu quelque chose de stupide, qu’il était tombé dans un buisson de Tentacula Vénéneuse mais qui ça serait surement guéri la semaine prochaine, alors qu’il les avait déjà en arrivant à Poudlard en première année. Je prends une gorgée de Whisky.

\- Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch… En haut de la tour d’astronomie… Et… Dans une salle de classe vide. Mais personne ne l’a remplacé. Il n’y a pas tellement de… De personnes intéressées, à Poudlard ?

\- Il y a plein de filles intéressées par toi.

\- De filles.

\- Hmm.

Il se redresse, pensif. Bois une autre gorgée de chocolat puis pousse la tasse vers moi.

\- Prends en. Il est délicieux.

J’hésite, puis pousse le verre de Whisky dans sa direction et après une hésitation, il accepte l’échange. Je le vois regarder autour de lui comme s’il avait peur qu’on le surprenne, le préfet en chef de Poudlard en train de boire du Whisky Pur Feu au milieu de la journée. Il grimace légèrement, repose le verre et secoue la tête.

\- C’est dégelasse.

\- C’est l’effet qui est intéressant, pas le gout.

\- Certes.

Et puis ça le fait rire, comme si l’alcool pouvait monter aussi vite. Il récupère son chocolat chaud après que j’en ai bu et la conversation reprend, en dents de scie.

Je me sens proche de lui sans le connaitre. Je pourrais lui faire raisonnablement confiance, je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras, le consoler s’il était triste, réviser avec lui, rigoler et me battre, mais je ne sais presque rien de lui, rien des choses qui comptent.

Et je pourrais lui demander, pourquoi tu t’intéresses à ma vie amoureuse mais quelque part ça n’aurait aucun sens. Ce ne serait qu’une phrase pour le provoquer et je n’ai pas envie. Alors je ne demande pas pourquoi. Je le laisse poser les questions et parce que je me sens en confiance, je réponds.

\- Pourquoi ça n’a pas continué, avec Creswell ? Je vous voyais souvent vous envoyer des petits mots dans les couloirs. Pas très discrètement.

Je hausse les épaules, lui reprend une gorgée de chocolat. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ça n’a pas continué. Ça a cessé juste après la fois dans les vestiaires, et je me rappelle très bien avoir raconté n’importe quoi à James, lui avoir dit que Dirk voulait que ça reste un secret et que j’avais eu peur d’en tomber amoureux et d’avoir le cœur brisé, j’avais préféré partir avant. Foireuse, mon explication, mais il s’y était laissé prendre, ou il l’avait accepté, il avait compris au fond que même moi, je ne savais pas bien.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai plus eu envie. Tu vois, quand tu désires quelque chose et une fois que tu l’as… Ce n’est plus pareil.

\- Parce que c’était trop facile ?

Je tique, il a un sourire en coin.

\- Ce n’était pas « facile ».

\- Ah bon ?

Non. Si. Aucune idée. Ce n’était pas le premier garçon de Poudlard avec qui je flirtais, ni le premier garçon en général avec qui je faisais l’amour, et pour lui non plus. Et ça n’a pas été compliqué, on s’est rapproché à la soirée de rentrée, on a flirté dans les couloirs et à la mi-septembre, on a commencé à se donner des rendez-vous secrets, jusqu’au match d’Halloween.

\- Sirius ?

J’y étais retourné dans ma tête, dans ces vestiaires. L’odeur du cuir mouillé, de sa peau. La sensation du banc, du carrelage. Ses yeux très clairs, ses fesses sculpturales. C’était bien. Vraiment bien. Ça me manque. La façon dont il me regardait, la chaleur de son corps. Son ventre que j’avais tout le temps envie de mordre.

\- Si je suis indiscret…

\- Non. Ça va. Tu as quelqu’un, toi ?

\- Seigneur, non.

Il réagit comme si la question était stupide et j’ai mal pour lui. Comme si personne ne voudrait sortir avec lui, comme s’il n’était pas assez bien, trop abimé ou je ne sais quoi. Les cicatrices sur son visage… J’y suis habitué, je ne les vois plus mais j’imagine que ça doit enlever pas mal de confiance en soi. Je les observe, traversant son nez et sa joue, découpant son sourcil en deux. Lézardant son front et abimant sa mâchoire. Je regarde sa peau pâle, ses cernes sombres, ses yeux. Il a cet air abimé et perdu qui doit faire craquer plein de filles, toutes celles qui ont la fibre maternelle, au moins.

\- Je te trouve beau.

Il me reprend mon verre de Whisky, le boit comme si c’était un shot et le pose vide sur la table.

\- Je ne pense pas que personne ne veut sortir avec moi parce que je fais peur, si c’est ce que tu sous-entends. J’ai juste beaucoup d’autres choses à faire, comme sortir majeur de promo pour envisager faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il recule sa chaise, se redresse et se rhabille. Je fais de même, il enroule longuement son écharpe autour de son cou, puis soupire. Il a l’air épuisé mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne me donne pas envie de faire la moindre remarque à ce propos. Dès que l’on sort, l’air glacé retire les couleurs de ses joues et plutôt que de continuer la balade, je lui propose de rentrer. Il hoche la tête.

On ne parle pas pendant le trajet du retour. Une pluie verglaçante nous fouette le visage le long du chemin, on arrive trempés et fourbus dans le hall d’entrée. Ce n’est encore que le tout début de l’après-midi, il me sourit vaguement au bas des escaliers qui mènent vers les tours Est et Ouest, ou sont respectivement nos salles communes. Repose-toi, je lui dis, il hoche la tête, l’air ailleurs. Mais avant que l’on ne se sépare, il sourit, un grand sourire qui lui ramène un peu de couleurs et il dit :

\- Et je te trouve beau aussi.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Je flirte avec Remus au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, mais il me regarde comme si j’étais un regrettable abruti, et j’arrête. Je recommence le mardi suivant, alors que l’on remonte de Pré-Au-Lard après être allé faire des provisions pour l’habituelle quoiqu’illégale fête de Noël des dortoirs. A vrai dire, je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir fait une fête dans ma salle de commune, la dernière fois que je suis resté, mais c’est un classique des vacances d’hiver. Remus sera tout seul dans sa salle et il n’y a personne de mon année dans la mienne, on en a discuté avec les Pouffsoufles et leur directrice de maison, le professeur Chourave, nous a permis de nous réunir dans la serre numéro quatre pour faire une soirée entre cinq, six et septièmes années.

Il lève les yeux au ciel quand je le drague, fronce les sourcils quand j’insiste sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Je n’aurais plus envie de me balader avec moi, après.

Ça me frappe comme quand il m’a dit qu’il ne me faisait pas confiance, il y a deux mois de ça. Ça me frappe et ça me met en colère, aussi, une colère comme un bouclier que l’on lève, quand l’on sent que les choses vont faire mal.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois… Tant que je le cache, c’est ça ?

\- Que tu sois quoi, Sirius ?

Il sait de quoi je parle, et moi je n’ai pas envie de le dire. Il le sait très bien et ça m’énerve qu’il fasse semblant.

\- T’as compris.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu aimes les garçons. Ça ne me dérange pas si ça se voit et ça ne me dérange pas si moi, je te plais.

Il ne neige toujours pas mais il y a quelque chose, comme une brume blanche de cristaux de glace, en suspension dans l’air entre nous. Sa voix ressemble à l’air ambiant, froide et nébuleuse.

\- Je ne veux juste pas que l’on flirte avec moi.

\- Parce que tu n’as pas de temps à perdre ?

Il grogne, remonte le sac en papier de nourriture contre lui. Le papier est en train de s’humidifier, j’ai peur que celui que je porte se délite et que l’on se retrouve autour de vingt bieraubeurres qui roulent.

\- Ce n’est pas ça. Flirter, c’est un jeu, et je n’ai pas envie qu’on joue avec mes sentiments.

\- Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ?

Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé là. A passer si facilement la barrière, comme s’il n’y en avait pas eu. Comme si la brume autour de nous l’avait rendue floue et l’on se retrouve à effleurer, à murmurer à propos de sentiments, comme s’ils étaient sous la glace depuis toujours et que l’on les regardait fleurir.

Mais il pouffe et ça me fait quelque chose, il ne pouffe jamais.

\- Alors là, aucune chance. Mais je parlais en général. L’amour, c’est sérieux. J’ai le temps pour l’amour, tout le monde l’a. Mais pas pour flirter bêtement.

Je voudrais lui dire que je pense l’inverse, que justement, je n’ai pas le temps pour l’amour et les dangers avec, pas le temps ou trop peur mais qu’est-ce que ça change. Moi je flirte, parce que la vie est courte et que les dangers sont minimes et excitants à la fois. Moi je flirte et ça me fait du bien, ça me vide la tête et ça me replie les poumons de chaleur, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, être charmeur c’est presque 50% de ce que je suis. Alors je le bouscule pour rire, il sourit et fait de même, dix mètres plus loin les bouteilles de Bieuraubeurre sont toutes par terre.

On monte tout ranger dans sa salle commune, je l’attends devant la porte au heurtoir en forme de bec d’aigle. Je l’attends alors qu’il n’a pas dit qu’il reviendrait, mais je ne l’imagine pas me laisser en plan comme ça. Quand il ressort il porte encore son manteau, et il tire sur les attaches en me parlant, tripote les boutons. Il a quelque chose en tête, mais il ne le dit pas et pendant une dizaine de secondes, je reste silencieux, debout devant la porte à l’observer arranger correctement les boutons de son manteau.

J’ai envie de toucher son épaule, de suivre la cicatrice de son front avec mon doigt et de lui demander doucement : « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » mais je n’ose pas. Il finit par redresser la tête.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j’aimerais faire.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Essayer une de tes cigarettes.

-

Je grimpe debout sur le rebord de la tour d’Astronomie. A droite, le vide, à gauche, Remus. James déteste que je fasse ça, mais Remus ne dit rien. Il se contente de s’asseoir sur mon chemin, de lever la tête vers moi et d’attendre.

J’allume une cigarette, tire dessus. Il fait glacial, la fumée qui sort de ma bouche fait tout un nuage blanc derrière lequel Remus disparait un instant. Je m’accroupis à sa hauteur.

\- Il faut que tu inspires fort, en serrant les lèvres. Pas longtemps, mais fort. Puis tu aspires de l’air avec, tu gardes tout dans tes poumons deux ou trois secondes et tu expires.

Il hoche la tête, concentrée comme devant un examen. Avant de fumer, il fait tourner la cigarette entre ses doigts, l’étudie. Quand il la porte à sa bouche ça m’excite, ça me fait me redresser et marcher le long du bord parce que ça fait longtemps depuis Dirk Creswell et que ça me manque, tout me manque, la chaleur contre ma peau et la sensation dans mon ventre, le sexe me manque et les baisers aussi, je marche parce que j’ai envie de lui reprendre ma cigarette et de mettre ma bouche à la place.

Il ne tousse pas. Grimace un peu mais recommence aussitôt, tire trois taffes d’affilées puis me tend la cigarette et après quelques secondes, il dit :

\- Whoah.

Et ça me fait rire. Il porte les mains à son visage, les yeux un peu écarquillés ne fixant rien.

\- Ma tête est tellement… Légère. C’est vraiment des cigarettes ? Ou c’est de la drogue ?

\- Le tabac est une drogue, techniquement.

Il hoche la tête, puis s’allonge lentement sur la pierre du rebord, le visage lisse, dépourvu d’expressions. Je suis toujours debout, je m’avance au-dessus de lui, un pied de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je ne lui demande pas si ça va. Ça se voit.

Lentement, je m’agenouille au-dessus de lui, il m’observe comme si j’étais très loin, comme si j’étais quelque chose d’autre, qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- A du bleu.

\- Du bleu ?

\- Oui. A un nuage de fumées bleues, comme des flammes.

Puis il rougit, il rougit très fort et ses joues prennent la couleur du yaourt à la fraise. J’ai envie de rire, j’ai envie de le toucher. De mordre ses joues, de le gouter.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il secoue la tête, me regarde au-dessus de lui, en suspens. Me dévisage et un instant j’ai l’impression d’être couvert de joyaux ou de miroirs, qu’il me regarde comme si j’étais autre chose. Il tend la main vers mon visage, je ferme les yeux mais il ne me touche pas, il me prend ma cigarette.

Alors je me redresse, continue à marcher sur le rebord, les bras écartés. La glace à prise mais je m’en fous, je m’en fous de tomber alors je ne tombe pas. Je marche jusqu’à que Remus se redresse, loin de moi, qu’il m’appelle et que je revienne par le chemin inverse, lentement.

Il laisse un Evanesco sur le mégot, les mots un peu embrouillés sur sa langue. Je m’assois à côté de lui, à l’envers, les jambes dans le vide quand les sièges sont sagement à l’intérieur de la tour. Il me fixe comme si un troisième œil s’était ouvert dans sa tête, comme s’il comprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Je murmure :

\- J’ai l’impression que tu vois à travers moi.

\- Je crois que c’est le cas.

Je nous sens seul au monde. En sommet de la plus haute tour, dans la brume qui s’épaissit. A fixer son visage qui semble tailler dans un bloc de marbre ou de glace, par un artisan maladroit qui y aurait laissé des entailles… Par un collègue jaloux qui aurait voulu détruire l’œuvre d’art beaucoup trop belle. J’ai envie de les toucher, j’ai envie de suivre les lignes de son visage avec mes doigts, avec mes ongles. J’ai envie à m’en donner mal au cœur, à sentir le sol sous mes pieds qui m’attirent, loin en bas, me laisser glisser doucement plutôt que de l’effleurer, de risquer lui faire du mal.

\- Tu souris.

\- Quoi ?

Il insiste.

\- Tu souris, Sirius.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ne souris pas comme ça en me regardant.

Ça le fait se lever, d’un coup, et c’est comme s’il me foutait un coup de pied dans les parties au passage. Je repasse mes jambes du bon côté pour le suivre.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je te l’ai dit. Ne flirte pas. Je n’aime pas ça.

\- Je ne flirtais pas…

\- Tu avais ton sourire charmeur.

\- Mais non !

Maintenant c’est lui qui sourit, comme à une plaisanterie que je ne saisirais pas. Mais si, il dit simplement, et il me laisse là, me dit à ce soir. Et moi je reste en haut des escaliers à le regarder descendre, à essayer de comprendre ce qu’il ne dit pas. A essayer de penser assez vite pour pouvoir le rattraper quand j’aurais compris.

Révélation.

\- GLISSEO !

L’escalier, obéissant, escamote ses marches et se transforme en long toboggan. Je me jette dessus, redresse mes jambes pour glisser le plus vite possible. Plus bas dans la tour, j’entends Remus se casser la figure et ne pas émettre un son, à part un grognement qui me fait rire. Je vais plus vite que lui et on arrive ensemble au bas, mes jambes autour des siennes. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Dubitatif. Amusé. Autre chose.

\- Je ne flirte pas avec toi.

\- D’accord.

\- Mais je t’aime bien.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, appuie les mains sur mes genoux pour se redresser.

\- Certes. Tant pis pour toi. Je te vois au diner, Sirius. Je suis fatigué.

Il a l’air. L’effet de la cigarette est en train de disparaitre, il en reste un peu dans ses yeux nébuleux mais le reste de son visage est marqué, cerné. Je m’en veux un peu de l’avoir bousculé, je passe la main sur ses épaules mais il me repousse doucement.

\- Je te vois plus tard, d’accord ?

\- D’accord.

On se sépare là, au pied de la tour.

Mais le soir, il n’est pas au diner.

Et toute la journée du lendemain, il reste introuvable.

Comme s’il m’évitait.


	5. Chapter 5

Vingt-quatre décembre. Je me suis endormi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, roulé en boule autour d’un roman moldu laissé par Lily, l’histoire d’un gentleman-cambrioleur avec un gout pour le travestissement. J’ai lu jusqu’à que la lune redescende, quasiment pleine comme un soleil froid dans la nuit. Je me réveille avec les premières lumières de l’aube. Et avec les cris d’excitation des Gryffondor qui déboulent du dortoir.

\- Il a neigé, il a neigé !

Je me redresse sur un coude, jette un œil par la fenêtre. Le terrain de Quidditch est comme saupoudré d’une bonne couche de sucre glace. Si James était là, on ferait une bataille de boule de neige, ou un concours débile de qui a le plus grand bonhomme.

Peu importe. On le fera demain.

Je descends petit déjeuner, encore en pyjama. Qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre, c’est Noël. Je me gave d’œufs brouillés, puis vais m’allonger par terre dans mon dortoir et prépare mon sac pour demain. Je dois être aux Trois Balais à huit heures pour utiliser le réseau de Cheminette et filer chez les Potter pour fêter Noël.

Je ressors du dortoir à treize heures, après avoir rattrapé ma courte nuit avachi sur le lit de James, la tête dans son oreiller. Il me manque, son odeur et il bruit qu’il fait quand il dort. C’est viscéral ce que je peux l’aimer, lui et Lily, et Peter. Mes amis, ma deuxième famille. Largement plus importante que la première.

Je croise des Poufsouffle que je connais, le groupe d’amis de Dirk. Ils sont excités à l’idée de passer la soirée dans la serre numéro 4, je me joins à eux pour la préparer.

Je me demande si Remus va venir. Je demande mais personne ne l’a vu et il a beau être Préfet-en-chef et à ma connaissance, dépourvu d’ennemis, personne ne semble s’en inquiéter.

Il fait tellement d’efforts pour se fondre dans le paysage qu’il en deviendrait transparent, mais pas pour moi.

Moi je l’ai vu.

-

A dix-huit heures, la serre numéro quatre - qui est plutôt un genre de remise - est métamorphosée. Le sol est couvert de tapis et de poufs, les murs de tentures. Jaune et rouge et noir et or, rien que les couleurs donnent chaud. Sur une table en bois aux interstices encore remplis de terre, des bouteilles de Bieraubeurre, des flasques de jus de citrouille s’alignent, derrière deux immenses plateaux de gâteaux et de sandwichs.

Une fille aux longs cheveux tressés sort un jeu de cartes magiques de la poche de sa robe et sans plus de cérémonie, commencent la soirée de Noël. Je les laisse pour aller prendre une douche, vaguement amusé.

J’ai hâte d’être demain. J’ai hâte d’être chez les Potter, de boire du lait de poule devant la cheminée, en pyjama. J’ai hâte qu’Euphémia passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me propose de rafraichir un peu tout ça, je suis si beau c’est dommage que je garde cet air de mauvais garçon, je serais tellement bien avec une vraie coupe de cheveux…

Cela étant j’aime bien avoir le dortoir pour moi tout seul. Je me balade à poil entre les lits, pique un des t-shirts de James, laisse ma serviette mouillée sur le lit de Peter. Je traine et il quasiment vingt heure que je redescends, serré dans mon cuir, les cheveux en bordel.

La fête bat son plein. La totalité des élèves restants de plus de quatorze ans sont présents, mais également quelques élèves habitants dans les environs et qui étaient rentrés chez eux. Je ne sais pas d’où vient un tel laxisme de la part de Dumbledore, si c’est parce qu’il a d’autres choses à s’occuper ou parce qu’il veut qu’on oublie un peu l’atmosphère glauque qui plane en permanence.

Je me glisse dans la serre. Plusieurs élèves de la chorale se sont rassemblés, et chantent une version rock de l’hymne de Poudlard. C’est franchement moche. Je récupère une bieraubeurre sur la table, vais m’affaler sur un pouf au milieu du groupe de tout à l’heure.

On me tend un grand bol rempli de dragées surprises, j’en pioche et redresse la tête pour remercier la personne qui les tient…

C’est Remus.

Dans un grand pull gris, son écharpe bleu et bronze enroulée autour du cou. Ses yeux ont la même couleur que les rayures, un gris-vert-jaune indéfinissable. Il est pâle, blanc comme un linge, ses cicatrices paraissent gonflées et ses yeux sont sont tellement cernés qu’on dirait qu’il a pris un coup. Il me sourit.

\- Salut.

Je le regarde froidement, fait sauter une dragée dans ma bouche sans répondre, puis me met à tousser monstrueusement parce qu’elle a un gout de savon. Ça le fait sourire, ça m’énerve. J’en pioche prudemment une autre, d’un vert tendre, la croque. Pomme.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- C’est Noël.

Il tire légèrement son fauteuil, s’assoit sur le bord, tout près de moi. Me prend ma Bieauraubeure des mains, la décapsule de la pointe de sa baguette. J’en bois un peu, elle reste coincée dans ma gorge.

\- Donc tu t’accordes deux heures sans révisions ?

\- Donc Mme Pomfresh m’a laissé sortir de l’infirmerie.

La bieraubeurre descend, je la sens m’alourdir instantanément le ventre. Abruti.

\- Tu étais malade ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il a de minuscules gouttes de sueur sur les tempes, ses mains sur ses genoux sont recroquevillées, comme quelqu’un qui a mal.

\- Tu étais à l’infirmerie, hier ?

Il hoche la tête. Il ne dit pas, sinon je serais venu te voir, si je n’avais pas été malade j’aurais passé du temps avec toi. Il ne dit rien mais il me regarde de cette façon particulière et il finit par murmurer :

\- Désolé.

Je ne réponds pas. Je glisse ma main dans les siennes, fermées comme des serres d’oiseau. Et tout le temps de ma bièraubeurrre et de la partie de Ministre de la Magie/Cracmol qui se déroule à côté, je caresse ses doigts jusqu’à qu’ils s’assouplissent, jusqu’à sentir ses mains s’ouvrir et serrer la mienne.

On partage une biéraubeurre, puis une deuxième. On ne parle pas vraiment, on reste seulement l’un contre l’autre à regarder la fête autour de nous. Il est fatigué, il s’appuie contre moi, je passe un bras autour de lui. Je voudrais lui redire que je ne flirte pas, que ce n’est pas ça, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne joue pas avec ces cheveux contre mon visage comme je le ferais avec n’importe qui. Je sens qu’on nous observe un peu, en coin. Je serre ses doigts, je l’appuie contre moi et il répond. J’ai envie d’embrasser son cou dégagé, j’ai envie de le mordre mais je ne fais rien. Je le ressens seulement. Son corps appuyé contre le mien, l’odeur qui se dégage de sa nuque. Je ferme les yeux, je le respire.

La chorale finit par en avoir marre et une Gryffondor qui s’active depuis un bon quart d’heure sur une radio magique un peu antique finit par capter Rythmagic. Un vieux single des Bizzar’Sisters retentit, et j’emmène Remus dans la danse.

Les deux biéraubeurre l’ont détendu. Il a du mal à se laisser aller mais il me laisse faire, agrippé à mes mains, maladroit, amusé et apeuré tout à la fois. Je lis l’épuisement dans son souffle court, je vois la sueur qui dessine un collier de perles là il y avait son écharpe, avant.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- J’ai chaud. J’ai trop chaud, j’ai la tête qui tourne.

La chaleur et l’alcool. Mais il n’a pas l’air mal, il continue à rire, des morceaux de joie entre les mots. Je l’entraine, on sort hors de la serre, sur les bancs couverts de neige, dans le fouillis de buisson tout autour. La lumière passe distordue par les vitres, la musique avec. Comme si la neige qui continue de tomber légèrement l’atténuait, la détourait. La ralentissait.

Je l’entraine sur un banc, il frisonne.

\- Maintenant j’ai froid.

Si j’étais James, je le bousculerais, je lui dirais qu’il est chiant. Mais ce n’est pas James, alors je grimpe sur le rebord en pierre de la serre, ouvre une des petites fenêtres en hauteur et lance un Accio à l’aveugle vers un pot de chocolat chaud. Je ne parviens pas à le garder en parfait équilibre, et j’en renverse un peu dans la neige au pieds de Remus, mais il ne semble pas s’en rendre compte. Il boit une grande lampée de chocolat chaud puis soupire, le pot serré entre ses mains. Il en a autour de la bouche, il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et il déclare, comme si c’était une révélation, un secret :

\- J’adore le chocolat.

\- Je vois ça…

Ça le fait rire. Il en boit encore un peu puis après me l’avoir tendu, demande :

\- Tu as tes cigarettes ?

\- Oui. Tu en veux une ?

\- Une moitié. Je voudrais voir ça que ça fait. Cigarette et alcool.

Il voudrait voir ce que ça fait. Je coince une cigarette entre mes doigts, cherche mon briquet dans ma poche. C’est comme avec mon Zipo, la dernière fois. Il est curieux, il n’aime pas découvrir des choses qu’il ne connait pas. Il voudrait aborder le monde en sachant tout alors il traite la nouveauté comme une expérience.

Une minuscule flamme me lèche la joue et je recule. Remus a essayé d’allumer ma cigarette avec sa baguette. Il a l’air mortifié, tend la main et pose ses doigts glacés sur ma peau.

\- Je t’ai fait mal ?

\- Pas du tout.

Un instant il garde ses doigts sur moi, l’air contrit et je n’ai pas envie qu’il arrête mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard, une ombre qui passe, un genre de mécontentement et il fronce les sourcils, retire sa main et plus adroitement cette fois, allume ma cigarette.

On la fume sans se parler, les mains serrées entre les cuisses à cause du froid. J’ai le ventre plein d’alcool, d’un peu de sucreries et des œufs brouillés de ce matin. Remus contemple le mégot dans sa main, concentré sur le minuscule pourtour blanc du filtre, dont le bord noir brûlé ressemble à une couronne. Moi j’observe son visage. Ses cicatrices luisent comme si on avait fait couler des trainées d’argent fondu sur son visage. Je voudrais lui dire qu’il est très beau, mais il détourne la tête avant que je ne puisse parler, regarde les vitres de la serre.

\- On peut nous voir, de l’intérieur ?

\- Pas avec la lumière qu’il y a, non. Pourquoi ?

Il continue à fixer les vitres, puis se détournant, il lâche le mégot au sol. Le dessin sur le filtre fait comme une minuscule fleur dans la neige. Je la regarde et je l’entends déclarer, de sa voix froide et douce et droite, cette voix décidée qu’il a quand il répond aux questions, pas celle nébuleuse d’un peu avant :

\- Parce que j’ai envie de t’embrasser. Mais je ne veux pas qu’on nous voit.

Je reste à fixer le lys à l’encre noir sur le sol. Quelques flocons tombent paresseusement dessus et quand je redresse la tête, Remus me contemple, des flocons dans les cheveux, ses yeux couleur de bronze fixés sur moi, ses lèvres entrouvertes auxquelles le froid donne une couleur de sorbet à la myrtille.

A mon tour, je regarde les vitres de la serre. Je distingue les gens derrières, leurs formes brouillées par le verre trouble. Puis le visage de Remus. Son calme apparent mais le tremblement de sa lèvre. Il se redresse, se rapproche de moi sur le banc. Ma main posée entre nous trouve sa taille, nos jambes s’emmêlent comme si elles savaient quoi faire. Il touche mes bras, s’agrippe comme quand on dansait. Pour se stabiliser.

\- Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

Je ferme les yeux.

Ses lèvres sont gelées, gercées. Je passe ma langue, j’ai l’impression de pouvoir sentir le sang qui bat dessus. La peau de son visage est douce. Sa langue à le gout de cannelle de la bièraubeurre. Quand il glisse ses doigts gelés autour de ma nuque, c’est comme si mon cœur s’expansait.

Je tire ses hanches à moi, il croise ses genoux derrière mon dos. Je le sens, je sens son corps comme un arc, angles contre creux, la corde tendue de sa colonne vertébrale. Je renverse le chocolat chaud en faisant ça, l’odeur se mêle à la neige et monte autour de nous. Une main dans son dos je le colle à moi, je repousse ses lèvres et je l’embrasse dans le cou. Je ne savais pas à quel point j’en avais envie avant de le faire.

Il glisse sur le banc, ça fait un bruit mat et etouffé quand sa tête heurte le bois gelé. J’ai envie de faire l’amour, c’est comme une onde, une poussée dans mon ventre. Je veux quelque chose que je ne peux pas décrire, expliquer. Je veux secouer mon cœur, je veux que l’on serre ma taille très fort, que l’on me comprime. J’embrasse Remus dans le col de son pull, il croise les doigts sur ma nuque. L’odeur du chocolat renversé m’enveloppe, et celle de son parfum, de James par le t-shirt que je lui ai piqué, de la biéraubeurre et de la cigarette. J’écarte le col de son pull pour embrasser sa clavicule, il murmure :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut aller ailleurs ?

\- Si tu veux.

Il est comme un bloc de glace, un diamant gigantesque que je taille avec les dents. Il tire sur mes cheveux, je redresse la tête. Son visage n’a pas changé, il est lisse et calme, épuisé et grave, sublime. J’embrasse sa joue, il murmure :

\- A l’infirmerie. Il n’y a personne, on sera tranquilles.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

On se glisse dans l’infirmerie silencieuse, main dans la main. La porte grince un peu, le plancher craque. On ne rit pas, on ne s’amuse pas à s’effrayer de nos ombres ou du bruit de nos pas. On a traversé le château sans parler ni s’embrasser, doigts entrelacés. Sa paume est sèche, il met du temps à se réchauffer.

J’observe les serres, la fête qui continue par les fenêtres de l’infirmerie. La neige qui tombe, le ciel très clair avec la lune sublime, haute, couleur d’infini.

\- C’est la pleine lune.

\- Sirius ?

Je me retourne. Remus a tiré les rideaux autour du lit du fond. Il m’attend. Je lui montre la lune, il secoue la tête.

\- Non, ce n’est pas la pleine lune. C’est demain soir.

J’acquiesce, il s’assoit sur le bord du lit et je m’approche. Ses épaules sont basses.

\- Je suis épuisé, je suis désolé.

\- Tu es toujours malade ?

\- Un peu.

Il y a autre chose, mais je n’arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je touche ses épaules, puis je m’agenouille et défais les lacets de ses tennis. Il me laisse faire, en silence.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ? Tu veux que je reste avec toi jusqu’à que tu t’endormes ?

\- Je pense que ça me plairait, oui.

Je pose ses chaussures par terre, il agrippe ma nuque quand je me redresse, m’attire à lui. Ses mains cherchent mes épaules, me retirent ma veste. Il m’embrasse comme on s’abandonne à quelque chose, entier, frémissant. Puis il s’éloigne pour me regarder, pour regarder mon visage, mon front, mon nez, mon menton.

\- Mais j’ai envie de faire l’amour, avant ça.

Ma veste de cuir glisse le long de mes bras.

Jamais on n’avait énoncé un désir pour moi de façon aussi clair.

Il y a eu toutes sortes de regards, de gestes et de mots, du plus subtil au plus évident. Mais pas comme ça, avec cette économie de sentiments. Jamais de demande aussi simple, jamais personne ne m’avait regardé dans les yeux et ne m’avait dit :

\- J’ai envie de faire l’amour avec toi.

Et moi je veux tellement de choses, dans cette vie. Je veux être heureux et je veux protéger ceux que j’aime. Je veux être immensément libre moi parfois je désire autre chose. Je veux plus. Je veux autrement.

Alors je m’allonge contre Remus, sur le lit étroit. Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre sur sa cuisse. Je croise ses jambes aux mienne, je caresse l’os de sa hanche. J’enlève son pull, je m’enivre à l’odeur légère de sa peau mise à nue. Il porte un tee-shirt en coton blanc, large, qui dessine la forme de son torse. Je la plaque à sa peau, il tire sur le mien. Il a faim de moi comme j’ai faim de lui.

On se déshabille vite. Il me laisse me débattre avec mon jean trop serré mais on ne rit pas, on ne fait pas semblant. On ne flirte pas.

Je lui retire son t-shirt, ses joues se colorent à nouveau. C’est la seule variation qu’il se permet, qu’il ne peut retenir. Je respire l’odeur de son caleçon, je mords la bande élastique autour de sa taille. Je l’écoute respirer. La peau de ses cuisses est salée. Son visage est imberbe mais pas son corps, ses poils sont raides, lisses et fin, châtain argenté qui brillent sur sa peau. Je redresse la tête, embrasse son sexe à travers le tissu. Regarde son torse. Ce n’est pas que sur le visage qu’il a des cicatrices.

Je me redresse un peu, en suis une avec mes doigts. De l’épaule aux côtes, une autre du flanc à la hanche. Lentement. Il me laisse faire. J’embrasse son torse, il soupire et effleure mes cheveux.

\- Je n’ose pas te toucher.

\- ça te fait peur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens pétrifié.

\- Tu veux que j’arrête ?

\- Non. J’ai envie de savoir comment c’est.

\- De faire l’amour ?

\- De faire l’amour avec toi.

Expériences. Curiosité. C’est ça qu’il y a dans son regard qui passe sur moi comme une caresse lourde. Ses yeux comme des mains qui appuieraient, qui voudraient connaitre. Mais il n’ose pas me toucher. Il a serré ses doigts autour de mes bras, il m’agrippe, enserre mes biceps, lâche pour tenir ma nuque, les boucles de mes cheveux.

J’embrasse les cicatrices de son ventre, passe mes pouces sous le tissu élastique. Les os de ses hanches sortent, on dirait des dunes de sable ou de calcaire, des cratères lunaires. Son ventre est creux, ses poils sentent le sable et le sel, une odeur de vague, légère et mouillée, qui me donne envie de l’avaler, de le sentir entier dans mon ventre.

Je reste là à le respirer. A le regarder frémir quand je souffle sur sa peau. Je voudrais que le rose de ses joues passe à tout son corps. Mes bras enroulés autour de ses cuisses, je griffe sa peau, j’enfonce mes ongles pour amener le sang à la surface et je le regarde.

\- Tu as déjà fait l’amour ?

Je m’attends à un non, mais il hoche la tête. Son aine à le gout du beurre au chocolat que Lily avait ramené de Bretagne, une fois. Salé, crémeux et quelque chose d’autre, de piquant et de poussiéreux à la fois, l’odeur du cacao.

\- Avec un garçon ?

\- Non, pas avec un garçon.

Je remonte sa cuisse contre ma taille, retourne à son visage. Son expression est un mélange de trop de choses qui se bousculent ensemble et finissent par s’annuler. De la curiosité. De l’épuisement. Du désir. Et toutes les variantes, toutes les autres émotions crées aux frontières.

Je m’appuie sur mes paumes de chaque côté de ses épaules, je lui laisse tendre la main et lentement, m’effleurer. Des clavicules au sternum. Du sternum au nombril. Du nombril aux cuisses. Me prendre dans sa main, avide et apeuré, luttant contre les deux.

Je sens ses doigts autour de moi comme si on me serrait partout, comme si on me privait d’air exactement comme j’aime l’être. Je descends sur un coude, tant une main vers la sienne. Il tire le drap avec l’autre, nous recouvre un peu. Et lentement, nos corps pâles éclairés par la lune qui filtre à travers le rideau, nos mains affamées et maladroites, ça commence.

Sa peau met du temps, mais elle se colore. Elle devient rose, moite. Lui reste longtemps calme, pris dans une gangue de fatigue qui le rend langoureux. Ses gestes sont hasardeux, il me parcourt de ses mains, m’observe à travers ses yeux qui se ferment. Quand il gémit le bruit est étouffé, pris dans la vague de son corps et dans la neige au dehors qui pose un bruit blanc sur nos soupirs et nos silences.

Puis il se met à trembler. Ma bouche est remplie de son gout, mon visage mouillé de son odeur. Il me repousse, se tourne dans le lit, son coude heurte le montant de métal et il ferme fort les yeux un instant. Il s’allonge sur le ventre.

J’embrasse sa colonne vertébrale, de ses fesses jusqu’à sa nuque. Je touche son visage, je la parcours avec mes doigts, je prends la courbure de son crâne dans ma paume et je l’embrasse. A pleine bouche. Sa langue a le gout des biscuits à l’anis que je mangeais quand j’étais petit et plus je l’embrasse plus j’ai envie de l’embrasser.

Quand j’arrête il tremble très fort, un long frisson et il murmure :

\- J’adore le gout de ta salive.

C’est comme un coup dans le ventre, puissant, délicieux, qui donne envie de le mordre, de le tordre un peu.

Puis des murmures. Les murmures des amants.

\- Tu ne veux pas t’allonger sur le dos ? Tu peux rester face à moi. On peut faire l’amour face à face.

\- Non. Pas cette fois. J’ai envie que ce soit comme ça. J’ai envie de se sentir sans te regarder. J’ai envie de regarder la neige tomber.

Gestes mécaniques et déraillements maladroits. Bruits étouffés. Frottement. Des poumons qui se gonflent, qui cherchent leur air mais qui n’en trouvent pas assez.

Je le tiens serré, son dos contre mon torse, un bras replié sur le sien. Ses doigts sont mêlés aux miens à me faire mal mais j’aime ça, ce morceau de douleur solide et dur au milieu de nos corps qui se fondent.

On fait l’amour lentement, un rythme comme une vague, celle de ses hanches et des miennes en aller et retour. Silencieux, on regarde la neige tomber devant nous. Quand j’observe son visage, je vois qu’il a fermé les yeux. J’arrête mais il ne dort pas, il se tend et murmure, continue.

Je fais l’amour très lentement à son corps qui s’endort dans mes bras, à son corps lourd et tendre et sec, couleur de bronze et d’argent, con corps abimé et sublime, je lui fais l’amour très lentement jusqu’à cesser tout mouvement, jusqu’à rester en lui un peu puis me retirer et continuer autrement, continuer à lui faire l’amour en embrassant sa peau, partout où elle est accessible je l’embrasse, son corps tiède, assoupi et merveilleux, je l’embrasse.

Je l’embrasse jusqu’à m’endormir aussi, serré contre son corps.

-

Je me réveille en sursaut, persuadé d’avoir entendu quelqu’un hurler, mais c’était seulement dans ma tête. Remus est couché sur le flanc contre moi, il n’a pas bougé. Il fait du bruit en dormant, un son léger comme un murmure, comme une eau de source. Je caresse son bras mais il ne bouge pas. Sommeil trop lourd.

Il est presque sept heures, il faut que j’aille me préparer, pour rejoindre Pré-Au-Lard et de là-bas, la maison des Potter. J’embrasse la nuque de Remus, me glisse hors des draps. Il neige légèrement dehors, il n’a pas cessé tout au long de la nuit. Je récupère mes fringues abandonnées, me rhabille. Puis je remonte le drap sur son corps, j’embrasse son front.

\- Je dois y aller, Remus. Je dois aller chez James, je reviendrais après les vacances.

Il ne m’entend pas, profondément endormi. Je caresse son visage, même endormi ses yeux sont cernés de violet. Puis je me penche, et j’embrasse sa bouche. Ses lèvres gercées accrochent les miennes, comme s’il fouillait mon corps, serrait mon cœur dans sa paume, le faisait ressentir trop fort. C’est bon.

A regret, je le laisse là, reviens deux fois pour le border et l’embrasser encore.

En marchant sous la neige sur le chemin vers Pré-Au-Lard, je pense à lui. Je le porte dans mon cœur comme un diamant de glace brillante,

Un diamant de glace qui me réchauffe quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est comme ça quand j'écris du porno.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'ai écris une nouvelle pour un concours, si vous avez envie de la lire c'est ici https://short-edition.com/fr/oeuvre/nouvelles/rised-vengeance et si vous prenez le temps de voter pour ça me fera vraiment très plaisir. ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Mika,
> 
> Auquel je pense quand j'écris des histoires d'amour  
> Des histoires de familles  
> Du porno à nous
> 
> Quand j'écris.

****

James remue, grogne, me rentre ses épaules dans les hanches. Il est allongé par terre dans sa chambre, m’utilisant comme coussin et il n’arrive pas à trouver une position agréable. Finalement il se redresse et me donne une claque sur les fesses.

\- Tu n’es pas confortable. Pourquoi t’as les fesses aussi inexistantes ? C’est nul.

\- Il y en qui les aiment, mes fesses…

Je suis plongé dans le dernier tome de Martin Miggs le moldu fou, que James a reçu a Noël, mais ça fait un moment que j’ai cessé de tourner les pages. James lui lit un roman que la mère de Lily lui a envoyé, mais il n’a pas l’air plus inspiré que moi. Il se tourne et appuie sa joue contre mon dos. Ses doigts fourragent dans le tapis à gros poils laineux sur lequel on est allongé, et je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Un temps.

\-  Ça va, Sir ?

Je hoche la tête. Grognant comme si l’effort était surhumain, il se redresse un peu, passe son bras sur mes épaules et se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Je regarde son visage sur le tapis bordeaux, ses lunettes de travers et ses cheveux en bataille. Je suis la forme de sa mâchoire avec mon doigt, lui donne une pichenette sur le menton. J’ai envie de lui dire qu’il est beau, précieux. Qu’il est qui j’aime le plus au monde, d’un amour tangible, solide, la calle d’un bateau sur une mer calme. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire, je ne crois pas lui avoir jamais dit.

\- Ouais, ça va. Toi ?

Il hoche la tête, puis glissant un bras sous son visage, il ferme les yeux. Je lui retire ses lunettes, puis mêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux, je me love contre lui et fait de même.

Je suis arrivé à huit heures tapantes chez James, hier. Il était à la table du petit-déjeuner, avec ses parents et Lily, en train d’ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils m’ont tous pris dans leurs bras un par un, et Fleamont, le père de James, m’a installé à côté de lui et a passé toute la fin du petit déjeuner à me tenir par le coude et à m’offrir toutes sortes de choses à manger. Entre les propositions de pudding de Noël, sandwich au concombre et toast à la confiture d’airelles, il me répète que je suis chez moi et avant que Lily ne parte, j’avais envie de pleurer.

C’est ma famille.

On a passé un Noël tranquille. James a raccompagné Lily chez elle en Cheminette et à son retour, il y avait toujours autant à manger et à boire sur la table et l’on s’est tous échangé des cadeaux. L’après-midi on est allé faire un grand gouter de Noël avec les familles sorcières des environs, on a retrouvé des camarades de classes, on a mangé des gâteaux en buvant des bieuraubeurre chaudes, du lait de poule et du chocolat chaud, jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.

Et ce matin on ne fait rien, James et moi. On est descendus tôt petit déjeuner avec ses parents, et maintenant on fait la sieste dans sa chambre. Sur le sol, lovés l’un contre l’autre. Je me tourne dos à lui, il passe son bras autour de moi.

On a toujours dormi comme ça, lui et moi. Depuis ma première année, quand je faisais des cauchemars et qu’il se glissait dans mon lit, qu’il me racontait des histoires jusqu’à que je m’endorme. J’ai une chambre à moi chez les Potter, parce que depuis deux ans je viens passer tous mes étés chez eux, mais je dors souvent avec James. On passe la soirée dans sa chambre et je m’endors près de lui. J’ai du mal à dormir si je n’entends pas son souffle, si je ne sens pas son odeur. Je n’ai pas confiance, s’il n’est pas là.

Euphémia nous trouve comme ça, quand elle nous appelle pour dire qu’elle et son mari sortent déjeuner chez des voisins, J’ouvre un œil, lui sourit en retour. Elle vient s’agenouiller près de moi, sa main douce et vieille passe en une seule caresse des cheveux de son fils aux miens.

\- Soyez sages, mes chéris. Il y a du ragout au pain d’épice et à la moutarde dans le chaudron de la cuisine. On rentrera avant le diner.

C’est mon plat préféré. J’embrasse sa main qui s’en va, regarde le bord brodé de sa longue robe de sorcière qui volète quand elle marche.

J’écoute les bruits de la maison. Quand la porte d’entrée claque, James ouvre un œil.

\- On est seuls ?

Je me rappelle Remus me demandant si on pouvait nous voir de l’intérieur, il y a deux jours. Je frisonne, puis acquiesce. James se redresse, me tire par le coude.

\- Alors viens. J’ai envie de manger du ragout et que tu me racontes.

\- Te raconter quoi ?

Il fout le bordel dans mes cheveux, je lui envoie un coup de pied dans les fesses pendant que l’on descend l’escalier.

\- Toi raconte. Tu as passé une semaine avec Lily, ne me dit pas qu’elle a dormi dans ma chambre.

\- Tous les soirs.

\- Bien sûr.

Il promet, avec cet air outré qu’il a probablement pris avec sa mère avant que Lily ne vienne. Je soulève le couvercle du chaudron, il met la table, nonchalamment, du bout de sa baguette. Les verres se rentrent dedans, il annonce :

\- On a tous les deux dormis dans ta chambre… Et comme ça je n’ai pas menti à ma mère.

\- Et vous avez changé les draps, avant que j’arrive ?

Il verse le jus de citrouille pendant que je sers le ragout, me jette un coup d’œil en coin.

\- J’ai lancé un Recurvite ?

\- Sale.

\- ça va… Tu dors dans mon lit de toute façon.

\- Certes.

J’ai envie de lui demander si ça le dérange, maintenant qu’il y a Lily. Mais je n’ose pas et ça n’a pas l’air, alors… Il pousse sa chaise près de la mienne, on mange comme on aime manger, côte à côte, assiettes sur le ventre et pieds sur la table. Des gamins.

\- C’était bien ? Je veux dire… Dans l’ensemble. Lily et toi sans personne d’autre ?

Il pioche dans son assiette avant de répondre, récupère toute une cuillère de l’épaisse sauce brune.

\- C’était bien. C’était… C’était merveilleux. Je n’en ai pas eu marre pendant une seule seconde. On a fait de la luge, on a fait l’amour, on a cuisiné avec ma mère… Mais je crois que ce que j’ai préféré c’est…

Son regard part dans le lointain quand il parle d’elle. Comme s’il entrait dans un endroit secret, un monde uniquement composé d’elle et de lui. Il a l’air intensément, sublimement heureux quand il raconte et parfois je voudrais le prendre par le coude, lui faire promettre de ne pas me laisser derrière mais il ne le fait pas. Il tient ma main en parlant, il regarde ailleurs parce qu’il a cette pudeur même avec moi, mais il me tient et il me dit des mots,

Que je voudrais qu’un jour, quelqu’un pense de moi,

Quelqu’un dise de moi.

\- On restait au lit des heures à parler. On s’embrassait et on faisait l’amour mais c’était… Un tout. Les mots et les gestes en équilibre. Je lui ai dit des choses… Que je n’aurais jamais pensé dire à personne. Des choses que je pense et qui n’ont pas d’importance mais avec elle si. Des secrets, pas comme s’il y avait des choses que je cachais aux autres mais des choses qui… Comme si ses yeux pouvaient voir des couleurs que personne d’autre ne percevait.

Il lâche ma main, retire ses pieds de la table et pose son assiette. Ses poings sont serrés, je peux presque sentir ses ongles s’enfoncer dans sa paume tant je le connais par cœur.

\- Je l’aime, il dit. Je l’aime.

\- Je sais…

\- Non. C’est plus que ça, plus qu’avant. Je ne suis pas juste amoureux d’elle, je l’aime. Comme une fille mais comme une personne, aussi. Je l’aime tellement, tellement profondément, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d’autre comme ça.

Je ne dis rien. Je regarde mon meilleur ami et j’ai l’impression de pouvoir voir à travers lui, plus loin que ses yeux, plus loin que son cœur, au travers.

Je garde mes mots en moi. Son amour me rend mélancolique. Il a les joues roses, il retire ses lunettes pour les essuyer et se reprends.

\- Enfin… Voilà. Et toi, alors ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté, prend son air de chien battu, les joues encore roses des mots qu’il a dits :

\- Il faut vraiment que je te supplie pour tu me racontes… ?

Je n’ai rien dit, pourtant, mais il sait. A la façon que j’ai de regarder dans le vide ou à quoi que ce soit d’autres, un indescriptible maillage de sourires, de regards et de moments où je reste dans ma tête : Il sait.

\- J’ai passé la soirée du Réveillon avec un garçon.

\- Mais encore… ?

\- J’ai passé la nuit de Noël avec un garçon… ?

Il se balance légèrement sur sa chaise, un sourire d’anticipation sur le visage. Curieux. Amusé. Avide de détails. Alors je les donne. Pour le faire rire, le choquer, pour qu’il me comprenne.

\- Il y a eu une fête dans la serre numéro quatre. Approuvée par Dumbledore. On a bu, on a dansé, on est sortis se poser sur un banc…

Je ménage mes effets, grimace subjectivement. Je veux entendre son rire rouler autour de moi. Mais pour autant, je passe sur des détails. Sur la texture de l’ensemble, sur la façon que Remus avait de me demander les choses, s’il pouvait m’embrasser, si je voulais faire l’amour. Je garde ça pour moi, un genre de peur de ne pas savoir expliquer.

J’aime James et j’ai beau savoir qu’il m’aime pour moi, j’ai quand même besoin de raconter les choses sous l’angle le plus positif, le plus cool. Je sais qu’il voit au travers, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.

\- …Et on s’est glissé dans l’infirmerie pour faire l’amour. C’était… C’était vraiment bien.

Je cherche ce que je dois ajouter. Lui parler de son odeur, de la couleur exacte de sa peau. Ou peut-être lui dire ce que je ressentais, qui était plus fort et plus froid qu’avec Dirk ou… Mais je me contente de répéter, le regard un peu vide :

\- Vraiment bien.

Il attend un moment, finit par froncer les sourcils. Pas sur de lui.

\- Est-ce que son nom est un secret… ? Tu sais que je ne dirais rien.

\- Oh, non. Non, ce n’est pas un secret, c’est…

J’hésite à lui dire, une seconde. Je n’arrive pas à savoir si Remus s’en foutrait ou si ça le dérangerait monstrueusement. Il a une telle façon égale de se comporter que je ne sais jamais ce qu’il pense réellement. Mais je balaye ces pensées. C’est James, il ne dira rien à personne. Et je ne cache rien à James.

\- C’est…

Mais c’est comme si son nom restait coincé dans ma gorge. Comme si je me rendais compte, d’un coup, qu’il me manquait terriblement.

\- …Remus Lupin. Le préfet en chef.

Je précise comme s’il y avait plusieurs Remus Lupin. En le prononçant je me rends compte que c’est le cas, il me manque.

James reste immobile un instant, puis il écarquille les yeux et demande :

\- Paaardon ? Tu as QUOI avec Lupin ? Lupin aime les garçons ? Lupin aime qui que ce soit ? Il t’aime toi ?

Et puis dans la seconde d’après :

\- Je t’en supplie dis-moi que j’ai le droit de le dire à Lily.

\- Pas tout de suite. Si ça devient sérieux, oui.

\- Si ça quoi ?

Il a l’air encore plus choqué par ça, et quelque part, moi aussi. Je ne sais pas d’où ça sort. J’ai dit ça comme ça. Je hausse les épaules, repousse mon assiette loin de moi et me lève pour faire du café.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je n’en sais rien, c’était… Chouette. Ça et les jours d’avant. On a passé du temps ensemble les jours d’avant. Je ne dis pas qu’on va sortir ensemble ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais…

James enchante la brosse à récurer la vaisselle et du bout de ses doigts repliés, lentement, il me caresse le dos. L’odeur du café monte vite, on ne dit rien un moment puis on se pose sur le petit balcon couvert de neige, cafés fumants entre les doigts et mes cigarettes aux lèvres.

On s’égare dans nos pensées qui s’éloigne, les siennes vers Lily et les miennes vers un point moins précis, Remus et la neige de Poudlard, l’infirmerie et les trois balais, ses lèvres gercées et le duvet sur l’arrière de ses cuisses.

Puis au milieu de nulle part, comme s’il avait trouvé l’idée dans le marc de café, James dit :

\- Tu devrais lui écrire une lettre.


	8. Chapter 8

J’ai le cœur qui bat comme avant un premier rendez-vous. Dans la calèche remontant vers Poudlard, la main de Lily dans la mienne, serrant ma paume moite sans rien dire. Quand je croise son regard elle me sourit. J’appuie mon menton contre son épaule, enfouie son visage dans la masse de ses cheveux. Ils sentent la lotion capillaire Lisenplis et le romarin. J’inspire fort et je ne dis rien.

Lily sait pour Remus. Elle sait que c’est pour ça que j’ai les mains moites et elle sait que je me trouve stupide. Elle sait que j’ai hâte de la carte que je lui ai envoyé et je ne sais pas ce qu’elle sait d’autre, probablement plein de choses que j’ignore moi-même.

De l’autre côté de la calèche, Peter nous raconte ses vacances. Il porte les mitaines brodées que lui a tricoté sa grand-mère et il décrit en faisant de grands gestes les buts qu’il a arrêté pendant le match de Quidditch amical avec ses cousins. James rajoute son perpétuel grain de sel de Je-Suis-Un-Pro-Du-Quidditch et Mary MacDonald le contredit en permanence parce que T’-Es-Peut-Etre-Un-Pro-Mais-Je-Suis-Capitaine-De-L’-Equipe.

Lily sait parce que j’ai beaucoup digressé dans la carte de nouvel an que je lui envoie chaque année. Assis sur le balcon le soir du 1er janvier, avec un verre de porto et un bol de Hershey’s Kisses, une pile de cartes de vœux vierges devant moi et ma nouvelle plume auto-correctrice dans la main, cadeau de Fléamont, j’ai hésité longtemps à ce que je devais dire à Remus et en attendant de trouver, j’ai écrit un roman à Lily.

J’aime écrire. Je suis doué pour parler mais je ne sais pas être honnête, quand je parle, je ne sais pas être moi-même. Je flirte et charme et rit de rien. Mais j’aime écrire. Sur le papier les mots ne peuvent pas se tordre et s’échapper.

J’avais raturé plusieurs essais de lettres à Remus. J’avais essayé d’être charmeur, d’être sibyllin et quand j’ai eu fini d’écrire une longue lettre à Lily ou je lui parlais de Remus, de James, de moi, de tout ce que je ressentais dans mon cœur trop petit, j’ai trouvé les mots justes.

Sur une carte de vœux ensorcelée recouvertes de flocons dont la chute perpétuelle rend plus difficile la lecture, je me suis rappelé que l’on était amis, ou qu’on l’était devenu dans les quelques jours avant Noël. Je me suis rappelé que je passais ma vie à faire ce qui me terrifiait, addict à l’adrénaline émotionnelle.

J’ai écrit :

« Je pense à toi. Je pense aux biéraubeurres chaudes et au banc sur le côté de la serre. Je pense à tes lèvres gercées. Je pense à l’infirmerie. Je pense à ton visage sérieux et aux rouages que je vois par tes yeux quand tu me fixes et que tu réfléchis à des tas de choses que j’aimerais comprendre. Je pense à toi. Bonne année 1978. »

Je l’ai envoyé aussitôt écrite, et une heure après je pensais déjà que c’était stupide, que les mots étaient stupides, que j’aurais dû réfléchir beaucoup plus que ça. Mais j’étais content de l’avoir envoyé.

Et maintenant j’attends. De le voir et de savoir, ce qu’il veut et en tirer ce que je veux. J’en ai parlé avec James, avant d’écrire cette lettre. Longtemps le soir du nouvel an, attendant minuit allongés dans les chaises longues de son jardin, buvant du Whisky pur feu brûlant, les pieds dans la neige. Je ne veux rien, je veux tout, je n’en sais rien. J’ai tendance à vouloir l’inverse de ce que l’on me propose, satisfait d’être insatisfait.

Je réfléchis trop.

La calèche s’arrête devant le portail, derrière les autres. On dépose nos sacs et nos valises dans l’entrée qui en contient déjà pas mal. Rusard, armé d’une serpillière plus sale que ce qu’elle est sensée nettoyer, houspille les élèves qui font rentrer de la neige sous leurs semelles.

On se glisse à table tous ensuite, ma main toujours agrippé à celle de Lily, James et Peter toujours dans leurs discussions. On s’installe du côté du mur, juste pour que je puisse avoir une vision du reste de la salle.

Remus est au bout de la table de Serdaigle et contrairement à la tête qu’il avait le soir de Noël, il a l’air en pleine forme. Même d’ici je peux voir ses yeux couleur de bronze briller. Il est beau quand il n’a pas l’air épuisé et malade, quand il n’a pas des cernes qui lui font un regard affamé et douloureux. Il est vraiment beau.

Il discute avec la fille assise à sa droite, qui tient son menton dans sa main, hoche la tête et fait de grands gestes quand elle se met à parler. Discussion sérieuse. Je fixe Remus un long moment, attendant de croiser son regard.

Il finit par me regarder, pendant le discours de Bonne Année de Dumbledore. Il sonde toute la salle et son regard s’arrête sur moi un moment. Mais il ne sourit pas en retour. Il me fixe seulement, curieux, puis il détourne la tête et ça me fait un coup dans le sternum, un coup délicieux, comme si on me mordrait, qu’on me griffait, qu’on m’envoyait un peu d’adrénaline. J’adore ça.

Je discute avec le reste de ma classe, fait l’impasse sur les plats mais me gave de tarte au chocolat recouverte de sirop de chocolat chaud. J’aime toujours rentrer.

Dans les couloirs pour monter au dortoir, je me rince l’œil sur Lily et James qui se tirent la langue et se regardent comme s’ils partageaient une connexion profonde, je raconte à Peter en exagérant la soirée que James et moi avons passé dans un bar moldu, et je cherche Remus, mais rien à faire. Le seul regarde que j’arrive à croiser est celui de Regulus, qui me sourit timidement et forme un « Bonne Année » sur ses lèvres. Je réponds de même et détourne la tête. Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec mon frère.

C’est Lily qui me donne l’idée, quand elle se perche sur les genoux de James, passe les bras autour de son cou et baille.

\- J’ai pas envie de faire des tours de garde, je suis trop fatiguée…. J’ai envie de dormir avec toi…

Elle dit ça tout bas mais je l’entends et je trouve ça mignon. Je n’ai pas souvent dormi tout contre qui que ce soit, mais c’est le genre de sensation qui laisse un sacré vide quand elle s’arrête. Mais l’idée me traverse d’un coup et je me redresse sur mon siège.

\- Lils ? Tu as le planning de tous les tours de garde des préfets ?

\- Oui… Oh. Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?

C’est ce que j’aime, chez elle. Elle comprend toujours à toute vitesse, plus vite que moi, même. Je souris, j’attends qu’elle déroule son résonnement devant moi. Toujours sur les genoux de James, un bras autour de son cou mais penchée en avant vers moi, la main serrée autour de mon avant-bras.

\- Tu veux le surprendre, ou lui donner rendez-vous ?

\- Le surprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est son genre…  Je suis sûr que la plupart des premiers de la classe ont une attirance certaine pour les Bad boys et enfin aller contre le règlement mais… Lui, j’en doute.

Et puis se redressant, elle ajoute tout haut :

\- Et tu es tellement plus qu’un Bad Boy, Sirius. Ne te sous-vends pas.

Peter et Mary demandent de concert de quoi on parle, puis se regarde, gênés, et James éclate de rire. Mary plait énormément à Peter, mais j’ai beau l’adorer, il n’a pas le niveau pour Mary-Je-Suis-Géniale-MacDonald.

Tout le monde est fatigué et après le départ de Lily pour sa ronde – et une fois que James a été convaincu que la rejoindre subrepticement n’était pas une bonne idée – on va tous se coucher. Je laisse James raconter une nouvelle fois nos aventures aux autres élèves du dortoir et ferme mes rideaux. Je m’endors en pensant à mon père, à mon frère, à Remus et à plein de choses qui vont me faire faire des cauchemars.

-

Je n’ai pas de cours en commun avec les Serdaigles le lundi de la rentrée, ni le lendemain, ni le jour d’après et il semble impossible de parler à Remus quand je le croise dans les couloirs. Il est toujours occupé, principalement à lire et il se contente de me dire bonjour l’air ailleurs avant de replonger dans ses manuels. Je lui jette des coups d’œil pendant les repas et je surnage dans cet entre-deux, ou j’ai envie de m’en foutre, de dire que ça n’a pas d’importance mais je n’ai pas l’habitude que l’on me fasse subir ça et je ne suis pas sûr d’aimer.

Mais c’est lui qui est de tour de garde, ce mercredi soir. Lily ne rajoute rien en me donnant cette information, elle se contente de me regarder comme il le fait parfois, fixement et les sourcils froncés, l’air de réfléchir à toute allure, comme si elle me sondait. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire. Ne fais rien de stupide.

Je ne fais rien de stupide. Je me contente de me poser sur le chemin de Remus, à un endroit où il me trouvera forcément, et d’attendre.

Je n’attends pas longtemps. Il tourne lentement le couloir, ne sursaute pas mais se fige en me voyant assis par terre, devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il baisse lentement sa baguette et s’approche, je me redresse les mains contre le mur froid.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hey…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il a l’air inquiet, légèrement. Soucieux, une expression qu’il a souvent. Il s’arrête tout près de moi, je sens le mouvement de ses mains qui voudraient se poser sur mes épaules mais qui renoncent, au dernier moment. Il s’inquiète.

\- Tout va bien… J’avais juste envie de te voir. Lily m’a dit que tu passerais par-là, j’ai pensé qu’on pouvait…

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge tandis qu’il change d’expression. J’ai pensé qu’on pouvait quoi ? S’installer entre l’armoire à épouvantard et le bocal à strangulots, se raconter des histoires de vampires et de loups garous en se taillant des pipes ? J’ai pensé rien du tout et son visage se ferme.

\- Tu te balades dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu juste pour pouvoir me croiser dans ma ronde ?

Je hausse les épaules, mal à l’aise.

\- J’avais envie de te parler, on n’a pas pu parler depuis…

Je voudrais dire, depuis la rentrée mais je pense, depuis l’infirmerie. Depuis qu’on a fait l’amour. Il me coupe.

\- Et si je n’ai pas envie de parler ?

Je recule, instinctivement. Comme si un rideau de fer descendait autour de moi, qui me disait, qu’est-ce que tu fous, reste pas là, reste pas comme ça bêtement à attendre qu’il te pleuve des hallebardes sur le visage. Je voudrais lui demande si j’ai fait quelque chose de mal, si je l’ai blessé pour qu’il réagisse comme ça mais je me contente de grimacer, avec cet air arrogant et légèrement stupide que j’ai tout le temps, masque de protection. Pour un peu je lui répondrais une idiotie du genre de « Mais on n’a pas besoin de parler, tu sais… » avec clin d’œil suggestif.

\- Retourne te coucher, Sirius.

\- Et bah.

Arrête de parler, Sirius. N’imagine même pas continuer cette phrase.

\- La prochaine fois qu’une fille me dit que je suis le plus grand…

Impossible de retenir les mots, il tape dans mon cœur, remonte dans ma gorge comme une cascade à l’envers, comme s’il frappait et rebondissaient sur les parois.

\- …Enfoiré sans cœur de Poudlard, je la redirigerais vers toi.

\- Pardon ?

Je parviens à me taire, parce que Remus n’a pas l’air fâché. Plutôt étonné, déboussolé par ce que je viens de dire comme s’il ne comprenait rien. Pendant un moment il attend que je réponde et l’on se fixe au milieu du couloir, nos baguettes descendues, inutiles. Finalement il se reprend, redresse la sienne. La lumière au bout s’intensifie et je plisse les yeux.

\- J’enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour balade nocturne. Rentre au dortoir, et ne fais plus ça. C’est tout.

J’ai l’impression de l’entendre encore à l’intérieur, la cascade, de l’entendre taper dans mes oreilles. Arrête. Arrête, laisse tomber, peu importe. Laisse-le, lâche le, recule. Quelle importance, quelle importance.

\- Ok.

Je me détourne. Je l’entends soupirer et je voudrais qu’il dise quelque chose mais il n’en fait rien. La queue entre les jambes, je retourne au dortoir.

Je ne me pose pas de questions, je ne sonde pas mon esprit pour savoir ce que je ressens de tout ça. Je ne suis pas Lily. Au lieu de ça, je me repasse le soir du réveillon dans la tête une ou deux fois, puis je tire le visage de Dirk à mes pensées. C’est de ça dont j’ai besoin. De l’attention de quelqu’un, peu importe, quelqu’un de gentil.

Je dors très mal et James doit me tirer du lit. Au petit-déjeuner, je regarde mes pieds et me gave de toasts. Je suis tellement occupé à en recouvrir toute une pile avec du miel que la chouette de l’école doit littéralement commencer à me mordre les cheveux avant que je ne remarque sa présence. Elle me tend sa patte, auquel est accroché un minuscule ruban de parchemin, puis s’envole aussitôt que je l’ai décroché.

\- C’est quoi ? Une lettre d’amour ?

J’ignore Peter, me tourne pour ne pas qu’il lise et déroule le parchemin sous la table. Le bord est déchiré, comme s’il avait été arraché d’un rouleau de parchemin, une note griffonnée en marge d’un cours. Il n’y a que quelques mots dessus.

« Salle de bains des préfets, ce soir, vingt-trois-heures. D’accord ? »

J’enroule le parchemin sur lui-même, le glisse au fond de ma poche. La table des Serdaigles est dans mon dos, je me tourne pour chercher Remus du regard. Il me fixe. Alors lentement, sans sourire, j’acquiesce.

Il fait de même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu... Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre neuf et c'est merveilleux. 
> 
> J'ai écrit une nouvelle HP pour un concours, si vous avez le temps d'aller la lire et voter pour, ça me ferait très plaisir. Je ne participe jamais à ce genre de choses et j'aimerais beaucoup aller en finale ? https://short-edition.com/fr/oeuvre/nouvelles/rised-vengeance


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Beli,
> 
> Prude ass in the streets,  
> Wicked in the sheets.

Après le diner, tandis que l’habituel groupe d’étude se retrouve à la bibliothèque, je rentre à la salle commune, prend une douche et m’allonge en étoile de mer sur mon lit, nu et encore humide. Je sens la fatigue peser sur moi comme un grand coussin qui étouffe. James a promis de me réveiller en rentrant avant le couvre-feu.

Je ne rêve à rien, je ne pense à rien. Ou pas à la soirée, ni à Remus. En m’habillant, en rangeant mon bordel et en sortant discrètement de la salle commune, je pense à mon frère, à son sourire d’il y a deux jours. On se croise souvent dans les couloirs, on s’ignore presque systématiquement. Quand il est avec ses amis, quand je suis avec les miens.

Mon frère, c’est la seule chose dont je ne peux pas parler avec James. Dont je ne veux pas, dont je ne me sens pas capable. Alors j’y pense, en traversant les couloirs jusqu’à la salle de bains.

Remus n’est pas à l’intérieur. Il n’est pas encore vingt-trois heures, cela dit. J’hésite à faire couler l’eau dans l’immense baignoire, à me déshabiller. Finalement j’enlève mes chaussures et mon pull et me glissant dans la baignoire vide, je grimpe de l’autre côté, sur le large rocher en dessous du tableau de la sirène. Elle essaye de faire la conversation mais je me contente de fermer les yeux et d’attendre, les bras autour des genoux.

Remus arrive à l’heure pile. Il se glisse à l’intérieur, hausse un sourcil en me voyant sur le rocher puis se retournant, il enchante la porte pour la verrouiller.

\- Lily t’a donné le mot de passe ?

\- J’aurais dû t’attendre dehors ?

\- Non.

Il pose son sac contre le mur, enlève ses chaussures et son pull. Contrairement à moi, il est encore en uniforme.

\- Je demande, c’est tout.

Et puis, debout sur le bord de l’immense baignoire vide, il tend le bras vers moi, à peine et il dit :

\- Viens.

Je descends du rocher, traverse la baignoire et grimpe sur le rebord. Il s’est assis les jambes pendantes, je me pose près de lui. Il a croisé ses mains sur ses genoux, je les regarde un moment. Elles sont pâles, fines, avec des tâches d’encre violette sur le pouce et autour. Je tends la main, lentement, effleure l’intérieur de son poignet. Les veines bleues si visibles à travers sa peau fine.

Il ouvre les doigts, je glisse les miens dans sa paume. J’étais en colère et triste et plein de choses qui tambourinaient mais je me sens calme, maintenant. Nos doigts mêlés sur son genou. Je redresse la tête, j’ai envie de l’embrasser, de fermer les yeux et de me rappeler l’infirmerie, d’y retourner. Mais il me coupe dans mon élan, détourne la tête quand la mienne s’approche.

\- Je te demande pardon si j’ai agi comme un abruti sans cœur.

Je hoche la tête, murmure que ça n’a pas d’importance. Je suis dans l’attente de ce qui va arriver, le cœur qui tambourine tout bas quand il serre mes doigts. Puis il les lâche, ramène ses jambes et se redresse.

\- J’aimerais prendre une douche, d’abord.

Je le contemple, debout devant moi avec son pantalon d’uniforme un peu serré alors qu’il semblait flotter dedans deux semaines auparavant, sa chemise blanche correctement attachée aux poignets et sa cravate légèrement de travers. J’ai des envies qui passent d’un coup comme des courants d’air, des choses que je pourrais lui faire.

\- Tu veux prendre une douche avant de prendre un bain ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu’on prendrait un bain…

\- Pourquoi m’avoir donné rendez-vous ici, alors ?

Il hausse les épaules, l’air de dire que c’est évident ou que ça n’a pas d’importance.

\- C’est un endroit discret comme un autre. Je pensais qu’on pouvait étaler quelques piles de serviette et qu’on serait bien ? Je ne me voyais pas retourner à l’infirmerie et je ne pense pas que la cour du clocher soit l’endroit adéquat alors qu’il neige.

Il y a une once de sarcasme dans sa voix, sous un masque d’indifférence. Je hoche la tête, il se détourne.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Je t’accompagne.

\- Tu n’en as pas déjà pris une ? Tu n’es plus en uniforme.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas d’en prendre deux.

Je dis ça d’un ton enjôleur mais il secoue la tête.

\- Non. Je voudrais prendre une douche tout seul. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je ne réponds rien mais je cesse de le suivre et en se glissant dans la salle de douche, il me jette un regard étrange, apeuré et soulagé à la fois, curieux toujours.

Je l’imagine, de l’autre côté du mur. En train de se déshabiller, de se glisser sous l’eau chaude. J’imagine son corps contre le mien. L’odeur de savon cachant un temps celle de sa peau, puis la sueur remplaçant les gouttes d’eau. Le désir est brusque, jaillissant, il me donne mal au ventre. D’un coup de pied, j’allume le robinet principal puis au hasard, j’en allume certain, en ferme d’autre et quand j’ai trouvé le mélange parfait, je laisse la baignoire se remplir et me déshabille.

Je suis assis sur les marches, de l’eau jusqu’à la taille quand Remus revient dans la pièce principale, enroulé jusqu’aux épaules dans une serviette blanche. Il me regarde un moment mais ne fait pas de commentaire. Il se contente de me regarder.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as peur ?

Ça lui fait froncer les sourcils et il se détourne.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Puis lentement, il déroule la serviette, la plie avant de la poser sur le rebord et marche jusqu’aux marches, jusqu’à moi.

Je regarde son corps. Le duvet brillant de sa peau, les cicatrices dont j’avais oublié la forme exacte. Je regarde son sexe et j’ai envie de l’embrasser, je regarde son ventre et j’ai envie de le griffer. Il se glisse lentement dans l’eau chaude mais s’éloigne de moi, se tient à quelques mètres, flottant, jouant avec l’épaisse mousse rosée. Inspire longuement.

\- L’odeur est… Entêtante.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Il secoue lentement la tête puis se rapprochant de moi, il plonge son visage dans l’eau et disparait sous la mousse. Je vais dans sa direction, laisse l’eau brûlante grimper jusqu’à mes épaules. Il a tout près de moi quand il ressort, les cheveux en arrière, ses cils se séparant un par un autour de ses yeux couleur de métal. Je sens son corps sous l’eau, je le sens tout proche, me frôlant. J’approche la main, il me laisse toucher son visage, caresser sa joue.

La sirène est partie comme si elle ne voulait pas voir ça. La mousse, les clapotis de l’eau font comme une musique d’ambiance, un bruit blanc et apaisant. Il se rapproche un peu, on flotte et on s’effleure par accident, mes doigts sur sa nuque. Il est tout proche et si loin à la fois, tant physiquement que mentalement. A portée de mes bras mais je n’arrive pas à le toucher. Lointain mais j’ai l’impression de le comprendre.

Sous l’eau, il pose la main sur mon ventre. Ses doigts dessinent, découvrent. Mes hanches, mon sexe. Mes cuisses. Il recule quand je l’effleure, revient. Jamais on ne m’avait touché comme ça. Son regard est perdu quelque part ailleurs, dans un coin de mon visage, les yeux ouverts mais fermé de l’intérieur.

L’eau brûlante fait des vagues, je l’attire, le serre entre la paroi et moi. Son ventre contre mon ventre. Ses bras croisés dans mon dos. Il appuie son visage au mien et j’embrasse sa tempe. C’est bon.

\- Remus… ?

\- Hmm.

Et puis comme je ne dis rien, il détache son visage pour me regarder en face et il murmure :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ça le fait sourire, très légèrement, un sourire triste. Puis il ferme les yeux et m’embrasse.

Sa langue est tiède. Il sent le savon et son odeur à lui, son gout à lui que j’avais oublié et qui me revient d’un gout. On s’embrasse légèrement d’abord, puis plus fort, en tatonnant vers les marches et il grimpe sur moi et il est beau, il est sublime derrière mes paupières et sous mes doigts. Il est doux et élastique, il est comme un bonbon que j’ai envie de laisser fondre sur ma langue. Comme quelque chose que j’ai envie de dévorer.

Son corps ploie en arrière tandis qu’il inspire, qu’il remplit ses poumons de nos odeurs et de celles du parfum. Je serre ses hanches entre mes doigts, le soulève et le pose sur le rebord. Son corps suit le mien sans que j’ai besoin de parler, il se couche, cambré, un croissant de lune de peau pâle et miraculeuse et moi,

Les bras enroulé autour de ses cuisses, je plonge la tête dans son odeur, dans celle entêtante de la mousse du bain et dans celle plus suave de sa peau brûlante, et je le dévore.

Longtemps. Des heures, si je pouvais, je perds la tête et il tire mes cheveux. Son talon fait le balancier sur mon dos, lancinant. L’eau sur mes épaules sèches, tout son corps allongé sur la margelle a le temps d’oublier le temps.

\- Arrête… Arrête, j’en peux plus.

J’ai l’impression que ça a duré des heures et trois minutes en même temps. Je suis barbouillé de lui, il tremble fort en se redressant, le regard ivre. Il attrape mon épaule pour se maintenir, caresse ma clavicule. Son sourire est détaché de son cerveau, on a coupé les ficelles et il se dessine sans réfléchir.

Il a des questions en paquets mais il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il hasarde :

\- Je peux t’embrasser ?

Je hoche la tête. Lentement il retourne dans l’eau, sur moi, ses jambes autour de ma taille. M’embrasse un temps immobile. Le dos contre la paroi et les bras autour de moi. Stable. Maintenu.

\- Est-ce que, est-ce qu’on peut faire l’amour dans l’eau ? Est-ce que c’est possible, je veux dire, ce n’est pas…

Je n’y connaissais rien, avant. Je n’ai pas grandi dans une époque, un monde ou une famille ou j’aurais pu avoir accès à une quelconque source d’informations. Mais le garçon avec qui je suis sorti avant Dirk était Moldu. Genre, tout à fait Moldu. Son grand frère était sorcier, c’est comme ça que je l’ai rencontré. Le petit frère d’un Serpentard, ami avec un de mes cousins.

Et parce qu’il était Moldu, il savait plein de choses sur le sujet, des choses auxquelles je n’avais pas accès, auxquelles je n’aurais pas pensé.

\- C’est possible. C’est, heu…

C’est étrange de discuter de ça en même temps. Toute la peau de Remus est rose, je ne sais plus s’il rougit. Moi oui. Je crois. J’aime flirter et charmer, maintenir les choses à distance. Mettre des mots autour comme des rubans de couleur et ne plus rien voir.

\- L’eau… Ça ne lubrifie pas vraiment. Voir pas du tout. Mais la salive, oui. Alors… ça va.

Il ne dit rien. Il ne rougit pas, ne sourit pas. Il m’observe. Se soulève, à peine. S’aide de ses mains. Et descend sur moi.

Lentement d’abord, puis plus vite et en rythme, puis brouillon, puis erratique, on fait l’amour dans l’eau brûlante dont le parfum nous monte à la tête. Rapides ou lancinant, j’ai fermé les yeux depuis longtemps. Je ne ressens que son corps pressé au mien, je ne ressens même plus l’eau ou l’émail de la baignoire, seulement lui, seulement ses hanches, ses cuisses, son sexe contre mon ventre, et quand il se détache, ses mains à plat sur mon torse, son regard fixe et lointain, comme s’il s’était réfugié quelque part dans sa tête pour gémir à son aise.

J’ai l’impression de courir après quelque chose, d’essayer de saisir ce qui tourne à toute vitesse dans mon ventre, de m’y bruler les doigts. Je me perds dans ses yeux, j’ai l’impression que la couleur devient liquide, une pluie de métal dans ses pupilles.

Brusquement il fronce les sourcils, sa main remonte de mon torse à ma gorge et il serre, l’air contrarié, coupant l’arrivée d’air à mon cerveau.

\- Ne jouis pas maintenant.

L’effet est dévastateur et stupide. Je jouis aussitôt, comme si l’on avait appuyé sur le bon bouton. Fort. Très fort à me tordre le ventre et me faire crier.

Je suis pantelant avachi dans l’eau, Remus me regarde d’un air dégouté et se redresse sans prévenir, m’arrachant un autre cri. Comment il fait pour rester de marbre ? Récupérant sa baguette, il lance un sort pour se nettoyer et ma bouche tremble :

\- Je suis désolé, je…

Mais il sourit en coin. Il se moque de moi. Il sort de la baignoire, me tend la main.

\- Viens.

\- Tu ne veux pas… Toi aussi… ?

Mais je prends sa main tendue et il me tire à lui. Mon corps tremble un peu, c’est lui qui le stabilise cette fois.

\- Chut.

Je ne dis plus rien. Il tient ma main, m’entraine vers les douches. Comme il l’avait proposé tout à l’heure, on déplie quelques serviettes de bain sur le sol, et on s’allonge. Jambes mêlées, son visage posé sur mon ventre. Il observe mon corps, mon sexe au repos lové contre mon ventre. Il le parcourt lentement du bout des doigts, je lui caresse les cheveux. Longuement il observe, comme s’il n’avait jamais vu, comme si c’était très différent de lui.

Puis il remonte, son visage contre mon torse, son bras autour de moi et il ferme les yeux.

Un instant, il me fait penser à Regulus. A ce qu’il provoque chez moi, ce besoin de le protéger et cette colère quand il m’ignore, cette rage tissée dans de la tristesse et de la souffrance.

J’embrasse son front un moment, repoussant ses cheveux. Il rouvre les yeux, fixe le vide. Il ressemble à quelqu’un au bord d’un abîme, et s’endormir serait comme sauter, se laisser glisser au fond. Abandonner. Je murmure contre sa tempe :

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Il met si longtemps à répondre que j’en avais oublié ma question, l’avait laissé tomber. Il soupire longtemps, ne me regarde pas. Finit par murmurer, sa voix butant sur les mots comme s’ils étaient dangereux et douloureux :

\- Je pense que je suis damné.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain dans les couloirs, Remus est comme avant. Il ne m’ignore pas mais ne me parle pas vraiment. Il me dit bonjour avec son sourire défait, il rit quand je plaisante en cours et il fronce les sourcils quand je le charme, pour que j’arrête. Mais quand entre deux portes j’essaye de prendre sa main, quand je le fixe longtemps, il ne réagit pas. Je lui fais passer des mots en cours, deux ou trois fois, des dessins ou des mots comme ça, mais il les lit et n’y répond pas.

Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment il fonctionne. Ce qu’il veut. Et j’ai cette impression désagréable que si je lui envoyais un mot comme il l’a fait, demain minuit dans les vestiaires ou peu importe, il viendrait sans discuter. Pendant une heure ou deux, on serait l’un contre l’autre à faire l’amour, à s’embrasser et à se regarder, puis il partirait et recommencerait à ne pas en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire, de moi.

Je me rends compte aussi que je le connais à peine. Que l’on n’a pas parlé, ni dans la salle de bains ni dans l’infirmerie, que l’on s’est regardé et touché et aimé mais que l’on a pas échangé plus d’une centaine de mots, en les mettant tous bout à bout.

Je lui envoie une lettre par la chouette de l’école, comme il l’a fait. Mais de même que les mots que je lui fais passer en classe, il le lit et le range sans répondre ni réagir.

Ça m’énerve. Ça me fait me sentir stupide et sale. Comme si j’étais bon à s’envoyer en l’air mais pas à discuter.

Je sèche le cours suivant. Pas envie d’aller en cours et d’écouter Horace Slughorn pérorer sur le talent de mon frère. Pas envie de faire le moindre effort, pas envie de sourire, envie de sauter de la tour d’astronomie et de ne jamais m’arrêter de tomber.

Le temps s’est réchauffé, la légère couche de neige sur le terrain de Quidditch a fondu et été remplacé par une horrible boue gelée.  Je marche entre les buts, une cigarette éteinte dans la bouche. Pas le courage de sortir les mains de mes poches, pas le courage de me battre pour l’allumer. Je traverse le terrain, ressort de l’autre côté et marche jusqu’aux vestiaires, les cheveux dans les yeux.

Ça m’apaise généralement, de venir ici. Je pense aux dizaines de match auxquels j’ai assistés, à scander le nom de James et à rire en le voyant faire des figures, essayant d’impressionner les filles. Je pense aux matchs que l’on joue dans son jardin l’été, à toutes les fois où ça se termine en guerre sanglante ou l’on se fonce dessus sans réagir, et ce soir d’aout ou j’ai vu son père pleurer d’énervement quand on a détruit la flèche d’argent qui venait juste de revenir de réparation.

Je pousse la porte des vestiaires. Je compte seulement m’y réfugier quelques minutes pour allumer ma cigarette et réfléchir, mais je me fige en découvrant que je n’y suis pas seul. Et que manifestement, je dérange.

Je reconnais en un instant les fesses nues face à moi. Le dos puissant sous le maillot jaune tâché de sueur, les cheveux dorés en crinière bordélique. Dirk Creswell lâche le garçon avec qui il est en train de coucher, qui tombe à genoux sur le sol des vestiaires et lui gueule dessus. Quand il se redresse en se frottant la jambe, son pantalon descendu aux chevilles, je reconnais Bertram Aubrey, un camarade de classe de Remus avec lequel je n’ai aucune affinité particulière. Il attrape sa baguette en me voyant, immobile près de la porte, mais Dirk lui tape sur le bras.

\- File. Pas la peine de lui lancer un sort, il ne dira rien.

L’autre grimace, hésite, puis après un regard courroucé à mon ancien amant, il remonte son pantalon et file, me bousculant légèrement au passage.

J’ai envie de lui dire que je suis désolé, que je ne voulais pas ruiner son coup, ni l’attrister, j’ai envie de l’empêcher de partir et de dire à Dirk de lui parler plus gentiment, que l’on a pas besoin d’aimer vraiment les personnes qui partagent nos nuits – ou nos après-midi – mais que dans cet espace de temps que l’on offre à l’autre, on doit les aimer entièrement, terriblement.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je laisse le Serdaigle me bousculer et quand Dirk me dit :

\- T’as m’a foutu la trouille, Black, j’ai cru que c’était Mrs. Bibine…

Je ne réponds pas. Je le regarde, splendide et musclé, pas gêné pour un sou, en maillot de Quidditch sale et érection éclatante, un vrai soleil au milieu des vestiaires. Je le regarde et une partie moite et vibrante de mon cœur à envie de me ruer sur lui, de me perdre dans les possibilités de son corps, de mordre ses muscles denses et de racler mon dos au sol dur ou au carrelage des douches, à nouveau. Mais le reste tout autour, le reste noir et dur de mon cœur hausse les épaules et dit :

\- Désolé de t’avoir dérangé.

Avant de lâcher la porte pour ressortir.

\- Sirius !

Il dit dans l’entrebâillement et ça me fige. Il ne m’avait jamais appelé par mon prénom. Je tourne la tête, il a cet air un peu déçu mais sans mais le reprocher. Il enfile un caleçon, grimace en faisant maladroitement claquer l’élastique. Toujours aussi malin.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester cinq minutes ?

Je hausse les épaules, rentre dans la pièce. Sur le banc j’allume ma cigarette, il se plante devant moi et se sèche les cheveux. J’ai des phrases dans la tête, celles que je laisse jaillir sans réfléchir d’habitude, mais elles ne veulent pas se former tout à fait. Je n’arrive pas à me moquer de lui, à lui demander… De me raconter. C’est lui qui prend la parole.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu venais faire dans les vestiaires ?

\- Je marchais au hasard. Et toi ? Rendez-vous avec Aubrey, ou heureux accident ?

\- Heureux accident ? Genre on a tous les deux glissé en sortant de la douche ?

\- Par exemple.

Il rit, j’aime son rire. Entier et bruyant, à lui coller une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu’on nous entende. Ça m’excitait, je me rappelle. J’avais tout le temps envie de lui faire mal, de le mordre, le griffer, le restreindre. Sa lumière me brûlait.

Il s’assoit à côté de moi. Je fume, me rend compte que ce n’est pas ce que je veux et écrase ma cigarette à peine commencée contre le bord métallique du banc, avant de la re-ranger dans mon paquet.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Je hausse les épaules. Il reste tout près, je sens sa présence chaude et rassurante. Sa gentillesse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains, j’en laisse une avancer vers sa jambe, contre la mienne, et il m’attire à lui, ses bras autour de moi. Je suis là, il dit. Sa voix semble venir de l’intérieur et il répète, je suis là.

\- Dirk ?

\- Hm ?

Je cherche mes mots. Je n’ai pas une question précise à lui poser, c’est plus un magma dans ma tête, un sentiment général. L’impression qu’il pourrait comprendre. Il me caresse les cheveux, du front jusqu’à la nuque.

\- Qu’est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que…

\- Absolument, Black. Je l’ai toujours pensé.

Et son rire qui vibre à l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique. J’embrasse son cou là où il est accessible, il soupire et me détache de lui.

\- T’es paumé, un peu, hein ?

Ça me fait doucement rire, moi aussi. Paumé. Tu parles. Je suis comme un chien qui va là où on veut bien de lui. J’essaye d’être fort et libre et je me réfugie dans les bras de qui me les tend, James ou Remus ou Dirk. Je les repousse quand je me sens fort et j’y retourne dès que ça ne va plus. Qu’est-ce que je peux être nase, comme personne.

\- Je te manque, parfois ?

Il fait craquer son dos, étire ses bras derrière sa nuque.

\- C’est toi qui est parti, je te signale.

\- Je sais. Je demande si je te manque.

Il hausse les épaules. Comment tu me vois, Dirk ? Comment tu fais pour me voir autrement que comme un abruti, un profiteur ou… Un mec paumé. Mais c’est comme ça que tu me vois. C’est écrit sur ton visage.

Il ne répond pas, c’est moi qui finit par prendre la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait de la peine.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. C’est passé. Mais tu me manques, oui. Parfois, et de moins en moins.

Il ramasse son jogging par terre, l’enfile puis se rassois près de moi pour lacer ses tennis.

\- Ça m’a changé, de… Te rencontrer. Et pour ça, je te suis reconnaissant. C’est juste que…

C’est juste qu’il ne sait pas pourquoi ça s’est terminé. Il ne sait pas s’il a fait quelque chose de mal, ou qui m’a déplu. Il ne sait pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui pour que je me lasse, sans prévenir, après que l’on ai fait l’amour juste ici, dans les douches à quelque mètres.

\- … Tant que ce n’était pas parce que j’étais un mauvais coup…

Plaisanterie qui cache mal le malaise dessous. Je souris, secoue la tête.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors tout va bien.

Il se redresse, enfile sa veste de sport, fait claquer le blaireau brodé sur son cœur.

\- Et si tu veux boire une bieraubeurre avec moi aux trois balais, un de ces quatre. En tout bien tout honneur ou pas… ça me ferait plaisir.

\- Tu ne sors pas avec Aubrey ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Et puis, je t’aime bien.

Mais quand il me serre dans ses bras, avant que l’on ne sorte du vestiaire, je sens la cassure à l’intérieur. Je sens la peur d’avoir mal et l’écho de ce qu’il a ressenti, quand je l’ai laissé tomber. Cette gentillesse qui fait comme un baume sur ses propres blessures mais qui ne guérit pas réellement. Faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et ne jamais rendre les coups.

Alors je traine ma solitude au haut de la tour d’astronomie.

Assis les jambes pendantes, je regarde le vide,

Incapable de penser.


	11. Chapter 11

Je fais comme Dirk a fait, quand je l’ai laissé tomber sans explications : Je prends sur moi. Je suis incapable de comprendre comment est-ce qu’on peut faire si merveilleusement l’amour avec quelqu’un dans la salle de bains des préfets puis ne plus rien en avoir à faire le lendemain, mais je voyais tout à fait comment je pouvais faire l’amour si délicieusement dans les douches des vestiaires et ne pas vouloir plus ensuite, alors…

L’ambiance de la salle commune est assez morose. Le monde extérieur se replie lentement autour de nous comme une pieuvre. Les matchs de Quidditch ont été suspendus jusqu’à nouvel ordre, malgré les efforts des capitaines de maison pour maintenir des équipes complètes. Une série d’attaque particulièrement meurtrières à beaucoup choqué la communauté sorcière il y a dix jours, et pas mal de parents ont commencés à retirer leurs enfants de l’école. A la grande tristesse de Peter, Mary Macdonald est rentrée chez elle.

Personne n’est d’humeur à réviser, même pas Lily. Ses cours sont posés ouverts devant elle, mais elle ne fait que faire léviter des guimauves et des marrons dans et hors du feu et les envoyer vers moi, James et Peter, assis à côté et autour d’elle. Ses gestes sont brusques, ses sourcils froncés. James sur le fauteuil a le même air sombre et buté et il me faut un moment pour comprendre qu’il s’est passé quelque chose. Je les fixe tour à tour mais aucun ne me rend mon regard.

\- Lils ?

Je me déplace, m’agenouille sur le tapis près de la cheminée, croise les mains dans mon dos et ouvre grand la bouche.

\- Sans les mains, d’accord ?

Elle me regarde avec l’air vide pendant quelques secondes, puis d’un mouvement de baguette, m’envoie une guimauve tiède sur le visage. Je réagis trop tard et elle s’écrase sur ma joue avant de retomber sur le sol. Je me penche et la ramasse avec les dents. La guimauve me remplit la bouche, me colle au palais. C’est délicieux.

\- Une autre !

Lily fait exprès de viser n’importe comment, et le marron chaud rebondit sur mon front, mon nez puis mon genou. J’arrive à attraper le suivant, mais je le recrache parce qu’il me brûle la langue. Peter s’y met aussi, mais à la main, sans sa baguette. Dix minutes plus tard, les premières années ont sorti un sac géant de dragées surprises et James, Peter, Lily et moi-même sommes allés nous réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons.

J’ai toujours été doué pour lancer des batailles de nourritures.

Peter et Lily s’allonge sur mon lit pour lire une bande dessinée, je reviens James sur le sien pour le cuisiner à mi-voix.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

Il grimace, désigne Lily d’un signe de tête et murmure entre ses dents :

\- Rogue.

\- Quoi Rogue ? Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?

\- Pas… Grand-chose. J’ai été con.

\- Il a été con, Jams.

Lily repousse ses cheveux de son épaule. Son regard sur James est dur, en inadéquation avec ses mots.

\- Pas toi.

Puis elle se replonge dans la bande dessinée, nous signalant qu’elle ne veut pas en parler. Peter lui tapote l’épaule, maladroitement, et elle tourne la page. James fixe ses genoux.

\- Mais ça va, maintenant.

Je n’essaye pas d’en tirer plus de lui tant que Lily est là. Elle part une demi-heure après, quand les autres garçons de notre dortoir arrivent pour dormir. Une fois les lumières éteintes, je me glisse dans le lit de James, rideaux tirés, nos baguettes entre nous diffusant une faible lueur. On chuchote :

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, avec Rogue ?

\- Pas grand-chose. C’est juste… Qu’il fait de la peine à Lils, et que ça me met tellement hors de moi que je pourrais lui lancer un Doloris.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Non, je ne pourrais pas. Mais l’envie me traverse l’esprit, d’accord ? Il a… C’est juste que quand personne ne regarde, il continue de le fixer avec son regard de veracrasse amoureuse mais dès qu’elle le regarde aussi, on dirait la méduse. Sauf que Lily ne voit que la partie Méduse. SAUF QUE je ne vais pas dire à Lily que le reste du temps il la regarde avec de l’amortentia dans les yeux, si ? Non. Bon. Voilà.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me semble si bête. Parce que ça concerne Rogue et que tout ce qui le concerne est empreint de stupidité ?

\- Et… Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Non. Si. Pas vraiment. Je me suis disputé avec Lily, qui m’a dit que j’étais jaloux, Rogue a dit des conneries, j’ai répliqué, Lily a répliqué, on s’est retrouvé à batailler en s’envoyant des vannes et d’ailleurs pourquoi tu n’étais pas là ?

Parce que je sèche les cours de plus en plus et que McGonagall a clairement mieux à faire que de me mettre en retenue ces temps-ci, avec tout ce qui se passe dehors. J’ai l’impression d’être le seul à profiter de cette liberté supplémentaire. Peut-être que personne n’a réellement envie de sécher les cours, peut-être que c’est plus rassurant pour eux de se dire que tout est normal, de s’inquiéter de leurs devoirs alors que c’est la guerre, dehors.

Je sors tout le temps. Je vais au cours qui m’intéresse, ce qui explique pourquoi je n’étais pas en cours de potions, tout à l’heure. Je vais boire à la tête de Sanglier, le meilleur endroit pour se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe et que la Gazette des Sorciers ne publie pas. Je bois du whisky pur feu de contrebande, debout sur le rebord de la tour d’Astronomie. J’ai besoin d’avoir le cœur serré tout le temps. J’ai besoin de me remplir de tout ce qui me passe à porter de main parce que le vide, le vrai vide intérieur, me terrifie plus que tous les autres.

\- J’avais besoin de prendre l’air.

James ferme et rejette le sujet d’un mouvement de tête. Sa main cherche la mienne, dans les draps, il la serre fermement.

\- Bref. Quand le festival des amabilités a été terminé, j’ai dû empêcher Lils de lui lancer un maléfice et je ne savais même pas lequel des deux me faisait le plus pitié. D’où le vrai grand malaise : Mister Mage Noir Cheveux Gras a réussi à m’inspirer, pendants quelques douloureuses secondes, un vague sentiment de pitié envers sa personne.

\- Dur.

Dire ce genre de bêtises le détend un peu, et il se tourne sur le dos, son bras libre replié sous la tête, l’autre main toujours dans la mienne. Pendant un moment on contemple tous les deux le ciel de lit, puis il murmure :

\- Sir ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va, toi ?

\- Ça ira.

Il m’attire à lui, la tête sur sa chemise de pyjama. Je frotte mon visage, il masse ma nuque avec ses doigts, lentement. Ailleurs.

\- Quand l’année sera finie… Quand on aura nos ASPIC. Toi, moi, Lils et Peter. Et d’autres peut-être. Mais au moins tous les quatre… Je pense qu’on devrait rester ensemble.

\- Emménager ensemble ?

\- Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas une idée précise en tête mais…

Il me serre un peu plus, ses doigts sont crispés et par l’ouverture de sa chemise de pyjama, je sens l’odeur de sa peau aller et venir avec sa respiration rapide.

\- J’ai juste…

Il n’arrive pas à le dire. Les choses dites deviennent réelles et il ne supporte pas ça. Je murmure :

\- Peur ?

\- Ouais. J’ai super peur.

\- Pour Lils ?

\- Pour toi. J’ai super peur pour toi.

Je redresse légèrement la tête dans la pénombre, croise son regard, brillant comme s’il allait pleurer. Je tends la main, touche sa joue, légèrement.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- A cause de ta famille. J’ai peur qu’ils…. Je n’en sais rien. Lily, je sais que les nés-moldus sont en ligne de mire, je le sais très bien et ça me fait peur aussi et je vais la protéger, même si elle est toute aussi forte que moi mais… J’ai peur qu’ils te fassent du mal à toi en particulier.

Une larme glisse le long de sa joue, jusqu’à mon pouce. J’embrasse l’endroit où elle a coulé. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu’il ne va rien m’arriver, que je n’ai pas peur. Qu’il faut protéger Lily en priorité, pas moi, qu’ils ne peuvent rien me faire, ni m’humilier ni me blesser, sauf à toucher à ceux que j’aime et que c’est pour ça, qu’il protège Lily et ça me protègera moi.

Je passe la nuit dans le lit de James, d’abord agrippé à lui, fermement enlacés comme une barrière contre la peur, puis on se détache mais on reste côte à côté, à se tenir la main sur les draps, comme dans sa chambre pendant les vacances, lovés l’un près de l’autre, refusant de se lâcher.

Le lendemain après-midi, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Serdaigles est annulé. La fille et le gendre du Professeur Brûlopot sont à Saint Mangouste. C’est Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui vient nous prévenir alors que l’on est tous en train d’attendre près des enclos.

 Les élèves s’éparpillent rapidement, discutant la nouvelle en petits groupes. Attaque de mangemorts ou intoxication alimentaire ? Lily reste un moment à discuter avec Hagrid, puis alors que James propose que l’on profite du cours annulé pour aller boire un chocolat à Pré-Au-Lard, je remarque Remus.

Il est assis sur un rocher près des enclos, tout seul. Le reste de sa classe est rentré au château, mais lui ne bouge pas, prostré là avec son sac à ses pieds. Je laisse les autres discuter et m’approche de lui.

\- …Remus ?

Il lève lentement la tête et j’ai presque un mouvement de recul. Son visage est très pâle, les cernes sont ses yeux descendent jusqu’à ses pommettes et sont d’une couleur tirant sur le violet, comme si on l’avait frappé. Je m’agenouille à sa hauteur, pose la main sur son genou.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

Ça fait bien dix jours que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Il essaye de me sourire, sa bouche tremble un peu.

\- …Ça va… Je suis juste, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Tu as l’air malade. Très malade.

Mais ce n’est pas exactement ça. Son visage est comme ravagé par un mal intérieur, qui se rapprocherait plus de l’abattement et de la dépression que de la maladie. Il secoue la tête, fronce les sourcils et avalant sa salive, il essaye de prendre sur lui-même.

\- Je ne suis pas malade. Juste fatigué, et… ça va, Sirius.

Il essaye de se lever mais chancèle un peu, pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour se stabiliser. J’ai envie de l’engueuler, de lui dire qu’il n’est pas juste fatigué et qu’il va aller fissa à l’infirmerie même si je dois le tirer, mais je sais que ça ne marchera pas, je sais que ça le figera et lui fera faire n’importe quoi. Je reste debout ses mains sur mes épaules, instinctivement j’agrippe le bord de son uniforme, me rassure du tissu entre mes doigts.

\- Ça va. Et je suis là.

On reste comme ça un moment, le vent glacé fait claquer le bord de nos robes d’uniformes. Finalement son visage montre des signes d’abandon et laissant ses mains glisser le long de mes bras, il murmure :

\- Je veux bien aller à l’infirmerie.

Je l’accompagne, marchant près de lui et de loin en loin, touchant son épaule et son bras. L’infirmerie est pleine d’élève victimes du froid ou de crises de nerfs, et Mrs Pomfresh est partie s’occuper d’une élève ayant fait une chute magistrale sur le verglas. J’emmène Remus au fond. Le lit ou l’on a fait l’amour il y a exactement un mois de ça est occupé, les rideaux tirés. Je l’installe sur un autre, tout au fond.

Ses gestes sont malhabiles, comme s’il était en train de s’endormir. Je pose les mains sur ses épaules, lui retire sa cape. Il essaye de me repousser puis se laisse docilement faire, tandis que je lui retire ses chaussures, défait sa cravate et le col de sa chemise. Là où sa peau n’est pas marquée de fatigue, elle rougit de gêne. Ou de plaisir. Je n’en sais rien.

\- Est-ce que…

Puis rien. J’ai retiré ma cape, me suis assis sur le bord de son lit, il regarde autour de lui. Immobile, allongé et au chaud, il a l’air vaguement mieux. Faisant un vague geste du bras vers le lit vide suivant, il termine sa phrase :

\- …Tu pourrais m’amener un oreiller supplémentaire ?

Je vais en chercher un. Il s’agrippe à mon épaule tandis que je le glisse et l’ajuste derrière lui. D’une main d’abord, puis ses deux bras se rejoignent dans mon dos. Il m’enlace.

Je lui rend son étreinte, sens son visage se pose contre mon cou. Ses cheveux sont tièdes dans ma paume. Son corps est dense et chaud, frissonnant. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l’avais pas tenu contre moi. Je sens son souffle fébrile sur ma nuque, ça me donne envie de le protéger, de ne jamais le lâcher.

\- Tu sais si Mrs Pomfresh va revenir vite ?

\- Je n’en sais rien, Rem. Mais je reste avec toi en attendant.

\- Tu voudrais bien me préparer ma potion… ?

Il m’explique comment faire, et je fouille dans la grande armoire vitrée pour trouver une fiole de potion Wiggenweld, à diluer dans un verre d’eau tiède avec de l’essence de valériane. Je lui rapporte un gobelet et m’installe à nouveau près de lui. Il boit lentement, avec de petites grimaces involontaires.

\- Ce n’est pas bon ?

\- Ça va. J’ai bu pire.

\- Tu es souvent malade ?

Il me jette un regard étrange, puis levant le gobelet très haut, il le termine en deux longues gorgées.

\- Vraiment pas terrible... Tu veux bien fermer les rideaux, s’il te plait ?

Je me lève, tire les rideaux tout autour de lui. Je crois que c’est une façon de me dire de partir, mais il tend la main vers moi.

\- Viens, s’il te plait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’hésite, soudainement. Pourquoi je me sens… Timide. Je me rassois à ma place, tends la main et repousse ses cheveux de son front, lentement. Il a l’air apaisé. C’est comme si son visage s’était brouillé, nimbé d’un calme qui brouille un peu ses traits. J’effleure sa joue, ses lèvres s’ouvrent quand je les touche. Il est enfoncé dans ses oreillers et ne semble pas disposer d’une once de force pour s’y soustraire, mais il murmure :

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien te pencher vers moi ?

Lentement, je me penche vers lui. Au passage, je récupère sa main dans les draps, la pose sur mon cœur. Sens, s’il te plait. Sens comme ça bat, sous ma chemise, sens comme ça bat pour toi.

Son visage est tout proche, je pose mon coude dans l’oreiller, au-dessus de sa tête. Les rideaux fermés, comme le banc derrière la serre. Que personne ne nous voit. Que personne ne nous regarder.

Dirk ne voulait pas que quelqu’un sache. C’était le genre à blaguer, à dire haut et fort que j’avais vraiment un cul de nana et que je lui plaisais bien, pour que tout le monde sache que c’était une blague, seulement une blague. Mais quand Remus demande à ce que les rideaux soient tirés, ce n’est pas pareil. Ce n’est pas de la honte, ce serait plutôt de la pudeur. L’envie de garder les choses entre nous.

\- Ton cœur bat très vite.

Je hoche la tête, il sourit, en coin, un sourire léger comme ses traits, comme son esprit qui semble divaguer, s’envoler. Sa main glisse le long de mon torse, vers ma taille et je ne sais pas s’il essaye de m’attirer à lui ou si ses gestes sont seulement malhabiles. Il murmure, comme un secret :

\- Tu voudrais bien m’embrasser ?

Je hoche la tête, bêtement. Puis je me penche un peu plus, et je l’embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont sèches, froides et gercées. Je les embrasse et plus je les embrasse plus j’en ai envie. Plus j’ai faim de lui.

Je l’embrasse jusqu’à sentir la chaleur du sang dans ses lèvres, sur sa langue. Ses mains sont sur ma taille, tirant sans force sur ma chemise pour toucher ma peau. D’un geste sec, je tire le tissu et il rit contre ma bouche. Ses mains sont froides et lentes sur mon dos.

Il finit par retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Il a l’air bien. Se tournant légèrement sur le côté, il ramène l’oreiller supplémentaire devant lui et l’enlace.

\- J’ai envie de chocolat, il dit.

Et je l’aime.

Je l’aime.

 


	12. Chapter 12

\- Mais je ne vais pas choisir entre mes amies et toi !

Aïe. Ça fait un moment que Lily et James se disputent à peu près silencieusement, voix étouffés et mots griffonnés sur le parchemin de l’autre, mais James vient probablement de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide, et le niveau est monté de trente décibels. Mrs Pince se tourne brusquement vers nous, fusille Lily du regard.

\- Miss Evans, tout de même.

Lily serre les dents, s’excuse et tourne légèrement le dos à James. Il continue de parler à son épaule, elle lui donne des coups de coude agacée et finit par le repousser vraiment, en chuchotant un très audible et très définitif :

\- Non.

Qui fait retomber James sur son siège. Il tient bien trois minutes avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lils et de commencer sa phrase par : « Mais… ».

Lily n’aime pas du tout. Elle le regarde avec les sourcils levés, genre « Tu n’as pas osé » et ramassant ses affaires, elle le plante là, après lui avoir formellement interdit de la suivre, sous peine de lui aplatir les cheveux définitivement. C’est dur de ne pas rire.

James s’ébouriffe le crâne en la regardant partir, comme s’il avait peur d’une malédiction. Peter lui prend son parchemin pour pouvoir lire l’échange qu’il a eu avec Lily, et moi je regarde Remus, de l’autre côté de la table, sur le côté. Je le fixe jusqu’à qu’il redresse la tête, et il me sourit en retour.

On s’est réunis avec une quinzaine de septièmes années pour une séance de révisions. On passe les ASPICS blancs dans une dizaine de jours, juste après la Saint-Valentin.

La Saint-Valentin à propos de laquelle Lily et James se disputaient.

La Saint-Valentin à propos de laquelle je ne sais pas quoi penser.

James se racle la gorge, gribouille quelque chose sur son parchemin, feuillette son livre et finit par me demander :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller la voir ?

\- Et lui dire que tu es désolé d’être un sale con et qu’elle avait raison comme d’habitude ?

\- Pas du tout !

Puis baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser mon regard, l’air buté mais pas trop sûr, il ajoute :

\- J’aime juste pas qu’elle se balade toute seule.

\- T’es sérieux ?

\- Oui. Les Serpentards commencent à… Je ne sais pas. Prendre des libertés. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit victime d’une « mauvaise blague »,

Il dessine les guillemets dans les airs et je vois Mrs Pince derrière lui, qui venait lui dire de se taire sous peine d’être chassé de la bibliothèque, l’écouter attentivement.

\- contre les nés-moldus ou je ne sais quoi d’autre que ton frère et ses copains pourraient inventer !

Silence.

Peter grimace. Dorcas et Marlène, en face de nous, se figent à la mention de mon frère. Il n’est jamais mentionné devant moi.

C’est la bibliothécaire qui rompt le silence. Sa voix d’habitude pincée est ferme mais douce.

\- Je pense que cette discussion est terminée mais si vous souhaitez la continuer, veuillez le faire hors de la bibliothèque, les enfants.

Ces derniers mots me hérissent, me donnent brusquement envie de hurler. Les enfants. A devoir se protéger les uns les autres des uns des autres. A voir le spectre de la mort flotter au-dessus de nos maisons et à apprendre à s’en défendre. Les enfants.

Je referme mon manuel de Défense Contre les forces du mal, me lève et le range dans mon sac. James me fixe, blême, mais je refuse de croiser son regard.

\- Sir, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C’est rien.

\- Je ne voulais pas, ça m’a échappé…

\- C’est rien, je te dis.

Et je souris, faux, sans le regarder. Dorcas, Marlène et Peter me regardent tous mais je sors sans en regarder un seul, sans me laisser atteindre par une seule flèche de leur pitié ou pire, de leur compréhension alors qu’ils ne savent pas, ils n’ont aucune idée,

Alors que je ne veux pas qu’ils sachent que ce que je ressens, c’est de la peur.

Je tourne résolument au sortir de la bibliothèque, à droite puis à gauche jusqu’à me retrouver absolument nulle part et devoir faire demi-tour.

En revenant sur mes pas, je tombe sur Remus. Son sac encore ouvert, le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait roulé dans sa main. Il est sorti juste derrière moi. Il me regarde et il ne dit rien. Quand je me plante devant lui il ne dit rien non plus. Il n’est vraiment pas assez bavard.

On se regarde un chien de faïence pendant un moment, puis quand je vais pour lui dire que je n’ai aucune envie de parler de mon frère ou de quoi que ce soit d’autre, il prend la parole.

\- Et si on sortait ?

\- Si on sortait. Du château ?

\- Oui, j’en ai marre de réviser. Tu m’emmènes quelque part ?

\- Je t’emmènes ?

\- Je sais très bien que tu t’es aventuré à peu près partout dans les dix kilomètres autour de ce château.

J’oublie légèrement que je suis en colère. Mes épaules et mes mains oublient, se décrispent. Un peu. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Lily… M’a raconté pas mal de choses sur toi.

Il frotte l’arrête de son nez avec son doigt et me regarde, de la façon la plus craquante qu’il ne m’avait jamais regardé, à m’en faire complètement oublier ce qui se passait avant.

\- Dernièrement. Elle m’a raconté pas mal de choses dernièrement.

Je hoche la tête. J’imagine Lils penchée vers lui après une réunion de préfets, essayant l’air de rien de placer le plus d’informations positives à mon sujet possible. J’imagine… Je ne sais pas. Ce qu’il pourrait y avoir. Lui, et moi, et… Je n’en sais rien. Ça traverse juste ma tête comme un flash, ça me fait rougir et dire :

\- Ouais. Je t’emmène quelque part. Enlève ton uniforme et… Retrouve moi… Près du grand miroir du quatrième étage. Dans quinze minutes. D’accord ?

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne me dit pas que c’est insensé. Il regarde ses mains, tâchés d’encre, en pensant surement au fait qu’il devrait les laver et j’ajoute :

\- Tes mains sont très belles.

Parce que ça me traverse l’esprit et que c’est vrai, elles sont magnifiques ses mains, avec leurs tâches et leurs cicatrices. Il rougit, les enfouit brusquement dans ses poches. On se sépare rapidement pour aller dans nos salles communes respectives.

Lily est assise au bout des escaliers des dortoirs, sa baguette à la main. Un flot de pétales de fleurs fanées est posé à ses pieds, probablement issues de ladite baguette. Elle lève la tête quand j’arrive mais la rabaisse aussitôt en voyant que c’est moi.

\- Il t’a envoyé t’excuser à sa place, c’est ça ?

\- Non, il m’a énervé aussi alors je suis parti.

Elle hausse un sourcil, un vague sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Difficile de savoir si je plaisante ou pas. Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux puis lui attrapant le poignet, je la tire vers le dortoir.

\- Viens, il faut que je me change.

\- Et il faut que je vienne, parce que… ?

Mais elle grimpe les escaliers avec moi, et s’installe sur mon lit tandis que je défais ma cravate et retire mon pull.

\- Pour me dire comment m’habiller pour un rendez-vous galant et parce que la vue d’un beau mâle à demi nu ne peut que te remonter le moral.

Elle rit en plongeant dans ma malle pour me trouver des affaires. Je jette celles que je porte au hasard sur le lit puis attend le verdict, en caleçon devant elle. Elle se tourne, mon cuir et un tee-shirt qui n’est pas à moi dans la main. Je ne sais même pas d’où elle vient de faire sortir ça. Elle m’inspecte un instant, puis soupire.

\- Tu ne lui dis pas, hein, mais t’es mieux foutu que James.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais. Il croit qu’il suffit de monter sur un balai deux fois par semaine pour avoir un corps de rêve, mais il faudrait peut-être que Peter et lui arrête les concours de biéraubeurre.

 Puis elle a ce sourire, intérieur qui déborde et je sais qu’elle n’échangerait pour rien au monde le corps de James contre le mien, parce qu’elle en aime chaque centimètre et elle n’est même plus fâché contre lui. Cet amour trop grand, je le vois irradier d’elle, de ces cheveux comme un soleil et je l’envie si fort, elle, ou James je ne sais même pas, d’aimer et d’être aimé comme ça, je l’envie à en avoir mal au ventre.

Elle me tend ce qu’elle a choisi, et je regarde le pull. Il est fin, glissant comme de l’eau entre les doigts et couleur d’argent liquide. Je ne comprends pas d’où ça sort.

\- C’est à moi, je viens de l’invoquer. Il est de la couleur de tes yeux.

Je vais pour répliquer quelque chose mais son regard m’en empêche.

\- Met le, elle dit. Tes yeux seront magnifiques et Remus ne verra que ça.

Je hoche la tête, puis grimace :

\- Qu’est ce qui te fais dire que…

\- Je t’en prie.

Je ne dis plus rien, m’habille, me recoiffe du bout des doigts face au miroir. Lily pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je me demande comment il faut, tout seul dans son dortoir, sans une Lily pour l’aider…

Nos regards se croisent dans la glace, ses mains descendent et elle m’enlace, la tête sur mon dos. On ne dit rien.

Puis la porte s’ouvre et va claquer contre le mur.

\- Woah, c’est quoi ça ? Vous allez vous réconcilier sur mon dos ?

Lily tourne la tête vers James, sans me lâcher.

\- Sir et moi on n’était pas fâchés l’un contre l’autre, je te signale.

Je tapote la main de Lily sur mon ventre, me dégage.

\- Ne t’enfonce pas, abruti. Merci, Lils.

\- Tu me raconteras.

Je hoche la tête, James est comme un idiot dans l’entrée du dortoir, à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Je lui passe devant et comme il regarde droit devant lui, je lui attrape le poignet pour le forcer à se tourner vers moi.

\- Et rangez le dortoir quand vous aurez fini.

Il grimace, mais je sais que j’ai raison. Ils adorent tellement se réconcilier sur l’oreiller que je suis persuadé qu’ils finissent par se disputer exprès.

Je file hors de la salle commune, retourne jusqu’à la bibliothèque, la dépasse et arrive au grand miroir. Remus n’est pas encore là, j’essaye de ne pas avoir l’air suspicieux à l’attendre bêtement.

Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé. Se passe les mains dans les cheveux, me regarde moi, puis le miroir.

\- C’est…

\- Un passage secret.

Il hoche la tête, l’air de dire que c’est tout à fait normal. Il veut s’approcher pour toucher la surface argentée, mais je lui prends la main avant. Un instant elle reste inerte dans ma paume, puis ils serrent nos doigts et ça me donne mal au ventre. Comme la colère tout à l’heure, tellement proche et si différent à la fois.

\- Regarde.

Le couloir est désert. Je tapote la surface avec la pointe de ma baguette, plusieurs fois, puis trace un large cercle. La matière de la glace se met à décrire des vagues, à devenir opaque, liquide. Remus avale sa salive avec un petit bruit de peur.

\- Il faut qu’on traverse ça ?

\- Oui.

D’accord.

Je l’entraine, le voit fermer les yeux. La surface du miroir n’a pas tout à fait disparu, c’est comme plonger dans un pot de peinture, sentir la sensation sur tout le corps. De l’autre côté, Remus s’inspecte, mais il n’a pas de traces sur lui. Derrière nous, le miroir s’est reformé. Il en touche la surface dure, incertain.

\- Tu sais comment repasser dans l’autre sens ?

\- Non. Mais on ne pourra pas ressortir par ici de toute façon.

Je tire légèrement sur son coude et lui montre le chemin que l’on va prendre. Sur deux mètres, c’est un couloir de marbre lisse. Au-delà, il y a toujours du marbre, lisse et légèrement brillant dans la pénombre. Mais c’est un toboggan, qui s’enfonce dans les ténèbres.

Remus a un mouvement de recul, mais je tiens toujours son coude.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?


	13. Chapter 13

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Il hausse un sourcil, dégage son coude de ma paume.

\- Non.

Oh, woah. Je me sens con, d’un coup. C’était une question rhétorique. La gêne qui se pose sur nous est brusque et épaisse comme la surface du miroir. Je hasarde :

\- Pas sur tout, mais… Enfin…

\- Je te fais assez confiance pour être là. Et pour prendre ce toboggan si tu me dis que c’est la chose à faire.

Je hoche la tête. D’accord. En même temps je ne suis pas persuadé que je lui confierais ma vie si le cas arrivait, donc… Ce n’est qu’une petite vexation que j’oublie vite.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd’hui. Viens. Tu préfère être devant ou derrière ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Sur le toboggan.

\- C’est une métaphore ?

\- Non.

\- Alors derrière.

Je voudrais lui dire qu’il réfléchit trop, mais je me contente de m’asseoir au seuil, et de tapoter le sol pour qu’il se glisse derrière moi. Je croise ses bras sur mon ventre et agrippant ses chevilles, je les glisse entre mes genoux.

\- Agrippe toi.

Et puis on part.

Le toboggan est enchanté, la glissade est facile et légère. Remus tient sa baguette allumée plaquée contre mon torse, nous enrobant d’un halo bleu et brillant. Il est crispé d’abord, mais se détend rapidement et ses mains glissent à l’intérieur de mon cuir.

Dans le noir, un peu avant la fin de la descente, il m’embrasse dans le cou.

Arrivé au bas du toboggan, je me propulse en avant et me retrouve debout dans le couloir, Remus sur le dos. Je l’entends prendre une grande inspiration mais il ne lâche pas. Je tire ses bras autour de mon cou, sécurise ses jambes autour de ma taille et je commence à marcher. Il y a une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marches dans le couloir sans lumière et il en met une entière avant de grogner :

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me poser, maintenant.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Il réfléchit à une réponse convaincante, les bras serrés autour de mon cou, le visage reposant sur ma nuque. Il est fatigué, il l’est tout le temps.

\- Pour qu’on puisse discuter ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est de discuter dont j’ai envie…

Je le repose doucement par terre, il me regarde avec l’air dubitatif, le genre de regard qu’il pose en général sur les élèves qui posent des questions stupides en cours.

\- Et on a besoin d’aller aussi loin, pour baiser ?

Le mot me choque dans sa bouche. Je cherche sa main dans la pénombre, il me repousse et se met en marche.

\- Je plaisantais…

\- Je sais.

Alors je marche à côté de lui, nos bras se frôlant de temps en temps. J’ai envie de prendre sa main mais je ne veux pas qu’il la repousse encore. J’attends.

\- Alors…

Il se racle la gorge.

\- Lily et James… Se sont réconciliés ?

\- Je dirais qu’ils sont en train.

\- Hmm. Oh. Dans votre dortoir ?

\- Dans le lit de James. J’espère. Ou dans le mien.

Remus hoche la tête. Nos doigts se frôlent encore, ils s’agrippent un instant puis se lâchent. Le souterrain est légèrement humide et dégage une odeur fraiche, une odeur de mousse et d’eau. Quand il pleut, des petites gouttes courent au plafond.

On parle par à-coups, par aller et retour de conversations qui s’accrochent. Plus on marche plus la nature est bruyante et nos silences sont remplis de bruissements.

\- C’est déjà arrivé, que James et toi, vous…

Ils cherchent ses mots mais même si j’ai compris, je le laisse finir. J’aime l’entendre parler. Sa voix et sa façon d’être, quand il hésite, quand il me choque, quand il prononce mon nom.

-…Vous…Vous embrassiez ?

\- Jamais.

\- Et d’autres trucs ? Que vous vous, heu, touchiez. Tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre.

\- Je sais. J’ai envie de répondre, mais j’ai envie de comprendre pourquoi tu demandes ça.

Il hausse les épaules. La porte en bois mal scellée qui ferme le tunnel n’est plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres, et Remus glisse sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je suis juste… Curieux.

\- Je n’ai jamais rien fait avec James.

On dévie de la route, parce que sans prévenir, il me tire contre le bord et appuie mon dos au mur. Il est plus petit, son corps s’appuie contre le mien quand il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour m’embrasser et j’ai l’impression d’entendre mon cœur frapper la paroi avec un bruit sourd.

A chaque fois que je goute sa langue j’ai envie de le dévorer. Sa salive. Le gout de sa salive dans ma bouche. Je ne savais pas que l’on pouvait connaitre ça. Quand il m’embrasse à pleine bouche, les mains serrés à mon col, quand il me mord et me presse et m’aspire en lui et que j’oublie tout, contre son corps quand je ne sens plus que l’humeur humide de l’air et de sa nuque, quand dans le noir il semble devenir une autre personne, brusquement, sans prévenir.

Ses mains glacées glissent depuis ma nuque, passent sous mon tee-shirt, une longue caresse sur mon ventre. Il recule, me laisse démunit et défait. Il murmure :

\- Je suis curieux de toi.

Je ne savais pas.

On sort quelques minutes plus tard, le temps que je retrouve mon souffle et me calme. En un baiser il m’a enflammé, j’ai l’impression que mes pensées s’emmêlent, distordues les unes contre les autres.

Le souterrain ouvre sur un genre de talus, qui descend à une route goudronnée. Remus se laisse glisser jusqu’en bas, regarde autour de lui, suspicieux.

\- Ou est-ce que l’on est ?

\- Sur une route Moldue. Range ta baguette.

\- Une route moldue ? Il y a des routes sorcières, maintenant ?

\- Non, mais on est sur une route qui va à un village moldu.

\- Un village moldu, si près de Poudlard ?

\- On n’est pas SI près, déjà. Et c’est le plus près. Stonehaven, le village moldu le plus proche de Poudlard. C’est là que j’achète mes cigarettes.

Remus m’observe un moment. Il a cette expression de qui n’aime pas être pris au dépourvu. Il essaye d’empêcher ses sourcils de se hausser, ou de retenir toutes les questions et exclamations qui lui viennent. Finalement, il glisse sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et dit :

\- D’accord.

On se met en marche le long de la route et rapidement, après avoir traversé une petite rivière, on se retrouve au milieu du village. Il n’est pas très tard, le pub local, le CARRON FISH Bar, est ouvert et de la musique sort de la porte ouverte.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- … Un peu… Mais ça fait des années que je n’ai pas fréquenté de Moldus…

\- Fais-moi confiance. Non, pardon, je veux dire… Enfin viens.

C’est venu tout seul. Fais-moi confiance. Je l’entends dans ma tête, me dire que non, il ne me fait pas confiance, justement. J’entre, tape du plat de la main sur le bar. Le serveur est un vieil homme à casquette de marin, avec une barbe fournie, constamment en train d’essayer des verres avec le même torchon sale.

\- Salut James. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Salut Horace. Les examens, tu sais…

\- T’as réussi au moins ?

Il décroche un verre au-dessus de lui, le tape sur le bois puis le remplit à la tireuse.

\- Evidemment.

Il pousse la bière vers moi, j’en demande une autre pour Remus, qui reste derrière sans trop parler, et deux fish and chips. On se glisse dans un box avec nos bières, Remus regarde partout autour de lui sans parler.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- ça va. Je…

Il boit une gorgée de bière, la garde dans sa bouche un moment, la fait aller et venir sur son palais avant de l’avaler et j’ai envie de lui faire mal. J’ai envie de serrer sa gorge, de tirer ses cheveux, il fait se hérisser le duvet sur mes bras et j’ai envie de lui faire juste un peu mal.

\- Je traite les informations.

Il boit encore un peu, le poisson et les frites arrivent à la table dans des cornets de journaux, avec un grand bol de purée de petits pois et pas de couverts. J’arrose le mien de vinaigre, il m’observe et copie mes gestes. Il grimace légèrement à cause de l’acidité, puis ses yeux se mettent à briller et il mord dans le poisson.

\- C’est délicieux.

Il boit encore un peu, ses joues rosissent, il murmure : « Merci de m’avoir emmené ici ». Puis, quelques bouchées plus tard :

\- Tu me parles de ton frère ?

Curieux. De tout, pas seulement de moi. Peut-être de ce qui se passe, de la guerre autour de nous. Je ne réponds pas, trempe mon poisson dans la sauce tartare. Il enchaine :

\- Je le connais un peu, tu sais. En tant que préfet. Parfois j’ai l’impression que je le connais plus que je ne te connais toi, c’est… Etrange.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas de parler de moi ?

Je ne sais pas si c’est méchant. Ça sort sèchement mais il ne se déstabilise pas.

\- Tu n’es pas le genre de personne qui se raconte.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Son genou appuie contre le mien sous la table.

\- Que tu es le genre de personne qui se vie ?

Je retire mon genou, son sourire descend un peu.

\- Et ça, qu’est ce que ça veut dire ?

Il hausse les épaules, s’enfonce un peu dans son siège. Il a mis un froid en parlant de son frère, il essaye de le repousser mais rien n’y fait. J’ai des mots coincés dans la gorge.

\- Que l’on ne te découvre pas en te posant des questions.

\- Et tu as l’impression de me découvrir, en couchant avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Je ne réponds pas. A chaque mot il me met un peu plus les nerfs en pelote, et je serais incapable d’expliquer pourquoi. Il m’énerve, c’est tout, sa façon de se comporter, comme s’il me brûlait en permanence, j’adore ça mais ça me fait mal.

Je ne savais pas.

\- Je ne me vois pas parler de mon frère à quelqu’un qui n’a pas confiance en moi.

Il reste immobile un instant, puis hoche la tête.

On termine de manger en silence, il se sent idiot au moment de payer et insiste pour me rembourser en argent sorcier. Je lui annonce un taux de change absolument insensé et il ne bronche pas, n’a pas d’expression quand je lui dis que je plaisante.

Je suis fâché et j’ai envie de l’embrasser quand même.

On repart, longe la rue vers la place et l’église du village. Il se tient les mains dans les poches, regarde le sol. On se glisse sous les arcades, dans l’ombre, et je sors ma baguette pour déverrouiller la porte.

L’Eglise est petite et j’aime le bruit qu’elle fait. C’est la seule église dans laquelle je suis rentrée, je ne sais pas si elles ont toutes ça mais Lils dit que oui : Cette résonnance feutrée, ce chuchotement d’âmes, cette musique que l’on entend tout bas dans sa tête en remontant l’allée.

Remus regarde autour de lui sans réagir beaucoup, les mains toujours enfouies. dans les poches. Il me suit jusqu’à l’autel, s’assied à côté de moi sur l’estrade, sur l’épais tapis rouge sombre. Finalement il se passe les mains dans les cheveux, les repousse de son visage et murmure :

\- Je suis désolé.

Et :

\- Je ne fais confiance à personne.

Et puis :

\- Mais je te fais plus confiance qu’à n’importe qui.

Et enfin :

\- Viens contre moi, s’il te plait.

Il m’ouvre ses bras. Je le considère un instant, puis je laisse tomber, j’oublie, je me glisse dans ses bras. Il embrasse mon cou, ma nuque, il m’attire sur lui sur le tapis dont l’odeur de poussière et d’encens monte à la tête.

On ne fait aucun bruit, on se laisse porter par les sons environnants. Il me renverse, je passe sous l’autel, sous le tissu qui nous dissimule, qui nous enferme l’un dans le regard de l’autre. Il m’embrasse, défait mon jean, je me soulève un peu et il le tire à mes genoux, mon caleçon avec. Rude et lancinant, comme une musique qui vous secoue. Il embrasse mon ventre nu, qui se serre sous ses lèvres, il appuie son visage dans le creux de mon aine et il me respire.

Un temps.

Penché sur moi, ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches, il observe mon visage. Je me sens vulnérable, à demi nu sous lui tout habillé. Il caresse mon visage, j’ai l’impression de trembler.

Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux,

Tu peux tout prendre de moi.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques.

Puis il plonge en moi

Et je sens les vagues

Que sa bouche promet à mon corps,

Je sens les vagues

Me balayer et m’engloutir.


	14. Chapter 14

Nus,

Complètement nus et en sueur, cachés sous le dai de l’autel. Comme si on me tirait d’un rêve. La sueur coule des cheveux de Remus, elle fait son chemin de sa nuque à son torse comme un collier, descend le long de son torse, fait luire sa peau et ses cicatrices. Il tremble au-dessus de moi, dans mes bras, serré contre mes genoux, en bordel contre moi et moi en bordel contre lui.

Parce qu’on peut faire l’amour trente ou trois fois avant d’être saisis, attrapés en plein vol par quelque chose de plus grand, que l’amour que le sexe que le plaisir que l’oubli, quelque chose de plus profond.

On se serre l’un contre l’autre, frissonnants. Il fait glacial dans l’église et notre sueur se refroidit vite. On sort haletants de sous le tissu, on se rhabille et l’on se regarde, on continue de s’embrasser, de se toucher, comme si l’on courrait toujours,

Comme si ça n’avait été qu’un flash, que l’on était pas sûr, que l’on avait besoin de recommencer. On parle à mi-voix, très vites, souffles courts, par morceaux de phrases qui flottent autour de nous à ne plus savoir qui l’a donné qui l’a reçu.

\- Tu veux rentrer au château ?

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser.

\- Je veux dormir contre toi cette nuit.

\- Je ne peux pas te lâcher.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- Allons dormir ailleurs

\- Tous les deux

C’est terrifiant et immense, on sort et on s’embrasse sur le parvis là où l’on peut nous voir mais on a trop faim de l’autre, je pourrais lui faire l’amour encore, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire mais je pourrais, l’embrasser contre le mur et faire taper sans crâne contre la pierre, encore, encore, encore, comme une cloche qui taperait fort,

Je veux le mordre je veux le torturer, je veux m’enfuir avec lui il me rend malade.

On s’enfuit dans la rue main dans la main, il me tire à un embranchement et on transplane, dans une ruelle de Pré-Au-Lard, si proche.

Il a le souffle coupé mais il se rue quand même sur moi, comme s’il ne respirait que contre ma bouche avec ses hanches pressées, aux miennes, on vient tout juste de faire l’amour mais c’est comme si on nous avait balancé de l’essence, je viens à peine de me rhabiller et je voudrais m’arracher la peau, être plus nu que nu qu’il tienne mon cœur dans ses mains qu’il y enfonce ses dents.

Je ne sais même pas de quoi il me supplie, mais la tête de Sanglier à des chambres et le Barman déteste déjà tout et tout le monde alors qu’est-ce que ça change ? Remus m’attend dehors, je ne le laisse que les quelques minutes nécessaires à prendre une chambre mais quand il me rejoint il tremble comme si je l’avais abandonné.

Et ça recommence.

Sur le tapis devant la cheminée, ma main sur sa bouche

Ses dents dans ma taille

Ses ongles sur mon dos

Ma langue le long de chacune de ses cicatrices

Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi animal, aussi violent décadent terrifiant, aussi libre,

Je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi moi-même.

C’est violent, très vite. Une violence maitrisée et désirée mais par bribes, on ne sait plus. Par bribes, l’autre nous échappe, on part trop loin. Comme des coutures qui craquent le long de nos corps, de nos costumes et par-dessous, des éclats de lumière et de réalité.

Il cherche ma gorge, je me débats, et quand il serre, je vois des étoiles comme si j’entrais dedans, comme si je les touchais, comme si elles pleuvaient sur moi, me heurtaient, me blessaient, me rendaient fou. Il serre ma gorge, frappe mon crâne contre le sol et je pars, je ne me rappelle plus, je ne savais pas.

Des heures ou dix minutes après, on se porte l’un l’autre au lit, on s’agrippe aux montants et nos gestes nous font mal, nos muscles endoloris. Les draps sentent une rassurante odeur de renfermé, je lèche sa sueur, son torse est moite, nos jambes se mêlent, il rabat l’épaisse couverture sur nous.

Contre son torse mouillé de sueur j’appuie mon front, j’ai besoin d’entendre son cœur battre. Il ferme ses bras autour de moi et pendant les heures qui suivent, ou je surnage entre rêve et éveil, je suis plus proche de lui que je ne l’avais jamais été de quiconque.

 

Je me réveille dans le flou le plus total.

Mon corps me fait mal, je suis seul dans la chambre. Mes affaires sont étalées sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, et plus roulées en boule et jetées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il est tôt encore, très tôt, le petit déjeuner doit à peine commencer à être servi dans la Grande Salle.

Je m’étire, grogne en sentant les élancements, partout, dans mes bras et mon torse, dans mes cuisses. Je tâtonne vers la salle de bains, essaye de pisser droit avec une érection matinale et ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant dans la glace.

Les marques violettes et bleues sur mon cou retracent exactement les mains de Remus. Je m’inspecte. Un peu de sang a séché en haut de ma cuisse, à l’intérieur, là où il m’a mordu de toutes ses forces, à laisser encore au matin la trace de ses dents. J’en ai des frissons.

Je me rhabille, un peu dans le brouillard. Je ne m’étonne pas d’être seul. Si je m’étais réveillé avant lui, moi aussi j’aurais voulu partir. Après une nuit comme ça je veux seulement être seul avec mes pensées, seul avec moi-même pour me reconstituer, pour vérifier que je suis toujours entier.

Je me faufile dehors pour ne pas croiser le patron. Le soleil n’est pas encore levé, Pré-Au-Lard est enveloppé dans une brume bleutée. Je suis épuisé et j’ai froid, j’hésite à prendre une des calèches jusqu’à Poudlard mais je n’ai pas envie de devoir m’expliquer à qui que ce soit. J’enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou pour cacher les marques.

Et je marche, les bras serrés autour de moi.

Mon esprit réfléchit tout seul, j’ai l’impression de pouvoir le sentir, tisser une toile sur les dernières heures, sur la soirée et la nuit. Essayer d’accrocher les choses entres elles et au détour du chemin, arrêté devant la bordure qui mène à la cabane hurlante, les bras repliés autour de son torse comme moi, il y a Remus.

On échange un vague regard, je m’arrête à côté de lui. On n’a pas besoin de se parler, on ne veut surtout pas se toucher. J’ai l’impression que si j’entre à nouveau en contact avec sa peau, la mienne va fondre.

Je ne lui demande pas si ça va. Il a l’air en colère, dépité et obstiné. Je tremble près de lui mais je ne bouge pas, j’attends. Je l’attends. Quand il se décide à bouger je le suis.

On marche vers le château, côte à côte, sans se parler. Petit à petit mes bras se défont, mes pensées s’ordonnent. On arrive alors que d’autres septièmes années descendent les marches pour aller petit-déjeuner mais Remus les ignore. Remus se fout que les gens autour posent des questions ou aient des suspicions. Il ne s’intéresse qu’à moi.

Debout à l’entrée de la grande salle, bras croisés autour de nous pour se protéger de la glace, on se fixe un moment. On ne ressemble pas à deux personnes qui viennent de partager une nuit de passion. On ressemble à deux rescapés d’une attaque, d’un tremblement de terre, deux personnes qui se auront dormies dehors en protégeant l’autre de son corps. Lentement il défait ses bras, les noue à nouveau autour de moi et je fais de même. On ne touche pas la peau de l’autre, on se sent rassurés par le tissu entre nous. On se respire. Longtemps.

Puis il recule, nos bras glissent. Son regarde de bronze est mat, habituellement insondable et il me dit :

\- Parle-moi de ton frère. Et je te parlerais de mes cicatrices.

Puis se détournant, il s’éloigne de la grande salle, de moi, il part vers la tour de Serdaigle sans un regard en arrière.

Je rentre à pas hésitants dans la salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai froid comme ça. Lily et James sont assis côtes à côtes, ils se tiennent la main sur le banc et ils me fixent, l’air soucieux. Je m’approche, ils s’écartent pour me faire de la place entre eux mais je me glisse du côté de James et prend un toast sur la table.

Il est lourd dans ma main, dépourvu de gout mais je frotte ma langue et mon palais contre sa surface granuleuse. Je ne sais pas si j’ai très faim ou la nausée.

\- Sirius ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hoche lentement la tête, Lily tend la main et le pose sur mon coude.

\- On ne s’est pas inquiétés en ne te voyant pas revenir mais Sir… Tu as une tête épouvantable.

J’essaye de lui sourire mais les coins de ma bouche sont trop lourds. Je me sens épuisé, pris dans une torpeur épaisse comme la pâte de friture des Fish and Chips.

\- Je suis juste fatigué. Très fatigué.

\- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?

Elle tourne la tête, cherche Remus du regard mais il n’est pas dans la salle. Je lui décroche une version un peu foirée de mon sourire charmeur habituel.

\- A ton avis, Lils, qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? Tu veux un dessin ?

Mais James me coupe, et dans son ton il y a un petit quelque chose de « ne parle pas comme ça à ma copine » qui me refroidit.

\- Tu ressembles plus à quelqu’un qui s’est pris une raclée que quelqu’un qui a passé une agréable soirée, Sirius.

Tendant la main, il tire sur mon écharpe, un peu plus fort qu’il n’est nécessaire. Je grimace quand la laine frotte contre ma peau irritée, et je l’arrête avant qu’il ne me la retire complètement. Ma gorge est apparente et Lily ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Qui t’as fait ça ?

\- Mais à ton avis, Lils ?

Je la réenroule autour de mon cou, je regarde le bras de James sur les épaules de Lily et je ne sais pas. Je me sens tellement…

\- Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Ouais. Mais pas de la manière que tu imagines.

Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai à parler comme ça, à me pavaner, à me protéger derrière le rire et le mépris. James se détourne de moi, lâche le bout de son écharpe.

\- Laisse, mon cœur.

Elle le regarde, elle voudrait ajouter quelque chose et j’aurais besoin qu’elle le fasse, qu’elle me dise… Mais elle ne fait rien, elle laisse tomber et retourne à son petit-déjeuner et moi je me sens tellement...

Seul.

J’abandonne mon toast là, sors du banc, m’étire et grogne parce que mes muscles me font mal.

\- Et sur cette discussion délicieuse, je vous laisse, je vais me coucher.

\- Tu comptes encore sécher ?

\- Et ça te pose un problème ?

Lily ne nous regarde pas. Elle reste penchée sur son bol de céréales, ses cheveux masquant légèrement son visage. James se tourne vers moi, lui. Son regard est étrange, pas vraiment dur, plutôt agacé mais avec une couche de lassitude, comme s’il devait encore me répéter la même chose.

\- C’est important. Pas pour les ASPIC à la fin de l’année, c’est important parce qu’on apprend à se battre. A se défendre et à se battre. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire n’importe quoi en te disant que c’est pas important.

Il ne dit même pas ça comme un défi, comme s’il était en colère et que je devais riposter, comme si on pouvait se battre comme on le fait parfois et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il dit ça l’air agacé et dépité et quand il a fini, il se tourne résolument vers son assiette d’œufs brouillés et je les regarde, mes meilleurs amis,

Me tournant le dos.

Je pars. Je me barre, je retourne au dortoir, croise Peter dans l’escalier qui essaye de me parler mais l’ignore. J’ai envie d’être dans mon lit et j’ai envie de boire jusqu’à oublier, j’ai envie de quelque chose que je ne peux ni définir ni comprendre ni atteindre, j’ai envie de me sentir moins mal.

Je prends une douche brûlante, puis glacée, je hurle de frustration sous l’eau froide. Assis par terre sur le carrelage, je regarde la morsure en haut de ma cuisse, je sens les bleus autour de mon cou, les effleure du bout des doigts.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne savais pas.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Je reste au lit toute la matinée, enroulé dans mon peignoir, sous la couette. Peter arrive essoufflé à treize heures, se laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Faut qu’tu… viennes dé…jeuner, Sirius. McGonagall, elle veut te voir.

Je le regarde avec l’air absent, détourne la tête. J’ai besoin d’être tout seul le reste de la journée. Je n’ai pas envie de parler. Je me sens vide, je ne peux même pas dormir et de loin en loin, j’effleure mon cou avec les doigts pour retrouver la sensation. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis triste comme ça.

J’ignore Peter, il pose la main sur mon coude et je le repousse.

\- Sirius… S’il te plait, il faut que tu manges. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

\- Je n’ai pas faim.

Il insiste mais je l’ignore, et ça me fend le cœur quand j’entends sa peur et sa tristesse, quand il me dit qu’il faut que je parle à James et ce genre de choses. Il finit par partir, j’enfonce ma tête sous mon oreiller.

C’est un hibou de l’école qui me réveille. Perché quelque part sur la couverture, il me donne des coups de bec dans la hanche, jusqu’à que je me réveille. Je vais pour le chasser, mais il laisse tomber un petit rouleau de parchemin sur mon lit et repars d’où il est venu.

C’est une convocation dans le bureau de McGonagall, à 17h.

Je m’en fous.

J’enfouis mon visage sous l’oreiller et je cherche le sommeil.

Je ne pense pas à Remus. Je pense à mon frère, à mon père que je n’ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Je pense à mon ancienne chambre, à ma famille. Je n’arrive pas à passer la barrière d’aujourd’hui, à réfléchir à demain, à la guerre ou aux examens, aux nuits futures, à quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense qu’à avant.

J’ai peur, je crois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi la peur s’est libérée comme ça. Peut-être que ça a à voir avec la dernière fois que j’ai vu mon père. Peut-être que tout se mélange dans ma tête.

Je caresse mon cou, frissonne face à la douleur qui continue de me prendre par surprise.

Le temps s’écoule et je suis prisonnier dedans. Je n’ai pas bougé quand James vient à son tour, un peu après seize heures. Il pose son sac, me regarde toujours allongé dans mon peignoir. Son regard oscille, comme s’il voulait demander pardon et tout effacer mais il ne le fait pas. Il se contente de regarder ailleurs et de me dire :

\- Tu devrais aller voir McGonagall. Ça va vraiment être la merde, sinon. Tu pourrais te faire virer.

\- C’est peut-être le but.

\- Pardon ?

Je me suis redressé légèrement. Je connais James, je sais qu’il faut le combattre, lui répondre, et ne surtout pas laisser les choses enfler en tournant le dos, en ayant peur. Mon peignoir glisse sur mes épaules, quand James se tourne pour me faire face il ne regarde que mon cou.

\- Peut être que j’essaye de me barrer d’ici, d’aller me battre dès maintenant plutôt que de monter mes petits plans faiblards pour une fois qu’on sera diplômés. Tu crois quoi ? Que Tu-sais-qui attends l’entrée dans le jeu du grand James Potter premier du nom pour lancer les réelles offensives ?

Ses dents se serrent. Il ne voit jamais la tactique, James, il se jette poings en avant dans la mêlée et c’est toujours sur ça qu’on peut le battre. La force brute contre la ruse. J’aurais été très bien chez Serpentard, mieux, même. Je ne voulais juste pas.

\- Désolé de vouloir d’abord m’armer, en connaitre le plus possible. Désolé d’avoir des gens à protéger. Désolé de ne pas penser qu’à ma gueule et de vouloir d’abord mettre les gens que j’aime à l’abri avant de courir me battre.

Je rabats la couverture, me glisse hors de mon peignoir et du lit, nu. James détourne la tête, le visage sombre de colère contenue. Je m’habille au hasard, la tête qui tourne un peu.

\- Je pensais que j’en faisais partie.

Il tique, soupire mais quand je lui jette un œil, je vois qu’il a honte, aussi. Il s’approche mais je l’ignore, le contourne, enfile un t-shirt propre. Celui de Lily est abandonné par terre, j’ai envie de le déchirer.

\- Bien sûr que tu…

\- Fous moi la paix.

Sa main reste bêtement à mi-chemin de mon bras, il serre le poing et se détourne. Défaisant sa cravate, il commence à se changer en m’ignorant. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je m’apprête à sortir, il demande, l’air de rien :

\- Tu vas voir McGonagall, alors ?

\- Vas te faire foutre.

Je fais claquer la porter du dortoir derrière moi.

Les couloirs sont pleins d’élèves ayant finis les cours, qui vont se changer, qui rejoignent la bibliothèque, le club de babvoules ou la Grande Salle pour prendre le thé. Je suis une bonne demi-heure en avance mais je me dirige quand même vers le bureau de McGonagall, toque et entre sur son invitation. Elle est plongée dans un rouleau de parchemin, et me fais signe de prendre un siège et d’attendre.

Elle le repose finalement, relève la tête vers moi et ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Mr. Black… Qu’est-il arrivé à votre cou ?

J’avais oublié. J’avance la main, la retire avant de toucher ma peau.

\- Rien.

Elle me fixe un long moment, puis accepte la réponse.

\- Très bien. Mais vous devriez aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. Pour effacer ça au plus vite.

\- Je le ferais.

Elle hoche la tête. Puis contrairement à ce à quoi je m’attendais, à savoir des remontrances sur le fait qu’elle ne m’a pas vu en classe de métamorphose aujourd’hui et que ce n’est pas la première fois que je sèche des cours, elle me demande comment je vais.

Et je ne peux pas lui confier grand-chose. Je ne peux lui expliquer ce que je ressens, ce qui ne va pas et ce genre de choses. Mais assis en face d’elle dans son bureau, assis en face de cette personne qui me traite comme un égal et pas comme un adolescent abruti, je me sens mieux. Je grignote des tritons au gingembre pendant qu’elle me parle de la guerre, de ce qui va se passer, des risques et de la colère que j’ai et que je n’arrive pas à sortir correctement. Mais elle ne s’avance pas. Elle parle et elle me laisse faire le chemin tout seul, acquiescer ou secouer la tête, quand non, ce n’est pas ça.

Puis elle me congédie en me faisant promettre de ne plus sécher les cours.

\- Si vous ne vous sentez pas d’aller en cours, Mr. Black, si vous êtes malades, ou déprimés, vous pouvez toujours vous adresser à l’infirmerie. Vous n’êtes pas le seul étudiant à être fortement touché par ce qui se passe, et à rater des cours à cause de ça. Mais faites-le correctement.

Quand je repose la tasse de thé vide sur son bureau, elle pose la main sur mon poignet et me sonde. Je ressens l’envie vague de me pencher et de l’embrasser sur la joue comme j’embrasse la mère de James. Sa bouche tremble légèrement et elle dit :

\- Faites attention à vous, Sirius. Je n’ai pas pris soin de mes élèves pendant sept ans pour les voir se transformer en cibles à Impardonnables dans le mois qui suit leurs diplômes.

\- Je vous le promet.

Puis elle me laisse partir.

-

En sortant de son bureau, j’ai à nouveau faim, très faim et je n’ai plus envie d’être tout seul. Il est tôt encore, le diner n’est pas servi quand j’arrive dans la Grande Salle et juste quand je me penche vers l’un des plateaux de sandwichs pour le thé, il disparait et je me sens stupide.

Les longues tables sont presque vides, seuls quelques élèves étudient encore et la disparation du thé les fait se lever petit à petit, pour rejoindre leurs salles communes avant de revenir diner. Je sors les épaules basses, suivant le flot.

Remus m’attend devant les sabliers de points, au bas de l’escalier. Plusieurs élèves nous regardent et j’entends quelques rires, qui n’ont probablement rien à voir avec nous. Je m’approche, il m’observe de haut en bas, vois mon cou mais ne s’y attarde pas.

\- Hey.

\- Hey.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il m’observe, puis tapotant son sac, il me dit tout bas :

\- J’ai de l’essence de Murlap. Pour ton cou. Si tu veux.

\- Hm ?

\- C’est pour soigner les plaies…

\- Je sais ce que c’est.

Il regarde ailleurs, l’air dépité. Avale difficilement sa salive.

\- Tu m’en veux ?

\- Pour mon cou ?

\- Oui. Ou pour autre chose.

\- Non. Ni pour ça ni pour rien d’autre.

Il hoche la tête. Les élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle terminent de monter l’escalier et on se retrouvent seuls dans le hall.

Je me détourne, lui fais signe de me suivre.

On s’installe dans une salle vide, assis sur un bureau. Je retire ma veste, tire mon t-shirt et il sort la bouteille de son sac.

J’ai l’impression de toujours sentir son corps contre le mien. J’ai l’impression de sentir ses mains, sa sueur sur ma langue, qu’il continue à me secouer et à me serrer. Comme s’il y avait beaucoup de bruits et qu’il était un silence au milieu. Ma tête tourne. L’essence de Murlap sent l’huile et une odeur lourde de plantes urticantes. Une odeur qui pique la gorge.

Ses doigts me font très mal et je ferme les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas.

L’huile glisse sur ma peau, je sens des gouttes venir tacher mon t-shirt. Il me touche à peine mais j’ai l’impression qu’il me brûle, qu’il appuie de toutes ses forces sur les bleus, c’est dans ma tête mais je serre quand même les dents.

Ne me fais plus mal.

Sa cuisse est contre ma cuisse, ses doigts le long de me jugulaire, remontant sur ma nuque, mon cou jusqu’au menton.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Moi je voulais.

On ne parle pas plus. Il m’a certainement suffisamment soigné, mais il continue de caresser ma gorge, lentement. Se penchant, il appuie sa bouche sur mon épaule et quand il pose sa main libre sur mon genou, je glisse la mienne dedans et je ferme les yeux.

Il me met de l’huile dans les cheveux en me caressant le crâne, du bout des doigts. Ça me fait du bien. Ses mains, sa bouche, son regard. Le silence, le silence, le silence.

\- C’est ce que tu mets sur tes cicatrices ?

\- Ouais. Ça marche très bien.

\- Même sur des vieilles cicatrices ?

\- Pas trop sur les vieilles. Mais c’est psychologique aussi, je pense.

\- Tu en as souvent de nouvelles ?

Il rebouche la bouteille, nettoie ses doigts d’un coup de baguette et répond sans me regarder :

\- Oui.

\- Comment ?

Il met un moment à répondre. Sa main caresse la mienne, lentement, des cercles avec son pouce sur me peau comme s’il traçait quelque chose. Puis pesant, mesurant ses mots et les laissant tomber lentement comme les perles d’un collier, il expliquer :

\- Parfois… Je suis… En colère. Contre moi-même. Et je me fais du mal, sans vraiment… Le contrôler. Parce que la colère est plus forte. Tu vois ?

Je serre ses doigts. Il y a des trous dans son texte mais je comprends l’essentiel, l’idée derrière les mots. La souffrance et la solitude. Je voudrais lui dire, je serais là tu ne le feras plus, mais ça me fait peur et ça ne fait pas sens. On observe nos mains serrées sur mon genou, il murmure :

\- Et ton frère ?

Et mon frère…. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais lui dire sur mon frère qu’il ne saurait pas déjà ? Mon frère est ambitieux. Mon frère veut plaire à mes parents. Mon frère est un talentueux exalté qui pourrait foutre un bordel monstre.

\- Mon frère me manque.

Il ne cesse pas de caresser ma main. Il ne fronce pas les sourcils, ne me dit pas que du haut de ses quinze ans, mon frère est une mauvaise personne, avec un mauvais fond et de mauvais choix de vie. Il reste près de là à me regarder exhaler ma tristesse, mon besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de le serrer contre moi et de lui dire que nos parents ne sont plus les miens mais qu’il est toujours mon frère et…

Et Remus me dit :

\- Ça peut s’arranger.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Je meurs de faim mais je ne veux pas parler à James, je ne veux pas m’asseoir à côté de lui. Ce n’est pas de la colère qui reste, c’est plutôt de la fatigue, de l’épuisement à l’idée de devoir me réconcilier, de devoir parler. J’appuie la tête contre l’épaule de Remus, il me caresse la nuque un moment puis me dit de rester là et de l’attendre.

Il revient avec une assiette garnie. Saucisses grillées, mash potateos et petits pois. Je mords dans une saucisse, la peau tendre explose dans ma bouche et le jus grillé et huileux coule sur mon menton. Remus me regarde sans parler, assis plus bas que moi, le menton dans les paumes. Il me regarde manger n’importe comment, dédaignant les légumes pour me gaver de saucisses et m’en foutre partout. Je vais pour lui demander s’il ne veut pas diner aussi et il me coupe dans mes pensées :

\- Tu es très beau.

Et je rougis bêtement.

Des tas de gens m’ont déjà dit ça. Mais lui c’est différent. Peut-être parce qu’il le dit alors que je me gave de saucisses en me mettant de l’huile partout autour de la bouche ou peut-être parce que c’est lui. Je m’essuie dans ma manche, il sourit et jetant un œil vers la porte fermée, il se hisse vers moi. Je me penche et on s’embrasse, longtemps. Quand il se détache il murmure :

\- Tu me donnes faim.

Puis :

\- Parce que tu as le gout des saucisses grillées.

Je le repousse, ça le fait rire. Il revient à la charge, coiffe mes cheveux en arrière du bout des doigts, ne me repousse pas quand je croise les mains derrière sa taille, et une jambe pour faire bonne mesure, l’arrière de mon mollet contre l’arrière de sa cuisse.

Il contemple mon cou.

Contrairement à ce que je l’’imaginais faire, il ne demande pas pardon. Il suit avec ses doigts et puis se penchant, il embrasse ma peau violacée. Ça fait mal mais j’adore ça. Ses lèvres. Ses mains.

-Rems ?

Je l’entends sourire, j’entends le bruit de sa bouche et de son souffle.

\- Et comment je dois t’appeler, moi ? Sirs ?

\- Comme tu veux.

Il se redresse. Son visage est magnifique. Ses yeux, sa peau et ses cheveux, tout dans une seule variante de la même couleur, caramel, bronze, sable, une couleur chaude et silencieuse. Il murmure :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Tu viendrais au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec moi ?

Il cligne, sourit un peu plus et grimpe sur le bureau à côté de moi.

\- Tu n’es pas drôle.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- Et ce n’est pas drôle.

Je vais pour insister, mais je comprends. C’est non.

\- Tu ne veux pas t’afficher avec moi ?

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Oh. Ça fait mal. Je pensais l’entendre nier en bloc, trouver des excuses et des explications qui n’auraient rien cachées mais qui m’auraient rassuré, un tant soit peu. Mais Remus n’est pas comme ça. Il prend ma main sur le bureau, la pose sur son genou.

\- Je t’aime bien, Sirius.

Moi je t’aime tout court. C’est le genre d’évidence auxquelles je ne réfléchis jamais, je le sens seulement en moi comme une chaleur ou un poids. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je suis fou de toi je suis toujours fou des gens je ne sais pas aimer autrement.

Ses ongles dessinent des demies lunes dans ma paume, lentement, une demie-couronne le long de mes lignes de vie. Sa voix n’est qu’un filet.

\- Je t’aime beaucoup.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c’est tout.

J’accuse le coup, j’ai l’impression qu’on me serre le cœur. Je m’entends dire :

\- Et c’est déjà bien.

Comme si je creusais ma propre tombe, comme si je me foutais des baffes ou m’enfonçait tout le poing dans la gorge. Ses ongles appuient plus fort, je ferme instinctivement la main. Il retire la sienne.

\- A propos du bal de la Saint-Valentin. Les préfets ont une réunion la veille, pour revoir les règles qui vont avec, et… Limiter les débordements. C’est dans la salle d’étude du troisième étage, à dix-neuf heures trente et ça ne dure jamais plus d’une demi-heure. Si tu viens juste après que ce soit terminé, je peux faire patienter Regulus et vous couvrir.

J’avais complètement oublié. Je hoche la tête. C’est dans une semaine, j’ai le temps de changer dix fois d’avis et de le regretter, mais pour l’instant j’accepter. Il repose ma main, se lève.

\- Parfait. Je ferais ça, alors.

Puis il récupère l’assiette vide et les couverts sales, pour rapporter le tout à la Grande Salle. Je ne lui demande pas ou est-ce qu’il va et si je ne peux pas l’accompagner. J’ai l’habitude maintenant, je ne demande rien.

Je le regarder aller jusqu’à la porte, dans son pull gris à revers bleu, avec son air calme et froid, ses cicatrices et les mots qu’il a dit, qu’il m’aimait beaucoup mais que c’était tout. Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’on a fait l’amour cette nuit, des heures, hâtivement, brutalement, je n’arrive pas à croire que c’était lui, que c’était nous.

\- Remus ?

Je ne pourrais pas l’appeler Rems à nouveau, je n’aurais jamais dû. Il s’arrête mais ne se retourne pas, je demande ;

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je suis un garçon que tu ne veux pas aller au bal avec moi ?

Il met un moment avant de répondre, posant lentement les mots comme s’il en pesait précautionneusement le poids.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu es un garçon, ni à cause de ta famille ni rien de ce genre.

Il efface des peurs que j’ai mais en laisse d’autres prendre corps. Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment faire l’amour comme ça quand on n’aime pas ?

\- C’est parce que tu n’es pas amoureux de moi ?

Je vois son dos se raidir, j’aimerais qu’il se retourne et qu’il me regarde, même pour me dire que non, que jamais. Mais il ouvre la porte, dit :

\- Je t’ai déjà répondu.

Et sort.

-

Quand je ne trouve plus où aller, je rejoins ma salle commune à contrecœur. James essaye de me parler, Lily avec mais je n’ai pas le moral, pas le courage pas l’envie, ni de me battre ni d’écouter des excuses. James tend la main, je l’effleure, la serre et la relâche. Ebouriffe les cheveux de Lily. Pour effacer, pour dire c’est bon, ça va. Tout va bien entre nous. Puis je vais me coucher.

Les marques sur mon cou mettent un temps fou à disparaitre. Lily propose de les dissimuler, James de les aborder fièrement et Peter de raconter partout que j’ai reçu un sort de contrition de la part d’un Mangemorts et que j’ai battu vaillamment. Je choisis la troisième option, distribue des sourires aux élèves qui me regardent avec admiration.

Je ne regarde pas Remus.

Je l’ignore, lui joue la grande fresque du silence et de l’invisibilité. Tu n’existes pas. Quand il me manque j’effleure les bleus sur mon cou.

Quand il me manque trop je serre très fort les marques, arrivée d’oxygène au cerveau coupée. Sous la douche, ou derrière les rideaux de mon baldaquin, la tête dans l’oreiller et un Assurdio bien placé. Ça va, on l’a tous fait.

Dehors c’est la guerre.

On révise et on apprend à se battre. On parle du futur comme si on allait y mener un grand rôle alors que l’on va se contenter de vivre gentiment nos vies et d’essayer de survivre.

Dans deux jours c’est la St-Valentin.

Je n’arrête pas de penser à la proposition de Remus. Je suis sûr qu’elle tient toujours même si je l’ignore, parce qu’il est comme ça, il sépare suffisamment les choses pour ça. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux.

Confronter Regulus. Pour lui dire quoi ?

Tout est lent et lisse et froid et moi je glisse.

Je repasse par les hiboux de l’école.

« Ça tient toujours pour demain ? »

Il lit ma lettre pendant le diner, me cherche du regard et hoche la tête. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j’avais faim de son visage et que je m’empêchais de le regarder, c’est une torture. C’est ça que j’ai fait subir à Dirk ?

Alors le lendemain, j’attends à vingt heures près de la salle d’étude du troisième étage. Accoudé à la fenêtre du couloir, regardant la cour en bas. Attendant… Je ne suis même pas sûr.

Ils finissent par sortir. Une sacrée foule, vingt-quatre préfets lâchés aux compte-gouttes. Je vois Remus et Lily par la porte ouverte, qui disent un mot à chacun en particulier. J’en connais la plupart, ils me saluent en sortant. La préfète de Serpentard de septième année me demande, tout sourire :

\- Tu attends un ou une de nos chefs ?

Puis part avec son acolyte en rigolant. Pauvre abrutie.

Marlène sort, viens me dire bonjour. Elle me raconte la réunion, rigole avec moi des règles de bienséance systématiquement réinstaurées pour la St-Valentin et qui ne sont jamais suivies. Nous sommes tout près de la porte, Lily me fait un signe avant de dire quelques mots à la préfète de Gryffondor de cinquième année et Marlène me demande :

\- Tu vas avec quelqu’un au bal, demain ?

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le vois pas venir à dix kilomètres, peut-être parce que je regarde Remus et que je pense qu’il me manque, que j’ai la main qui remonte instinctivement vers mon cou, qu’il lève les yeux vers moi alors que je réponds non, personne, et c’est pour ça que je n’entends pas quand Marlène me propose d’y aller avec elle.

C’est pour ça que je lui fais répéter.

\- Juste comme ça, je veux dire. C’est dommage d’être seuls, on pourrait y aller en amis.

Comme je ne dis rien, que je me contente de la regarder en me caressant distraitement le cou, elle ajoute :

\- Ou pas en tant qu’amis.

\- Oh.

Je l’observe, ses fringues bordéliques et son sourire qui a toujours l’air de se moquer d’elle-même, l’air de penser que je vais forcément refuser. Elle me prend au dépourvu et je réponds, sans enthousiasme :

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je veux. Vingt heures devant la grande salle ?

Je hoche la tête et elle fonce, rattrape l’autre préfet de Pouffsoufle et disparait à l’angle du couloir.

Je redresse la tête, Lily me saute au cou. Dans la salle derrière elle, il n’y a plus que Remus… Et mon frère.

La préfète de Serpentard de cinquième année à l’air de l’attendre, mais Remus lui fait signe de déguerpir. Regulus est dos à moi, il ne me voit pas. Je respire l’odeur des cheveux de Lily. Je ne sais pas si j’en suis capable.

Remus parle encore quelques instants à mon petit frère, puis il me fait signe et je me glisse derrière lui dans la pièce. Il sent ma présence et se retourne, mais ses sourcils se froncent et ses joues rougissent. Il sait tout de suite que je ne suis pas là par hasard, que tout ça était préparé et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Il me demande d’un ton geignard :

\- Quoi, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste… Te parler.

Il regarde Lily et Remus autour de nous, puis moi à nouveau et c’est comme s’il me disait que je gâche tout, que j’aurais pu lui parler directement sans tout préparer pour le piéger comme ça. Je suis mal à l’aise, je pose la main sur son épaule et il se dérobe :

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler. Tu n’as qu’à rentrer à la maison si tu veux parler.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

\- Non, je n’en sais rien. Et je ne veux pas savoir.

Il se dérobe à nouveau et sort de la salle. Je sais qu’il est triste et ça me fait mal, je sais qu’il est fort, doué et qu’il veut être grand mais c’est un enfant, c’est mon petit frère et j’ai mal au cœur.

Lily ouvre la bouche mais je la coupe.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler non plus, Lils. Pardon.

Elle hoche la tête, m’embrasse sur la joue et part. Je reste seul avec Remus, il range les papiers de la réunion dans son sac, lentement. Quand il a terminé et que je suis toujours là, il ferme la porte et s’approche de moi.

\- Est-ce qu’à moi tu as envie de parler ?

\- Pas de parler.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je suis trop présomptueux, je suis trop triste. J’ai envie de ses bras, j’ai envie de sa bouche. J’ai envie de ne plus avoir mal au cœur comme ça.

\- Si tu le permets, je vais attendre que tu aies rompu avec Marlène pour ça.

Puis il me laisse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mika,  
> As ever always after.

 La journée du lendemain ressemble à un long cauchemar, à un rêve éveillé que je traverse en somnambule.

Je croise Regulus dans les couloirs, il me jette un regard noir et fait un détour pour ne pas passer à côté de moi. A la table, Lily est penchée sur du papier à lettres moldue et quand Peter lui demande pourquoi, elle le renvoie dans ses cordes, de mauvaise humeur.

Je retourne en cours de potion après une semaine sans y mettre les pieds et je ne comprends rien à ce qu’on fait. Rogue en profite et je finis le cours avec une desquamation très laide de la peau sur la majeure partie du visage. Le professeur Slughorn se contente de me dire que ça partira, en agitant sa baguette, l’air occupé. James dit que ça me donne l’air d’un duelliste et que c’est tout à fait sexy mais je trouve que j’ai plutôt l’air de m’être collé des limaces de feu sur le front et la joue.

J’ai le même costume de soirée depuis trois ans et il est beaucoup trop petit. Peter propose de l’agrandir avec un sort mais je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver à flotter dedans, donc je le mets et grimace légèrement en descendant les marches. James hausse un sourcil :

\- ça va Sir’ ? Souliers trop petits ?

\- Nan. Mais je crois que je suis en train de perdre ma capacité à me reproduire un jour.

\- Pardon ?

\- J’ai l’impression que quelqu’un essaye de me Sectusemprer les couilles.

\- Oh.

Et ça le fait rire.

On retrouve les garçons des autres années dans la salle commune. Les filles nous attendent toutes dehors et ça me rend triste, quelque part. Cette séparation, cette obligation. De me dire que Marlène m’attend en bas, et pas Remus. Ou Dirk. Ou peu importe qui.

Et puis j’oublie, peut-être parce que je ne peux pas me battre contre tout et tout le monde a la fois.

On se retrouve tous dans les escaliers, les garçons des quatre maisons à avoir des cavalières. C’est la tradition. On descend attendre les filles dans le hall, et elles descendent lentement l’escalier jusqu’à nous, puis les couples entre par deux dans la salle.

James à côté de moi est nerveux. Il triture son nœud papillon. J’ai envie de me lancer dans un grand discours sur l’importance que peut bien avoir une fête païenne de ce genre alors que la guerre fait rage, juste pour l’emmerder, mais je ne dis rien. Je regarde les gens autour de moi, leurs costumes et leurs regards, l’impatience, l’anxiété ou la nonchalance. Je remarque Dirk, une cravate jaune d’or nouée autour du cou. Il intercepte mon regard, me sourit et me lance un clin d’œil. Je me demande qui l’accompagne. Bertram Aubrey n’est pas dans la foule de garçons en attente et pendant un instant, je l’imagine descendre l’escalier avec les filles, pour rejoindre Dirk. Une vraie action d’éclat. Mais il se tient sur le côté, avec les élèves sans cavaliers, à côté de Peter et je suis déçu.

Alors que la lumière baisse pour l’entrée des cavalières, j’aperçois Remus à quelques mètres. Il détourne la tête quand je le fixe et j’ai brusquement mal au ventre. Il va au bal avec quelqu’un. Il m’a menti.

Tandis que les filles descendent, rangées par années, j’essaye de relativiser : Ce n’est pas parce qu’il a une cavalière qu’il m’a menti, c’est peut-être tout à fait récent, il n’avait pas à me le dire… Et puis les septièmes années descendent, se tenant toutes par la main, sur deux rangs. Dorcas, Marlène, Lily, les deux préfètes de Serpentard, deux filles de Serdaigle que je ne connais pas et une dernière, une grande fille blonde avec un grain de beauté au coin des lèvres, a qui Remus tend le bras quand elle arrive en bas. Je la déteste.

Lily s’accroche au bras de James, Dorcas a celui de Dirk et Marlène au mien. Les autres sont déjà rentrés dans la salle, on s’ajoute à la file et quelques minutes plus tard, la soirée commence.

Marlène est très sympathique. Je ne la fréquente vraiment que depuis que James et Lily ont cessés de se détester, sois ces deux dernières années, et je n’ai quasiment jamais eu de discussion avec elle et personne d’autre, mais elle est agréable à vivre. Elle rit beaucoup, blague beaucoup et contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne flirte pas avec moi, ne minaude pas ni rien de tout ça.

Elle m’entraine vers Dirk et Dorcas. James et Lily sont occupés à danser, comme pas mal d’autres mais tous les quatre, on ne décolle pas du buffet. Et Dirk n’arrête pas de me regarder.

C’est une soirée comme je n’en avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Les cocktails – évidemment non alcoolisés – sont délicieux et avec l’aide de la bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Dirk trimballe dans sa veste, ils deviennent sublimes. Je danse avec Marlène, avec Lily et Dorcas et quand mes yeux commencent à s’embuer et que la musique reprend, j’entraine Dirk avec moi sur la piste. Les gens rigolent autour de nous et j’ai envie d’enfouir mon visage dans son cou et de leur dire de la fermer, mais je me contente de le faire tournoyer comme une ballerine. Il vacille, s’agrippe à mon cou et éclate de rire. Puis contre mon oreille, très vite, il murmure :

\- Après la fête, si tu veux…

Je le serre brièvement pour lui dire que oui, je veux. Il se mord les lèvres en reculant, puis sur une révérence trop appuyée, il entraine Dorcas dans la danse.

Lily et James se joignent à nous pour faire une razzia sur le buffet, puis on sort dans le hall prendre l’air, près des grandes portes ouvertes. Les garçons autour de moi retirent leurs vestes pour réchauffer leurs cavalières, je me tourne vers Marlène mais elle m’adresse un sourire aussi narquois que resplendissant, et dénouant le châle qui lui serre de ceinture, elle le drape sur ses épaules.

On reste un moment-là, tous ensembles à plaisanter, en se faisant passer le whisky et les minuscules gâteaux décorés de roses en pâte d’amande. Quand je tends à nouveau la bouteille, c’est Remus qui l’attrape. Il me sourit, de son éternel sourire en coin fatigué. Mais son visage est clair, ses cernes très atténués. Il a l’air en forme.

\- Je peux ?

\- Tu veux en boire ou la confisquer ?

Il porte le goulot à ses lèvres, je frisonne. Je le vois fermer les yeux en buvant, puis s’essuyant la bouche, il répond :

\- La confisquer et la boire tout seul dans mon dortoir.

Puis il la rend à Dirk, qui rigole. T’es trop bon public, Dirk, ce n’était même pas drôle. Glissant les mains dans les poches de son costume, il se glisse à côté de moi, et demande à mi-voix :

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

\- Très. Et toi ? Et… Ta cavalière ?

\- Wendy. Elle a l’air de bien s’amuser, et moi aussi. Elle avait trop froid pour sortir, je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre mais…

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous aviez décidé d’aller au bal ensemble ?

\- Non. Elle me l’a proposé il y a quelques jours.

\- Après moi ?

Remus redresse la tête, mais les autres sont plongés dans une discussion. Seule Lily a l’air d’écouter, discrètement. Elle croise mon regard et me lance un sourire d’encouragement.

\- Après toi. Tu n’aurais pas une cigarette ?

Je sors machinalement mon paquet, le propose à la ronde et Marlène et Dorcas en partage une. Dirk me fixe, je lui rends le clin d’œil de tout à l’heure et il sourit légèrement. Incertain.

J’ai envie de parler à Remus. J’ai envie de comprendre, s’il m’a dit non parce qu’il n’est pas amoureux de moi, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il a dit oui à cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’ignore pendant des jours puis me regarde, me souris, me parle ? Qu’est ce qu’il pense de moi, qu’est-ce qu’il ressent pour moi, est-ce que je peux le secouer assez pour faire sortir les mots de sa bouche ?

Il n’allume pas la cigarette. Il fixe Lily un moment, elle se redresse des bras de James, frisonne ostensiblement.

\- On rentre quand vous avez fini, les filles ? Je commence à geler.

Remus joue avec la cigarette entre ses doigts. Il attend. Moi aussi. Les autres bavardent encore un peu puis ils rentrent tous. Je fais signe à Marlène et Dirk que j’arrive, puis quand on est seul, Remus se penche vers moi et j’allume sa cigarette avec mon briquet. Il tousse légèrement, fronce les sourcils puis me la tend. On se l’échange deux ou trois fois et à chaque fois je regarde ses mains, sa bouche, je sens sa cuisse contre la mienne, sa chaleur et son odeur mêlée à celle du tabac et j’ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras,

J’ai envie de le prendre dans mes mains et ma bouche et de me cacher dans son corps, de disparaitre en lui.

\- Termine la, s’il te plait. Je veux garder les idées claires.

Je hoche la tête, il regarde derrière nous pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoute, puis le long de nos corps, il me prend la main. La tête appuyée contre le mur de pierre, légèrement penché sur le côté, il me regarde.

Comme s’il respirait ma mon visage par les yeux, qu’il le prenait en lui pour le retenir.

Je voudrais me pencher et l’embrasser mais je peux sentir, à quel point les choses sont suspendues. Comme des étoiles au-dessus de nous. Dures et brillantes et immuables.

\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait de la peine.

Je hausse légèrement les épaules, il me dit qu’il aimerait que l’on soit amis. Qu’il a de l’affection pour moi et tout ce qu’il dit semble préparé, comme s’il avait murement réfléchi aux mots et ça m’exaspère. Je me détourne pour fumer et il rapproche son visage du mien, son menton effleurant mon épaule.

\- Je ne me sens jamais autant vivant que quand je fais l’amour avec toi, tu sais.

 

Je me fige. Ça, ce n’était pas préparé mais je ne sais plus si je veux le prendre dans mes bras ou écraser ma cigarette sur son poignet. Je jette la fin dans la neige et puis maladroitement, lance tout de même un coup de baguette pour la faire disparaitre. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il essaye de me dire et je ne suis pas persuadé qu’il le sache non plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me met en colère. Je serre ses doigts, forts à lui faire mal, je le regarde :

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas… Comment t’expliquer. Alors j’essaye de te dire tout ce qui est vrai. Tout ce qui… Je suis désolé.

Je le vois reculer, non pas physiquement mais dans sa tête, je le vois remonter des barrières que je ne l’avais pas vu descendre et brusquement, je referme mon bras derrière sa nuque et le tient contre moi.

Il n’y reste pas longtemps. Le temps de soupirer fort, d’embrasser mon cou et de serrer trop fort mon coude, comme s’il s’abandonnait et le regrettait instantanément. Il se détache de moi, il a un petit rire, perdu, malheureux, il murmure :

\- T’es beaucoup trop bien pour moi.

- N’importe quoi.

\- Oh si. Tellement. Si tu savais.

Ça a l’air de le faire rire, un rire sans joie et je voudrais qu’il parle encore, qu’il me dise… Mais il recule, rentre, retourne à la soirée. Quelques instants plus tard, je fais de même.

L’ambiance après ça n’est plus du tout la même. Remus met un point d’honneur à ne pas me regarder, ou à le faire en gardant son demi-sourire qui tient à distance. Je pense à ses mots, je les entends tourner en boucle dans ma tête, qu’il se sent vivant quand il fait l’amour avec moi.

Je n’arrive pas à me détacher de lui.

Peter vient se planter devant moi, prend une grande inspiration, et demande :

\- Tu peux me montrer comment on danse une valse pour que j’invite Mary ?

Je l’observe avec des yeux ronds quelques secondes, puis j’accepte. Plaçant ses mains sur ma taille, je lui donne un rapide cours de valse dans un coin de la salle. Dorcas sur le côté donne des conseils. Et j’oublie. La mélancolie qui m’a frappé vingt minutes auparavant. Les questionnements et les frustrations. J’oublie tout, je ne pense plus qu’à Peter, à James et à Lily, à Marie, Dorcas, Dirk et Marlène, mes ami.es.

Et la soirée redevient festive.

Bien plus tard, tandis que Mary et Peter dansent un slow, que James et Lily ont disparus depuis un moment, Dorcas se plante devant moi et demande :

\- Ça te dérange, si je t’emprunte ta cavalière ?

\- Si elle ça lui va…

\- Avec plaisir !

Marlène et Dorcas prennent la piste, je reste près de Dirk quelques secondes à les regarder. Il se penche vers moi :

\- Tu m’accorderais une danse privée ?

Je hoche la tête. Prenant sa main, je l’entraine vers les portes.

\- Tu sais où aller ?

\- Les dortoirs doivent être vides…

\- J’ai une meilleure idée.

Je croise le regard de Remus, en quittant la salle la main dans celle de Dirk. Je croise son regard de glace, celui qui essaye de ne rien laisser passer. Je vois l’éclat brillant de ce regard, qui un instant s’efface, comme une esquille de glace, qui transperce puis retourne à sa place. Une goutte de vérité. De regret et de jalousie.

Dix minutes plus tard, je glisse mes mains dans le pantalon de Dirk, sur un lit de l’infirmerie. Et quand je l’embrasse, quand je maintiens sa nuque au matelas en tenant sa cravate bien serrée, je repense à ce regard.

Alors je serre plus fort encore.


	18. Chapter 18

Ma ceinture cliquète le long des passants. Dirk a l’air d’un gosse que des cris auraient arrachés du sommeil, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage impassible. Sa chemise ouverte est froissée, il a cessé de se rhabiller au milieu.

\- Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?

\- Peu importe. On ne peut juste pas rester ici.

On chuchote, toujours protégés par les rideaux autour du lit. L’infirmerie n’est pas vide. On est montés il y a une vingtaine, une trentaine de minutes peut être, alors que la soirée se terminait. Mrs. Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à arriver et je ne compte pas me faire surprendre de façon stupide.

Il hoche la tête et maladroitement, commence à refaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il a l’air… Déçu.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien, tu m’as fatigué.

Son rire sonne faux et je m’en veux. Je m’approche de lui, boutonne sa chemise à sa place. Son cou est un peu rouge, je me penche pour l’embrasser. Je redemande, détachant les mots pour les faire résonner plus fort :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il soupire, cherche à sourire au travers des mots, comme pour les enlever leur importance. Il murmure :

\- J’espérais que j’allais passer la nuit avec toi.

\- On n’a jamais fait ça.

\- Je sais.

Sa chemise est en place, je la lisse de la main, remonte jusqu’à ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne peux pas lui demander s’il est amoureux de moi, ce serait cruel. Présomptueux, peut-être. Je n’en sais rien.

\- Tu n’as pas envie de la passer avec Aubrey ?

\- Bertie ? Non, pas plus que ça.

Comme je ne dis rien, il explicite, tout en ramassant et en enfilant ses chaussures :

\- Je l’aime bien, mais c’est tout.

\- Je croyais que moi aussi, tu m’aimais bien.

Il a un petit rire étouffé. Il ramasse sa cravate par terre, la fourre dans sa poche. On sort main dans la main de l’infirmerie, j’embrasse ses phalanges. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Si. Passer la nuit contre le corps de Remus, respirer l’odeur de son torse, de ses aisselles et de ses flancs, la sueur et sa peau.

Je me sens obsédé par lui.

\- On pourrait… Prendre l’air. Tous les deux. Juste un moment.

Je sens combien il en a envie, je me trouverais cruel de lui refuser. Moi aussi, je l’aime bien. C’est juste… Comme quelque chose qui monte mais qui n’arrive jamais assez haut et qui redescend. Comme si je n’avais pas le courage.

La porte principale est fermée, mais Dirk m’amène vers son dortoir et de là, dans une des arrières cour du château. Un endroit coincé entre des murs, et un pan ouvert sur le lointain. Une balancelle a été installé là il y a probablement des décennies, par des Pouffsoufles qui aimaient regarder la vue en mangeant ce qu’ils avaient chippés dans les cuisines toutes proches. Vive les Pouffsoufles.

On se glisse l’un contre l’autre sur la balançoire et d’abord, on ne fait que l’écouter grincer sans rien dire, un peu mal à l’aise. Puis relevant ses pieds sur le rebord, il se penche vers moi et m’enlace, la main sous ma veste.

Et il me raconte.

\- Je n’ai jamais été amoureux de Bertie, je ne sais même pas s’il me plait. Parfois oui et d’autres, pas du tout. Il est prétentieux, et snob, il se croit plus intelligent que tout le monde et il l’est mais il m’énerve. A chaque fois qu’on couche ensemble j’ai l’impression que c’est sur un malentendu.

\- Un malentendu ? Dans le genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire. On passe des soirées ensembles à se chamailler ou à se raconter des trucs et rien, on passe des soirées à réviser de façon complètement studieuse et on finit dans le placard à balais, c’est ridicule.

\- Tu l’aimes ?

\- Je n’ai jamais été amoureux.

Il a le visage contre ma chemise en disant ça et pendant un instant je regarde ses épais cheveux dorés en bataille. Puis il se redresse, s’avachit dans la balancelle, les bras derrière la tête.

\- Et je ne m’imagine pas… Je pense qu’un jour je vais me marier, et avoir des gosses, tu vois. C’est juste que, vu d’ici ça a l’air chiant, et j’’espère qu’à un moment j’en aurais envie mais là, tu vois.

Il tapote son ventre, un peu plus haut, son sternum. J’espère que là, j’en aurais envie, il dit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ? Si je veux fonder une famille ?

Il hoche la tête, les yeux fermés.

\- Non.

\- Du tout ?

Quand je pense à l’avenir, aux mois et aux années qui suivront la fin des examens, je ne vois qu’un seul scénario, toujours le même. Un scénario dont je n’ai jamais parlé à James ni à personne, que je caresse du bout des doigts parce qu’il me rassure, étrangement. Si les choses se passent ainsi, quelque part tout ira bien et je n’ai pas à avoir peur.

\- J’ai toujours pensé que… Ou, depuis un moment, je m’imagine que, quand les examens sont finis…

C’est comme avoir un cadeau caché à l’intérieur d’un casse-tête. Je manipule l’objet dans mes mains, je l’attaque par toutes les faces, j’essaye de trouver l’accès au centre.

\- James et Lily vont surement s’installer ensemble. Moi je vais rester seul.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pense que je m’installerais près de chez eux. Pour les protéger, si besoin. Parce que je ne pense pas que la guerre va s’arrêter toute seule, je pense, et James pense avec moi… Que l’on ira se battre. Je ne sais pas exactement de quelle façon, mais on va le faire et…

Dirk a rouvert les yeux, mais je ne le regarde pas. Je fixe mes mains ouvertes, ma baguette, je passe mon doigt sur les runes qui y sont gravées.

\- Et j’ai toujours pensé que je mourrais en me battant. Héroïquement. Peut-être en sauvant James. Ou Lily, ou Peter ou… Peu importe. Mais je pense que si on veut gagner cette guerre il faut accepter de se sacrifier pour elle.

Il ne dit rien. Penché sur le côté, il me regarde en silence. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, je n’ai pas envie de l’entendre me dire que c’est débile, cet héroïsme à trois noises, je n’ai même pas envie qu’il rigole ou soit gentil sans un penser un mot. Mais il ne fait pas ça. Il me fixe et il murmure :

\- Le vrai maitre de la mort est celui qui ne la craint pas.

Je hoche la tête. Je crains trop la mort de mes proches pour en être le maitre, mais je comprends l’idée. Puis il se relève, me laissant seul sur la balancelle grimpante. Il s’étire, fait craquer son cou et son dos. Il est beau, dans la pénombre du dehors. Les cheveux en bataille et cette confiance dans chacun de ses gestes.

\- Si tu veux te battre, Sirius.

Ses muscles gonflés, le tissu de sa veste tendu sur ses avant-bras. C’est avec ta baguette ou tes poings que tu comptes te battre, toi ?

\- Si tu veux te battre, tu devrais parler à Abelforth. Le propriétaire de la tête de Sanglier.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, comme s’il disait ça au hasard, que ça n’avait pas d’importance.

\- Dis-lui que tu viens de la part de Cress. Et que tu veux te battre. Mais n’en parle qu’aux personnes en qui tu as entièrement confiance.

Puis il me souhaite bonne nuit, et j’en reste scié. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça, pas de sa part. Il est déjà à la porte quand je me lève, quand je l’appelle. Il se retourne à l’entente de son nom, attends que je le rejoigne. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je crois comprendre qu’il serait stupide de poser des questions, mais une me brûle les lèvres :

\- Ça veut dire que tu me fais entièrement confiance ?

Il sourit maladroitement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je crois que ça veut surtout dire que je suis faible, face à toi.

Se haussant sur la pointe de pieds, il m’embrasse.

Me met une claque sur les fesses.

Puis disparait dans son dortoir.

\- - -

Je ne vais pas voir Alberforth. Pas tout de suite. Je note l’information dans un coin de ma tête, j’hésite à en parler à James et je me dis que j’irais me renseigner d’abord. C’est quoi, il dirige un groupe de résistants, un ordre de rebelles ? Il a un précieux grimoire de sorts d’attaque à me prêter ?

Je devrais en parler à James. Mais tout au long de la semaine suivante, à chaque fois que j’y pense, je n’y arrive pas. Je décide d’attendre. Je ne sais pas.

Lily et Peter sont contents, parce que j’ai l’air moins déprimé que d’habitude. Depuis cette discussion avec Dirk, je contemple ma propre mort comme on observe son reflet dans l’eau d’un puis. J’y pense tout le temps, par pics d’adrénaline. Je me vois mourir au combat, je me vois tomber de la tour d’astronomie. Parfois je m’imagine protégeant une personne que j’aime, James, Lily, Peter ou Dirk, parfois je tiens une baguette dans une main et un bébé serré dans l’autre.

Parfois Remus combat à mes côtés, parfois il me jette le sort fatal.

Dans les jours suivants la Saint-Valentin, il a l’air en colère contre moi mais je crois que c’est réciproque. Je ne sais pas à quoi on joue si je l’ai jamais su, je ne sais plus ce que je désire, si c’est de le protéger ou de lui faire du mal, il me prend au dépourvu et à la gorge, il me fait ressentir trop fort.

Mais petit à petit, son regard change.

Il se fatigue.

Il s’attriste.

On se fixe à travers la Grande Salle, on échange quelques mots de pure formalité en cours.

Puis un jeudi de la fin février, la petite sœur de Mary MacDonald, qui doit entrer à Poudlard l’année prochaine et qui rêve de devenir Guérisseuse, réchappe de justesse à une attaque de Mangemorts menée par un certain Greyback, qui fait six morts à Aberdeen. Elle est transportée en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste avec son père, qui lui, succombe à ses blessures.

Mary perd ses moyens en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle s’effondre au milieu d’un couloir, en hurlant. Dorcas s’approche d’elle mais reçoit un maléfice cuisant dans la poitrine et pendant de longues minutes, en cercle autour de Mary, on reste à l’observer, recroquevillée par terre. Incapable de réagir face à cette douleur trop vive, trop violente, qui nous terrorise tous.

Lily est pâle mais décidée, James regarde ailleurs, Peter s’est mis à pleurer, des larmes silencieuses qui roulent le long de ses joues. Quand Mary cesse de hurler, au bout de plusieurs minutes, c’est lui qui s’approche et la prend dans ses bras. Elle s’agrippe à lui et chiale contre son tee-shirt, des larmes bruyantes, déchirantes, qui me font mal.

La classe de Serdaigle se joint au groupe et Remus tape l’épaule de Lily. Elle lui murmure quelques mots. Un moment il reste figé, puis il se retourne brusquement, me bouscule en reculant. Il a l’air terrifié et instinctivement, j’agrippe ses bras mais il se dégage, sort du groupe et se précipite vers les escaliers.

Je le suis.

Parce que j’ai vu son visage, j’ai vu une souffrance presque équivalente à celle de Mary et j’ai besoin de savoir.

Il ne va pas très loin. Après deux escaliers il sort dans la cour du clocher et hors d’haleine, s’appuie contre une colonne. Quand je touche son dos il me repousse, fort, crache :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Puis fermant les yeux, il se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Et se met à pleurer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Margot @teamcaptainpunk, qui aime quand il y a du cul.
> 
> Et pour Mika, parce que le sien est inspirant.

Remus reste plusieurs minutes au sol, à pleurer. J’essaye deux fois de l’approcher, de toucher son dos, son épaule, ça le met dans une rage folle. Il me hurle : « Ne me touche pas, va-t’en, va-t’en ! » puis se remet à pleurer. Je me suis assis sur les dalles à côté de lui, j’attends que ça s’arrête tout seul. Il a trop conscience de lui-même et trop peur de faire des vagues ou de se ridiculiser pour rester longtemps comme ça.

Quand il se calme, je fais voler quelques serviettes en papier des tables de la Grande Salle et il se mouche et essuie son visage sans me regarder. Il essaye de se relever, vacille un peu et se rassois, la tête appuyée en arrière contre le pilier, silencieux, avec l’air de porter tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules.

Je m’approche à nouveau, pose les doigts sur son coude, remonte à son épaule quand il me laisse faire. Il m’arrête quand j’approche l’autre bras. J’ai besoin d’avoir son visage contre mon épaule, d’avoir le poids de son corps sur le mien. Ce n’est pas seulement pour lui faire du bien à lui, c’est pour me rassurer moi, pour me dire que tout va bien. Que je peux apaiser ses souffrances, d’une manière ou d’une autre, que je sers à quelque chose.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Te prendre dans mes bras ?

Il a cet air que j’ai déjà vu mais seulement dans un miroir : Colère désespérée. Ce que je veux me blesse mais je le désire quand même. Il agrippe mes coudes, il me tient à une distance immuable, pas contre lui mais pas loin non plus. Là. Présent. En sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Parce que tu ne me connais pas, tu ne comprends pas et parce que…

Ses ongles s’enfoncent dans la peau tendre de mes bras, à travers mon uniforme.

\- … Parce que ça fera encore plus mal quand tu t’en iras.

Il ajoute : « Non. Tais-toi. » entre ses dents serrées avant que je n’ajoute quoi que ce soit. Avant que je ne dise quelque chose de stupide comme je ne m’en irais jamais, je ne te laisserais jamais, je t’aime.

On reste silencieux un moment, puis j’approche la main de sa joue et il ferme les yeux. Forts, comme si j’allais le frapper. Je dessine sa mâchoire, caresse le lobe de son oreille. Lentement, je lui murmure :

\- Ça fera tout aussi mal. Que tu profites d’une chose ou pas avant qu’elle ne disparaisse, ça laisse la même douleur après. Avec des remords ou des regrets mais ça fait tout aussi mal, alors… Autant en profiter. Autant tout prendre, quitte à se lasser avant que ça ne s’arrête, tu ne crois pas ?

Il m’écoute. Mes doigts glissent sur sa nuque. Il y a peut-être d’autres personnes dans la cour mais pourtant nous sommes seuls, lui et moi nous sommes toujours seuls, tous les deux.

\- Tu es d’accord ?

Il hoche la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Ses mains remontent de mes coudes à mes épaules et quelques secondes plus tard il m’enlace, il m’enlace de toutes ses forces, son souffle précipité contre mon épaule. Il frisonne, je frotte son dos, on se relève agrippé l’un à l’autre, on titube et plus je t’enlace plus je veux t’enlacer, plus je te touche plus j’ai envie de t’embrasser.

Je l’attire de l’autre côté du pilier, j’ai oublié Mary, sa sœur blessée et son père mort, j’ai oublié les larmes la peur le froid la mort ou peut-être pas, justement pas. Peut-être que je m’en rappelle trop bien et que je ne peux penser à rien d’autre, que Remus non plus, que toutes ces choses pointues ensembles viennent percer la surface, environnés par la mort on ne désire que vivre et maintenant il m’embrasse.

Il me mord, fort, je sens ses canines contre ma lèvre et l’ivoire des siennes contre ma langue. Je frisonne, sa morsure est longue et lente, la douleur m’envoie des pics de glace dans le cerveau et quand il recule, il lèche mon sang sur ses lèvres.

Le dernier baiser que l’on a échangés, un mois auparavant, avait le gout des saucisses grillées qu’il m’avait apporté. Celui-ci a le gout du sang.

Il s’approche à nouveau. Ses yeux sont troubles, son visage hâve. Ses mains cherchent mes cheveux, je goute mon sang sur sa langue, cherche sa taille avec mes mains. J’ai besoin de sentir son ventre chaud contre le mien, j’ai besoin de m’enivrer à l’odeur de ses cuisses, j’ai besoin d’oublier les mots et leurs sens, de n’être plus que nous, âmes et corps serrées dans le plus petit espace disponible.

Et puis ça s’arrête d’un coup.

Remus recule, me repousse contre le pilier. L’arrière de mon crâne tape la pierre, je frotte avec ma main. Ça fait mal, je peux sentir mon cerveau taper dans ma boite crânienne. Il fixe quelqu’un, quelqu’un qui nous a vu à quelques mètres, planté dans la cour. Il fixe quelqu’un et il ressemble à une bête sauvage, le sang sur sa bouche et son visage blême, son regard hanté. Je me tourne pour regarder et je sors instantanément ma baguette mais Remus plaque sa main sur mon torse, pour m’empêcher d’attaquer Rogue par pur instinct.

Personne ne dit rien. Rogue ne nous adresse même pas un regard méprisant, il nous fixe seulement comme s’il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Il fixe Remus, plus exactement. Puis redressant la tête, il observe le ciel. Il n’est pas encore dix-huit heures, le soleil s’est couché. Je tourne la tête pour regarder ce qu’il regarde, la main de Remus descend jusqu’à la mienne, comme pour attirer mon attention pour lui.

Puis Rogue se détourne, part sans un mot. J’ai l’impression d’avoir assisté à un duel de regards chargé de sens, mais auquel je n’aurais rien compris.

Remus se détourne, s’appuie contre moi. Je glisse la main dans ses cheveux tièdes, légèrement humides de sueur. Il a l’air épuisé, son visage est ravagé de larmes, sang, fatigue, douleur, trop de choses qui débordent dans ses cernes, la grimace légère de sa bouche, les rides d’expression qui apparaissent trop prématurément au coin de ses yeux et sur son front.

J’embrasse sa tempe. Je voudrais lui dire qu’il m’a manqué mais j’ai du mal à penser à autre chose qu’à Rogue. Ou qu’à Mary, ou qu’au monde qui s’effondre au-dessus de nous. Tout se mélange, je ne sais plus rien de ce que je ressens.

\- Allons ailleurs, s’il te plait.

\- Où ?

\- Peu importe.

On traverse des couloirs, main dans la main. Je ne sais pas comment s’est arrivé, est-ce que maintenant on s’en fout que tout le monde nous voit ? Il ne veut pas aller au bal avec moi mais on peut s’afficher devant les autres ?

Je ne comprends rien à rien j’oublie je lui tiens la main je m’en fous

Je m’en fous de tout.

On hésite dans les couloirs, finalement on grimpe jusqu’à la salle de bains des préfets. Remus se déshabille dès l’entrée, abandonne ses fringues sur le sol en avançant, sans me regarder. Je reste figé à l’entrée, arrêté dans mes mouvements par la vision de son corps qui se relève. J’ai à peine retiré mes chaussures et ma cravate qu’il laisse tomber sa chemise, je me débats avec les boutons de la mienne, absolument pas concentré et il se redresse, entièrement nu, son pantalon et son caleçon en tas par terre, repoussés dédaigneusement du talon.

Il descend nu les marches de la baignoire, va jusqu’aux robinets et se tenant debout dessus, il les allume. L’eau coule sur son visage, une rivière de diamants sur sa peau. Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs, je ne peux pas bouger.

Au bout d’une minute il sort sa tête du flot qui le recouvre et qui a déjà atteint ses mollets.

\- Tu viens ?

Je hoche la tête. Recouvrant l’usage de mes mains, je termine de me déshabiller et le rejoins. Je sens le temps figé autour de moi, les quelques secondes qu’il me faut pour aller jusqu’à lui. Je sens l’attente et le désir, dans cet espace minuscule, le besoin de le toucher, l’envie de le serrer contre moi comme si mon cœur était une plaie béante et qu’il pouvait empêcher tout cet amour de couler de moi, de venir noircir mes mains.

Je me jette dans ses bras. L’eau me recouvre aussitôt, la mousse me rentre dans les yeux, m’emplit les narines, sa bouche n’a pas le gout de sa bouche mais celui des bulles de savon et de l’eau qui pétille. Sa peau glisse, je n’entends pas les mots qu’il crie à travers la cascade. Son ventre ruissèle, son sexe dans ma main est comme une éponge, j’ai envie de le serrer jusqu’à le faire couler contre mes hanches, j’ai envie de le sentir remplir ma main en s’expansant.

On reste sous le jet jusqu’à que la baignoire se remplisse et que les robinets, obligeants, s’éteignent. On flotte légèrement, de l’eau jusqu’aux épaules, les siennes contre la paroi. L’eau est brûlante, nos corps glacés de sueur froide, frissonnants dans des courants contraires, l’eau trop parfumée est visqueuse, nos corps s’entrechoquent un peu.

Sous l’eau nos gestes n’ont pas le même sens, la même portée. Les sensations changent, s’alourdissent. C’est comme si toute l’eau brûlante autour de nous était son corps, je n’ai plus besoin de le toucher. C’est comme si tout son corps était son sexe, toute sa peau n’attendait que la mienne, je peux le toucher n’importe où.

C’est déjà faire l’amour quand je le frôle, quand nos doigts se mêlent, quand on s’embrasse en débordant parce que sa bouche, sa joue, sa langue, tout est humide et glissant pareil.

On fait l’amour dans la baignoire, on glisse dans l’eau et il s’étouffe, on se débat. Je ne sais pas si on joue, je ne sais pas si le jeu, le sexe et la violence ont des limites, ou elles s’arrêtent ou elles commencent. On se noie l’un l’autre, on se frappe nos mouvements ralentis, on se balance contre le marbre, on se griffe on se mords on se baise on se regarde

On se regarde quand on reprend nos souffles, chacun d’un côté, comme deux boxeurs avant de remonter, de replonger. On se regarde des heures en dix secondes, on se regarde à travers les années d’avant ou à venir.

Quand il se hisse hors de l’eau quand il s’effondre, je vais chercher des serviettes de bain pour nous faire un nid. Mes jambes tremblent, mes genoux claquent l’un contre l’autre. On s’allonge, je compte les marques de mes dents sur son ventre et ses flancs. Je murmure nos prénoms aux poils mouillés de ses genoux, je repose ma tête sur son aine. L’eau de mes cheveux dégouline, détrempe les serviettes en dessous. Je vacille en lui, comme une flamme ténue sous la tempête, qui lèche les parois de verre autour d’elle.

Viens, il dit. Il m’attire, je grimpe, nos corps s’enlacent, torse à torse et ventre à ventre, des orteils aux épaules, miroir déformé, lovés comme les dragons du Ying et du Yang, un peu de l’un dans le cœur de l’autre.

Je crois que l’on s’endort, je crois que l’on se dit, je suis fou de toi.

Et les murs humides et le monde flou autour de nous répète, des milliers de fois comme l’écho le plus long du monde, comme une musique de murmures, je suis fou de toi, fou de toi, fou de toi, de toi de toi de toi.

Mon corps est endolori quand je me réveille. Je suis seul mais ça ne me fait rien, je sais qu’il n’est pas loin, je sais qu’il ne me déteste pas. Je sais qu’il me reviendra.

Dans le grand miroir des douches, j’observe les marques qu’il a laissé sur mon corps.

Dans le grand miroir des douches, je m’observe et je me branle en pensant aux marques que j’ai laissées sur le sien.

Cette nuit-là, je rêve que Remus est la lune.

Je rêve que je dévore son corps, quartier par quartier, jusqu’à le faire disparaitre en moi.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Joséphine,  
> Qui lit alors qu'elle ne connait rien à Harry Potter.

Le petit déjeuner est très morose, le lendemain. Lily est très angoissée, elle me répète à mi-voix les choses dont elle a discuté tard dans la nuit avec James. Elle a fait des cauchemars et il suffit de regarder alentour pour savoir qu’elle n’est pas la seule. La crise de Mary en a secoué plus d’un.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi expliquer à mes parents, je ne sais pas comment leur dire, je ne sais pas si je devrais leur dire… J’ai peur que ma sœur refuse de m’écouter et j’ai peur qu’il lui arrive du mal. Je ne sais pas comment les protéger, j’ai envie de de rentrer et d’être avec eux en permanence mais je sais que ce n’est pas la solution. Je suis complètement dépassée.

Elle a ramené un pied sur le banc, la tête posée sur son genou. Elle est pâle, fébrile, Peter fait une tête d’enterrement et James serre mes doigts à me faire mal. Remus de l’autre côté de la salle ne mange rien, la tête dans les mains et les yeux fixes sur la table. On veut tous se protéger les uns les autres au mépris de notre propre sécurité et on ne parvient à rien. C’est à s’en rendre malade.

Le professeur Dumbledore réclame le silence, Lily redescend automatiquement son pied du banc. Son regard bienveillant est sombre, et passe lentement sur la totalité de la salle, comme s’il nous prenait tous un par un, qu’il ne s’adressait qu’à nous. C’est une capacité qu’il a, de faire sentir à chaque personne qu’elle compte.

\- Mes chers élèves… Vous êtes, je pense, tous au courant de l’attaque qui a hier coutée la vie a six personnes…

Il donne le nom de chacun des morts, le père de Mary comme les Moldus dont la Gazette du Sorcier ne s’est pas intéressés au point de les nommer. Il prononce le nom de Voldemort et la plupart des élèves frissonnent ou grogne, mal à l’aise. Il inclut les Serpentard dans son discours, les rares qui l’ignorent avec morgue comme ceux, plus nombreux, qui semblent terriblement mal à l’aise. J’ai peur de savoir dans quel groupe se trouve mon frère mais quand je jette un œil, je le vois très pale, triturant les manches de sa chemise comme je l’ai vu faire des centaines de fois. J’ai envie de traverser la salle, de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien, mais il n’y a rien que je puisse faire.

Après une minute de silence en soutien aux victimes, Dumbledore se racle la gorge.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus, si nous l’avons fait par le passé, nier le danger immense de la situation à l’extérieur de Poudlard. Pour cette raison, et jusqu’à nouvel ordre… Toutes les sorties non encadrées à Pré-Au-Lard sont annulées.

Quelques élèves parmi les sixièmes et septièmes années grognent, mais la plupart ne disent rien.

\- De même, jusqu’à nouvel ordre, tous les élèves devront se trouver à l’intérieur des murs du château dès dix-neuf heures. Cela vaut également pour les entrainements de Quidditch. Je vais demander à nos préfets en chef ainsi qu’aux préfets de septième année de me retrouver dans mon bureau à neuf heures, et à toute l’équipe professorale d’y être à neuf heures quinze. Tous les premiers cours de la journée sont annulés. »

Quelques élèves se réjouissent de cette dernière annonce, mais la plupart ont l’air trop ébranlés pour ça. Dumbledore annonce encore qu’en conséquence, le petit déjeuner sera servi jusqu’aux cours de dix heure trente et suite à cette annonce, pas mal d’élèves passent d’une table à l’autre pour se parler.

Remus traverse rapidement la salle, vers moi. Je tends la main quand il s’approche, il l’effleure, agrippe mes doigts puis les relâchent, un mince sourire sur le visage qui disparait très vite.

\- Je peux m’asseoir avec vous ?

Je me décale, il se glisse entre Lily et moi. Il grimace légèrement en s’asseyant, ça fait s’envoler mes pensées une seconde. Lily pose la main sur son épaule, observe son visage.

\- Ça ne va pas, Remus ?

Il fait un mouvement de la tête qui ne veut dire ni oui ni non mais quand il essaye de parler, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Je glisse la main le long de son bras, nos doigts se mêlent sur son genou mais il n’y arrive pas, secoue la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on aille discuter ?

\- S’il te plait.

\- De toute façon on doit être dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans vingt minutes, alors… Je vous retrouve ici tout à l’heure, les garçons ?

James propose de l’attendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore, elle hésite puis secoue la tête. Tandis qu’elle ramasse ses affaires, je serre la main de Remus dans les miennes, tire légèrement pour qu’il me regarde.  J’ai envie de toucher sa main mais il tient mes mains, du bout de ses doigts serrés. Je lui demande tout bas :

\- Tu reviens ici aussi, après ?

Il hausse les épaules mais ne me lâche pas, du regard ni des doigts. Ses yeux dérivent, passe de mes cheveux à mon menton, de mon épaule au vide, à ailleurs.

\- Remus ?

Il soupire, hoche la tête.

\- Je reviendrais avec Lily.

Je voudrais embrasser ses mains mais il défait nos doigts, se lève lentement. Il sort avec Lily de la salle, se détourne pour me regarder une dernière fois avant de franchir les portes.

L’atmosphère reste fébrile un long moment. Je remplis mon ventre qui tremble d’œufs brouillés et de toasts à la confiture, en discutant avec James. Peter est plutôt amorphe. Il ne ressort pas grand-chose de notre discussion au début, on ne fait qu’énoncer des problèmes et des peurs dont on a déjà parlé. Et puis brusquement, je me rappelle de Dirk, de ce qu’il m’a dit sur Abelforth et quand j’ai tout expliqué, James répond :

\- Allons-y ce soir.

Peter pâlit. Il déteste enfreindre le règlement même s’il le fait toujours avec nous. Et je crois que là, même moi ça me met mal à l’aise. J’essaye de dire à James que ce n’est pas forcément une bonne idée, que l’on devrait au moins attendre demain, y aller dans la journée de samedi mais il insiste.

\- Ce soir. On ne peut pas attendre pour des raisons aussi idiotes que le règlement. Quelque chose est en train de se passer, Sirius. Quelque chose de grave et…

Il se fige. Aussi soudainement et complètement que s’il avait reçu un sort de gel, la bouche encore ouverte. Je tourne la tête. Dumbledore a dû terminer de parler aux préfets, plusieurs viennent d’entrer dans la salle. Debout près des grandes portes se tient un trio inattendu, qui fait serrer les poings de James et me laisse à mon tour bouche-bée : Lily, Remus et Rogue, en grande conversation à voix basse. James se redresse, je pose la main sur sa cuisse et le force à se rasseoir. Il a l’air fou de rage, une colère soudaine qui l’enflamme et qu’il tâche de maitriser. Je voudrais lui dire se calmer, qu’il a tout sauf envie d’aller sur ce terrain avec Lils mais les mots ne viennent pas, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus.

J’avais oublié Rogue dans la cour, hier. J’ai oublié tellement de choses, contre le corps de Remus. Dans ses bras et son odeur et l’eau brûlante et nos corps qui se frappaient se blessaient se marquaient. J’avais oublié leur attitude étrange et ce qu’ils avaient l’air de se dire sans parler.

Ils sont amis ?

La discussion s’éternise, et juste quand James craque et se redresse à nouveau, le groupe se sépare. Rogue sort de la grande salle, Lily et Remus marchent jusqu’à nous.

Lily voit tout de suite le regard de James. Même s’il fait tout pour rester calmer, pour ne rien dire, même s’il a déjà un peu de cet air coupable, il est comme un livre ouvert. Mais Lily ne fait pas la tête. Abandonnant Remus, elle prend James dans ses bras, l’appuyant contre le haut de son pull, embrassant ses cheveux. Il se laisse faire, les yeux écarquillés, puis il lui rend son étreinte et ils restent longtemps comme ça, serrés l’un contre l’autre à se comprendre sans dire un mot.

Remus est planté devant moi avec son air de fantôme. Je tapote le banc, mal à l’aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Tu veux t’asseoir ?

\- Non, je… Devrais plutôt retourner à ma table. Il faut que je parle aux autres Serdaigle de… Tout ça. Lily ?

Elle met un moment à redresser la tête, les bras toujours serrés autour de James. Je tends la main, agrippe le bord de la robe de Remus. Je ne veux pas qu’il parte.

\- Je, on… En reparle… Demain ? Après le déjeuner ?

Elle hoche la tête, il fait de même puis regarde ma main, sans la toucher. Pour que je le lâche. Je murmure, les doigts crispés :

\- Est-ce que je peux te voir ce soir ?

\- Pas ce soir. Demain. Demain après-midi, si tu veux.

Je hoche la tête, mais ne lâche toujours pas sa robe. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de l’ambiance générale, de la peur, mais j’ai l’impression que quelque chose d’horrible va lui arriver si je le laisse. Il pose ses doigts sur les miens, me force doucement à lâcher prise. Puis il se penche pour me murmurer :

\- J’ai envie de t’embrasser.

Et c’est doux. Comme un bonbon sur la langue, comme son odeur que je respire avant qu’il ne se redresse. J’ai hâte d’être demain.

La journée passe, étrange. Les cours sont passés à discuter des évènements, des mesures prises et de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Les élèves sont dissipés. Un garçon de Serdaigle fait une crise de nerfs en cours de métamorphose et aux dires de Lily, ce n’est pas le seul.

James ne reparle pas d’Abelforth. Quand je lui demande avant le diner s’il y compte toujours, il hésite puis secoue la tête. Lily a besoin de lui, il me dit à mi-voix. Il propose de lui en parler ce soir, mais une fois revenu dans la salle commune, ils s’enferment dans leurs bulles.

Il n’est que dix-neuf heures trente. L’atmosphère lourde et fébrile m’empêche de me concentrer sur mes cours. Je pense à Remus et à mon frère, à mon frère et à mon père. Je caresse mon cou, là où les marques ont disparues depuis longtemps.

Je sors du dortoir. On est samedis, je trouve ça détestable de rester à ne rien faire même si l’atmosphère n’est pas à la fête. Finalement, après avoir tourné dans les couloirs une dizaine de minutes, je décide d’aller seul jusqu’à la tête de Sanglier. Peu importe l’interdiction, je suis sorti du château tellement de fois la nuit.

Les portes sont verrouillées pour la nuit, mais Peter est tombé sur un sort très utile l’année dernière, qui permet de rendre le verre mou et malléable. Ce ne marche pas sur la plupart des fenêtres enchantées, mais certaines qui donne sur le lac ne le sont pas. C’est par là que l’on sort généralement, ou que l’on rentre lorsqu’on est restés aux trois balais jusqu’à après le couvre-feu.

Je me glisse dans le débarras habituel, ensorcèle la fenêtre, sort et fait un long détour dans l’obscurité pour rejoindre l’entrée principale, et le chemin qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard.

Mais au moment où j’arrive devant les grandes portes, elles sont entrouvertes, et une silhouette se glisse dehors. Avant que Rusard ne referme la porte de l’intérieur, je vois le visage de Remus.

Il sort très probablement faire une ronde. Je trouve ça gonflé de la part de Dumbledore d’envoyer ses préfets dehors s’il trouve ça dangereux, mais peu importe. Je le suis sans faire de bruits, attendant d’être à distance respectueuse du château pour l’interpeller.

\- Rems !

Il se fige très peu, juste un instant, juste le temps de se retourner baguette brandie devant lui, les jointures des doigts blanches. Je lève les bras, souris vaguement, un peu mal à l’aise de lui avoir fait peur.

\- Pardon, c’est juste moi…

Mais son expression ne passe pas par le soulagement. Au contraire, c’est comme s’il s’enfonçait dans l’horreur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici Sirius bon sang tu n’as rien à faire ici !

\- J’allais juste…

Il n’a pas baisse sa baguette, et il s’approche si vite de moi que la pointe vient appuyer sur mon sternum. Il est fou de rage et épouvanté, il tremble un peu et j’ai envie de poser les mains sur ses épaules mais j’ai peur de lui.

\- Retourne au château immédiatement, et je t’interdis, je t’interdis d’en sortir la nuit.

Seigneur ce que je peux détester qu’on m’interdise quelque chose. Ça me fait gonfler, instinctivement, ça me met en colère et je fais le gros dos.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas m’interdire alors que t’es dehors ? Parce que t’es préfet, t’es pas en danger mais moi si ?

La panique prend le pas sur la colère dans son regard, et il appuie plus fort la pointe de sa baguette contre mon sternum, mais je ne lève pas la mienne. Je serais incapable de lui jeter un sort.

Bien mal m’en prends. Il me hurle de rentrer au château et comme je ne bouge pas, il me jette un sort de désarmement. Avec la proximité de sa baguette, je vole, m’effondre à plusieurs mètres et le sort laisse un rond noir et brulé sur mon pull. Debout à quelques mètres, haletant, il continue à crier.

\- Je t’en supplie, retourne au château, RETOURNE AU CHATEAU !

J’ai mal au cœur, en surface comme à l’intérieur. Je ne comprends rien, je suis juste effrayé parce que je ne pensais pas qu’il ferait ça et je m’en sens comme trahi.

\- Remus, attends, arrêtes, tu…

« Me fais peur ». Mais je n’ai pas le temps de le dire, il a les larmes aux yeux mais il me désarme à nouveau. Je lève mon bras pour protéger mon visage dès la déflagration, et je pleure de douleur en retombant sur mon corps déjà douloureux. On dirait qu’il essaye de me faire rouler jusqu’au château à coups de maléfices. Je ramasse ma baguette, me relève comme je peux et tendant une main devant moi, je crie mais ma voix n’est qu’un geignement :

\- Arrête, j’ai compris, je rentre, arrête…

Je titube vers l’arrière, je ne peux même pas regarder son visage. Je marche vers les larges portes, trop bouleversé pour faire le tour par la fenêtre. Avant que je ne les atteigne, un patronus argenté me dépasse et traverse la cloison.

Je regarde derrière moi, mais Remus a disparu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Laurine,  
> Pour l'entrainer à garder un visage impassible dans l'open-space.

****

Je reste un moment devant les portes, hagard. J’ai peur qu’il revienne, qu’il recommence à crier ou à me faire mal. J’ai peur qu’il me déteste.

Et j’ai mal, très mal au cœur.

La porte est fermée, magiquement verrouillée et j’ignore comment l’ouvrir. Je pourrais taper sur les battants jusqu’à que quelqu’un m’entende, jusqu’à que Rusard m’ouvre et me traine au bureau du directeur en maugréant tous les sévices qu’il rêve de faire subir à ses élèves, ce vieux pervers dégoutant.

Mais je n’ai pas la force d’appeler pour qu’on m’ouvre. Je n’ai même pas la présence d’esprit d’envoyer un patronus, comme Remus l’a fait. Je me dis vaguement qu’il a prévenu quelqu’un, un professeur ou s’il lui restait une once de bonté, Lily, pour m’éviter les ennuis.

Je tremble trop fort, c’est intenable. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte, le dos contre le bois clouté. J’ai mal, vraiment mal. Je pose la main sur mon cœur, elle revient noir. Mon pull a brulé, laissé un rond net aux bords sombres, en fibres brulées. Ma chemise en dessous est en parfait état, pourtant j’ai l’impression que le sort est allé plus loin, qu’il a traversé, qu’il a laissé ses marques sur moi.

Si ce n’est pas le sort, c’est peut-être la trahison qui va avec.

J’ai envie de m’élancer à sa poursuite. J’ai envie d’aller jusqu’à lui, de le forcer à m’accepter, de le forcer à me garder près de lui. Comme j’aurais dû le faire il y a deux ans. Clamer ma place, m’agripper de toutes mes forces au lieu de fuir, au lieu de me laisser mettre dehors.

Je m’en fous que s’en aller soit la bonne décision. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus. Je n’abandonne pas, pas là, pas parce qu’il croit qu’il sera mieux tout seul.

Je prends appui sur le bois pour me redresser, me relever et partir à sa poursuite, cinq minutes trop tard. Mais la porte s’ouvre derrière moi, je glisse et me rétame, l’arrière du crâne sur le marbre. Je vais devenir stupide, à force de me taper le crâne tous les trois jours.

A un mètre au-dessus de moi, le nez de Severus Rogue. Quinze centimètres plus haut, son visage. C’est lui que Remus a appelé ? Pour le geste de bonté, on repassera.

Je me frotte l’arrière du crâne.

\- Redresse-toi.

Il recule, je me mets lentement debout sur mes jambes, les genoux cognant l’un contre l’autre. Rogue observe d’un air narquois mon pull brûlé, puis mon visage pantelant. Il vient de me rendre un service, il ne va pas se priver de me le faire sentir pendant des années à venir. A commencer par toutes les remarques désagréables qui vont lui venir, dès maintenant.

\- Tu voulais rejoindre Lupin en escapade romantique ? Abruti. Après des semaines à vous renifler la queue, je pensais que tu aurais fini par te douter de quelque chose mais j’imagine que le chien-chien de Potter est trop fidèle pour imaginer regarder la réalité en face ?

Renifler la queue. Le chien-chien de Potter. Et c’est moi l’abruti.

Mais je ne sors pas ma baguette. Je ne suis pas en état et je sais que ce n’est pas comme ça que je gagnerais, pas aujourd’hui. J’ai peut-être mal au cœur et l’air pitoyable, mais il doit me rester un peu de répartie quelque part. Je continue sur sa lancée canine qui sort de je ne sais où :

\- Jette moi donc un os, Servilus, quelque chose sur lequel me faire les dents, que j’attrape ma queue et qu’on en finisse ?

\- C’est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Son air suffisant a beau être complètement ridicule, il m’exaspère quand même.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, Black. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu pouvais descendre aussi bas. Mais on a beau te mettre des choses sous la truffe, tu ne vois rien.

Il a l’air fou. Ou c’est moi qui suis fou. Est-ce que ce coup sur l’arrière du crâne qui me trouble complètement au point que j’entende n’importe quoi ?

Il aligne encore trois expressions relatives aux canidés, avant d’abandonner parce que je ne réagis pas. Au final, je n’ai pas de répartie. Je me contente de le regarder en plissant les yeux, jusqu’à qu’il se rende compte que ses jeux de mots sont stupides et qu’il se taise.

Mais il ne part pas. On se fixent, immobiles devant les portes, nos baguettes à la main. Je l’entends murmurer :

\- Deux erreurs de la nature ensemble… Heureusement que vous ne pouvez pas vous reproduire.

Je lève ma baguette mais je n’ai aucun réflexe, pas là, pas dans cet état et quelques secondes plus tard, je me tiens fort le poignet en jurant. Rogue tient ma baguette dans sa main, je m’approche et il me la jette. Pas de répartie, pas de pouvoirs. Je lui enfonce mon poing dans la figure.

Il n’a pas vu celle-là venir. Il recule en tenant son immense nez crochu dans ses paumes, je tiens ma baguette dressée devant moi, près à réagir s’il me lance un maléfice, mais après quelques secondes, il se met à rire. Un rire sans joie et un peu dément, un rire qui précède une bordée d’insultes, que j’entends en m’enfuyant vers les escaliers.

En venir aux mains, quand on a une baguette, c’est…

La deuxième fois que ça m’arrive.

Il n’est pas vingt heures, ça ne fait même pas une demi-heure que j’ai quitté la salle commune. Lily et James sont toujours blottis l’un contre l’autre, Peter plongé dans une partie d’échec sorcier. Je referme ma veste sur mon pull brûlé et rasant les murs, je grimpe discrètement jusqu’au dortoir.

Paul est allongé sur son lit en train de lire une BD. Il me jette un œil puis se replonge dans sa lecture et je l’ignore. Je retire ma veste, fébrile, puis mon pull, bon à jeter. Avançant vers la salle de bains, je me tords les doigts sur les boutons raides de ma chemise, la laisse glisser au sol et défait la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Je m’arrête avant de verrouiller la porte. Je viens de croiser mon corps dans le miroir.

Un certain nombre de marques étaient déjà là tout à l’heure : Des bleus sur mes bras, mes épaules et mon cou, des griffures le long de mes flans. Mais pas ça. Pas la marque noire au niveau de mon cœur, pas les filaments rouges et violets qui partant de là, viennent s’étioler vers mes jambes et mes bras, comme si au lieu d’un sort de désarmement, c’était la foudre que j’avais pris.

J’ai peur de poser la main sur ma cage thoracique et de la sentir s’enfoncer, j’ai peur de pouvoir tirer mon cœur de là et de le tenir noirci, brûlé dans ma paume. Comme le sorcier au cœur velu, mon conte préféré quand j’étais petit. Le tenir hors de ma poitrine, vivre sans et ne plus ressentir.

Prudemment, j’approche les doigts. Et si je passais à travers moi, si ma chair à cet endroit-là était comme celle d’un fantôme, si je sentais partout la même matière que celle de mon pull brulé ?

\- Sirius !

James s’arrête net à l’entrée de la salle de bains. Son regard passe lentement le long de mes épaules, de mes flancs, puis dans le miroir il regarde mon torse. Il porte une main à sa bouche, lentement, puis la redescend, déjà calme, déjà près à agir.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Je secoue vaguement la tête. J’ai mal, j’ai mal partout mais comme des bleus, comme des muscles raides et une sensibilité accrue, le genre qui fait passer chaque caresse pour une brûlure.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ?

Je me sens épuisé, d’un coup, je me sens pris dans une torpeur immense, pas le courage d’expliquer, pas l’envie de bouger. Je réponds, les lèvres trop lourdes :

\- Battu.

\- Contre qui ? Rogue ?

\- Non… Remus.

\- Tu t’es battu contre Remus ? C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ?

Je regarde mon corps avec lui, je croise son regard dans la glace. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire qu’à part celle qui part en explosion de mon torse à mes bras, les autres, Remus les a aussi. Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer parce que je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je ne dis rien. Je hoche seulement la tête.

Si ça avait été Rogue, James aurait été fou de rage. Il serait parti en tempêtant qu’il allait lui casser la gueule, le transformer en cafard avant de l’écraser, lui lancer des Endoloris et des Crache-limace pour assortir sa bouche à ses cheveux. Mais là, il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il serre mon épaule dans sa paume, il demande tout bas :

\- Mais qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?

Et je suis incapable de lui répondre.

Lily est appelé à la rescousse. Elle se retient de crier en voyant ma peau puis sans avoir dit un mot, repart aussitôt en sens inverse et revient une minute plus tard en trainant Dorcas par la main.

\- Hey ! C’est pas un lupanar ici !

Lily rabroue sèchement Paul, et Dorcas me fait asseoir sur mon lit. Elle se penche pour observer la blessure et je les regarde tous, autour de moi, Lily qui se tripote les cheveux l’air mal à l’aise, James livide, Paul derrière qui observe mon torse avec curiosité.

\- Un maléfice. Ça ressemble un peu à celui que m’a lancé Mary hier mais en beaucoup plus fort.

\- Tu as des marques de celui de Mary ?

Dorcas ouvre sans ménagement sa chemise, James détourne la tête et Paul continue de regarder, curieux. Sous la clavicule, Dorcas a une marque rouge sombre de la taille d’une empreinte de pouce, et des petites lignes rouges s’étalent autour. C’est là que le sort cuisant de Mary l’a touché, hier, quand cette dernière s’est effondrée. Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’était hier.

Dorcas et Lily proposent des explications, je ne réponds rien et c’est Paul, derrière, qui prend la parole.

\- On t’a lancé un sort à bout portant, c’est ça ?

Je hoche la tête, ouvre la bouche pour donner des détails mais rien ne vient et je la referme. Dorcas et Lily fixe Paul, qui a toujours sa bande dessinée dans les mains.

\- Sort lancée avec la pointe de la baguette en contact direct avec la peau. Un simple Expelliarmus. J’ai bon ?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, Dorcas regarde Paul comme si un troisième bras lui avait poussé. Il continue son explication :

\- Potion revigorante pour faire cesser les tremblements, et baume cicatrisant quelconque pour les tiraillements de la peau. C’est tout.

Replongeant dans sa BD sans un regard pour les autres, il ajoute d’une voix atone :

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis champion de duel.

\- Je n’en avais aucune idée.

Mais Paul n’entend pas la remarque de James. Il est retourné sur son lit et dans son monde. Les autres se consultent et décident que je dois aller à l’infirmerie.

Mrs. Pomfresh est débordée. Des élèves ont fait des crises de nerfs, d’autres se sont battus, il y a plus de boucan dans l’infirmerie à vingt heures trente que dans la cour du clocher à seize heures. Appelée en renfort, c’est la toute jeune professeur d’astronomie qui se charge de m’installer dans un lit tout au fond, de m’administrer une potion au gout acidulé et de m’appliquer une bonne couche de pommade sur le torse, avant de le bander. Puis elle ferme les rideaux et me laisse là.

Elle ne m’a posé aucune question, je crois qu’elle n’avait tout simplement pas le temps. Je me suis battu, voilà tout. Les raisons seront à tirer au clair un autre jour, quand l’infirmerie aura désemplie.

Je me retrouve seul avec mes pensées et ma tête me fait instantanément mal. Comme si tout se mettait à crier en même temps et dans tous les sens, alors que je n’ai pas dit un mot depuis tout à l’heure, depuis que James m’a demandé contre qui je m’étais battu.

Je ne sais pas, je n’en sais rien, je veux que ça s’arrête. J’ai du mal à respirer à cause du bandage serré, ma tête veut exploser pour ne plus rien sentir, je me sens perdu, complètement perdu…

Je dois m’être mis à geindre, parce que Mrs Pomfresh arrive près de moi. Ça fait un moment que je me retourne dans mon lit, les élèves autour ont finis par se calmer.

Remus a besoin de moi, il a besoin de moi, il ne va pas bien, il est parti faire quelque chose de stupide et de dangereux, il n’a peut-être prévenu personne il est peut-être en danger et moi… Là…

Mrs. Pomfresh me pose quelques questions, mais devant mon incapacité à émettre plus que des geignements, elle me prépare une infusion de valériane et de baies de sommeil.

Je m’endors très vite, pris dans un genre de rêve ou de cauchemar, de vision neutre et grise, ou je ne fais que revoir Remus, son dos puis son visage, sa colère et sa tristesse, je le vois qui s’en va, qui part encore et encore, qui disparait dans l’ombre et…

Je me réveille une bonne dizaine d’heures plus tard, avec l’impression de remonter d’un puit sans fond, blanc et cotonneux. La soirée de la veille semble avoir eu lieu des semaines auparavant. Le rideau sur ma gauche est relevé et sur le lit voisin du mien,

Remus vient de se réveiller.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus a les yeux qui papillonnent. Un, du moins. Le gauche. Le droit est dissimulé sous du coton. Partant de la racine des cheveux au-dessus de sa tempe, une cicatrice monstrueuse traverse son visage, coupant l’œil en deux, effleurant le nez et se perdant à l’intérieur de la bouche.

L’essence de Dictame a fait son effet, et la cicatrice donne l’impression d’avoir été tracée une ou deux semaines auparavant. Mais je suis sûr qu’il y a quelques heures à peine, elle devait dégouliner de sang. Je suis sûr qu’il en avait plein les yeux, coulant dans la bouche. Je me demande si sous le coton, son œil est perdu.

Il se redresse lentement sur les coussins, grimace. Allongé la tête tournée sur le côté, je le regarde. Son corps gracile dans le pyjama bleu ciel de l’infirmerie, de la même couleur que les draps. Ses cheveux sont sales, il y a un peu de sang qui les collent ensembles. Il tapote la couverture comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, puis levant lentement les mains, il tapote son visage.

Je voudrais lui tendre un miroir, je ne voudrais surtout pas faire ça. Il suit la ligne, lentement, frémit au contact du tissu cicatriciel. Arrivé à son œil, je le vois déglutir, puis retirer ses doigts comme s’il s’était brûlé. Se redressant un peu plus, il regarde autour de lui et appelle d’une voix faible :

\- Mrs Pom… Mrs Pomfresh ?

Il est pâle, il agrippe le tissu avec ses doigts. L’infirmière l’entend, fouille dans ses placards et vient jusqu’à son lit avec un bol fumant à la main.

\- Tenez, Mr. Lupin. Commencez par ça.

\- Qu’est ce qui… Est-ce que mon œil…

Elle ne répond pas et, docile, il boit ce qu’elle lui a apporté. L’odeur qui porte jusqu’à moi est lourde, entêtante mais pas désagréable. L’odeur du porridge en train de cuire, une odeur sèche de chaleur et d’épices. Il tient le bol serré contre lui, les bras autour comme une petite présence chaude.

\- Votre œil va guérir. Il va seulement falloir que vous évitiez de vous en servir quelques jours.

Il hoche la tête, tremblant, puis il s’excuse. Trois fois, très vite, la tête penchée au-dessus du bol, il demande pardon, jusqu’à que l’infirmière pose la main sur son épaule et qu’il se taise. Contournant son lit, elle s’approche du mien.

\- Comment vous vous sentez, Black ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je n’ai toujours pas envie de parler. Elle s’approche, pose ses mains sur mon bandage, dans l’ouverture de ma chemise de pyjama. Je secoue la tête quand elle me demande si j’ai mal, elle hoche la sienne et me dit que je pourrais sortir pour l’heure du déjeuner. Puis elle nous laisse.

Je tourne la tête dans l’oreiller, regarde Remus, un peu plus haut que moi. Son regard défait. Comme s’il avait atteint un point de non-retour dans l’horreur et que franchement, il n’avait plus le courage. Il cache son visage dans le bol de potion tout chaud, mais continue de me fixer. Ne me lâche pas, j’ai envie de lui dire. Ne me lâche pas, ne me demande pas pardon.

Il repose le bol vide sur la table de chevet entre nous. Son regard dérive, de mon visage à mon torse, aux bandages blancs qui l’entoure. A mon visage à nouveau, à mon expression. Qu’est ce que tu cherches, tu veux savoir si je suis en colère, si j’ai peur de toi ? Je n’en sais rien. Si, je sais. Je ne suis pas en colère. Et je n’ai pas peur que tu me fasses mal, j’ai peur que tu regardes ailleurs, j’ai peur que tu me repousses encore. J’ai peur d’oublier.

J’ai peur que l’on se blesse trop, que l’on ne sorte pas indemne de ce que l’on est en train de se faire.

J’ai peur que tu me détestes.

\- Sirius… ?

Je hausse les sourcils pour lui dire que je l’écoute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne veux pas parler. Je me sens mieux comme ça.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hoche la tête. Je voudrais lui dire que sa question est absurde, quand il a un bandage sur l’œil et une cicatrice monstrueuse sur le visage. Est-ce qu’elle est comme les autres, est-ce qu’il se l’est faite toute seule, en pleine… Crise de colère, de démence ou… Est-ce que c’est quelque chose comme ça ? Je tends la main vers lui, la soulevant à peine du lit. J’ai l’impression d’être enrobé dans du coton, d’être dans un monde lent et silencieux. Il regarde ma main, elle est trop loin pour qu’il l’atteigne. Il murmure :

\- Tu veux que je vienne près de toi ?

Je hoche la tête, il descend de son lit et s’assoit lentement sur le bord du mien. Sans regarder derrière lui, sans vérifier que l’on puisse nous voir. Je voudrais que tout le monde sache, je ne sais seulement pas ce qu’il y a à savoir.

Je pose la main sur son genou, il avance la sienne vers mon torse, effleure les bandages.

\- C’est moi qui ai fait ça.

Je hausse les épaules, il soupire. J’observe sa cicatrice, remonte jusqu’à l’œil. Le coton est en train de se rétracter légèrement, et avant que je ne comprenne, une longue larme sanglante traverse, suit la ligne de sa cicatrice et se perd dans sa bouche. Il ne peut pas dire les mots mais je les entends les penser : Je suis un monstre.

Il ne pleure pas plus. Son autre œil brille, mais rien ne passe. La larme a laissé une trace qui s’oxyde et devient bordeaux, minuscules particules ferreuses sur sa peau pâle. Je serre son genou, il défait mes doigts et les portent à sa bouche. Il les tient contre ses lèvres et il parle.

\- C’est moi qui avait raison. Les choses que l’on va perdre, il vaut mieux s’en débarrasser au plus vite. Sinon, regarde ce qui arrive…

Je voudrais lui montrer, que sur ma peau il y a des marques d’hier soir mais d’autres aussi des jours d’avant. Il y a de la peur et de l’amour, il y a… Peu importe, je n’ai pas d’arguments, j’ai juste envie de lui tout le temps, et peur qu’il m’abandonne, et envie de lui faire mal tant que de le protéger ? Mais pour ça il faudrait que je parle, que je me redresse, que je sorte de cette torpeur réconfortante, que je trouve un peu de courage…

Mon père trouvait qu’il n’y avait aucun courage à faire des choses qui pouvait potentiellement vous faire souffrir, physiquement comme mentalement. Il fallait les faire, ou être un lâche, mais ce n’était pas courageux pour autant. C’était normal.

Alors je crois que ce n’est pas par courage que je fais tout ce qui m’effraie. C’est par peur panique d’être un lâche.

\- Remus…

J’ai mal partout dans la cage thoracique et m’appuyer sur mes coudes pour me relever me fait grimacer. Mais Remus s’approche, passe son bras sous le mien et m’aide à me redresser. Continuant sur cette lancée, je m’appuie à lui, me glisse dans ses bras ouverts. Ses mains hésitent, je peux les voir, effleurant l’air avant de se poser sur mon dos.

Je ne vais jamais te lâcher. Je ne vais jamais en avoir envie. Ton cou est une coupe de sommeil, je veux m’endormir là. Ton corps comme un soleil tiède. Ma tête vacille, lourde et pourtant si légère, si vide et flottante.

\- Serre-moi.

Il s’exécute, comme s’il en avait eu très envie mais qu’il n’avait pas osé. Appuie mon corps contre le sien, passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Tu m’as fait si mal, pourquoi m’as-tu fait si mal ? Je cherche de l’air, je ne trouve que son odeur, le parfum de son corps, du désinfectant et de la pommade. J’ouvre les yeux, je vois ses cheveux bouclés et sales, sa nuque blanche, je me redresse jusqu’à fixer son visage. Je dis :

\- Parle-moi.

Et ça vacille. Flamme penchée et éteinte, il détourne le regard.

\- On ne peut pas seulement arrêter là ? Il faut que je te regarde fuir ?

Ça me fait sortir de ma torpeur, ça, comme quand on trébuche et que l’on se retrouve couvert de sueurs froides. Je cligne des yeux. Mains serrées autour de ses coudes, ma voix rauque de silence a envie de hurler.

\- Ça devient insultant.

\- Quoi ?

\- De sous-entendre que je vais fuir, t’abandonner ou en avoir marre de toi incessamment sous peu.

Mais mes mains contredisent ma voix. Ma voix se contredit elle-même. Tout en moi fait n’importe quoi. Je caresse les manches de son pyjama, l’intérieur de ses poignets et nos doigts s’emmêlent. Cette capacité de passer du sexe vindicatif à la niaiserie romantique devrait me mettre mal à l’aise, mais j’adore ça.

\- Je vais rester avec toi. Je t’aime.

 

 

 

 

 

Et puis ce silence.

Tout en clignement d’yeux mouillés et doigts serrés mais immobiles. Ce silence qui dévide des heures en quelques secondes, qui se rappelle que je l’ai su ici, que ça a commencé ici, qui se demande ce que l’on doit penser d’une relation qui a pour scène principale une infirmerie, découverte, épanouissement, tromperie, les mêmes draps bleu ciel tout du long.

Remus ne bouge pas. Quand il a terminé de cligner des yeux, ce qui doit correspondre à une forme de réflexion de sa part, il annonce, très bas mais d’un ton atone :

\- Je suis un loup – garou.

 

 

 

Dans le premier silence, je ne pense rien. Je crois que c’est comme le silence avant les applaudissements, ou la silence après un coup, avant que la douleur n’arrive. L’un de mes oncles, sur son lit de mort, racontait comment il se rappelait du son qu’avait produit le sort Doloris en le heurtant, et de la très longue seconde pendant laquelle il n’y avait eu que ce son, avant que la douleur ne lui parvienne.

Dans un deuxième temps, toujours silencieux, les mots de Remus font sens. Loup-garou, d’abord, comme le Mangemort qui a tué le père de Mary MacDonald il y a … Deux jours. Loup-garou comme la créature que l’on étudie en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Crocs et griffes, terriblement meurtrier. Le genre de créatures pour faire peur aux enfants.

Puis Je. Lui. Je, c’est Remus. Je, et Loup-Garou, ça fait une première histoire. Je me suis fait attaquer par un loup-garou. D’où ces marques. Je me suis fait attaquer par un loup-garou hier soir dans le parc de Poudlard. Probablement Greyback, d’ailleurs, parce que les mangemorts sont à Poudlard et c’est la fin.

Et enfin, Suis.

Ce n’est pas que ça me choque. Que ça me choque négativement. C’est plutôt comme une incompréhension totale et je crois que mes yeux se mettent à vriller et Remus attend que je réponde quelque chose mais je suis en train de récupérer des informations et je n’ai pas d’espace disponible pour trouver une réponse adéquate.

C’était ça. La pièce manquante du puzzle. C’était… Mais quel abruti. Mais quel abruti fini je suis. Mais quelle profondeur terrifiante dans mon incapacité à auditionner les données les plus évidentes ensembles.

Et puis tout ce torrent d’informations dépasse la limite maximale de mon cerveau et je me retrouve projeté à nouveau dans la réalité, dans le lit et dans l’espace du corps de Remus, tellement là d’un coup, à sentir le sang battre dans ses doigts, son parfum, sa terreur, le tremblement de ses cils et de but en blanc, je dis :

\- La réponse attendue, c’était : « Je t’aime aussi », hein.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for beaucoup de souffrances inutiles ?

Remus passe la nuit suivante à l’infirmerie, mais j’ai le droit de revenir le lendemain, le dimanche matin. Je lui tiens la main pendant que Mrs. Pomfresh retire le bandage sur son œil. Ce n’est pas franchement beau à voir. Sa paupière est enflée, décorée d’une boursouflure rose vif là où il s’est griffé. Sa pupille dessous est rose, les petits vaisseaux aux coins de ses yeux très apparents, rouge vif. Et il a mal. Je le sais à la façon dont il serre mes doigts, le visage inexpressif.

On n’a pas parlé. Mrs. Pomfresh nous a apporté le petit déjeuner, puis mes camarades sont venus voir comment j’allais et ont tous eu l’air stupéfait de trouver Remus là, et dans cet état. Il n’avait pas d’explication à leur donner, il n’en a jamais eu au fond, et j’ai écouté Dorcas et Paul discuter discrètement, entre champion de duel et génie des potions, pour savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer ça. Puis j’ai été invité à sortir, et j’ai passé l’après-midi à éviter le sujet dans ma tête. Et le lendemain matin, je suis revenu le voir.

Lily sait, j’en suis sûr. Et Rogue, évidemment. Parce que Remus leur a dit… Ou parce qu’ils ont été assez intelligents pour lire les signes.

 Je tiens sa main dans la mienne, je regarde ses doigts, ses ongles courts. C’est un de ces ongles qui a fait ça. Un de ces ongles devenue une griffe, qui lui a lacéré le visage. Il ne s’était jamais fait aussi mal, je crois que c’est de ma faute. Je l’ai effrayé, bouleversé et… Je m’en veux tellement.

Mrs Pomfresh tend un texte devant le visage de Remus, lui demande de fermer l’œil gauche et de lire. Ça le fait pleurer, des petites gouttes qui s’éteignent vite sur sa peau, mais il lit. Puis il repose sa tête dans l’oreiller et ferme les yeux. Mrs Pomfresh remplace le bandage par un cache-œil, et l’oblige à la garder au moins trois jours, le temps que son œil cicatrice correctement. Puis elle nous laisse.

Il me fixe mais détourne la tête en croisant mon regard. Il balbutie :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Ne me regarde pas du tout. Je suis horrible. En plus je suis hideux.

Je ne le regarde pas. Je me penche, appuie mon visage contre son haut de pyjama et ferme les yeux.

Il ne bouge pas. Nos doigts se tiennent toujours sur le drap mais il ne me touche pas plus, ne glisse pas la main dans mes cheveux. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qu’il ressent, ni ce qu’il désire ou dont il a besoin. Je ne saurais déjà pas répondre à ces questions pour moi-même, alors…

Ne lâche juste pas ma main.

\- Quand j’étais petit…

Il s’arrête là. Réessaye.

\- Quand j’avais cinq ans…

Encore. Plus brut.

\- J’ai cru que j’allais mourir. J’ai cru que j’allais mourir et j’ai tellement de fois regretté de ne pas être mort.

Puis plus rien. Seulement son visage fermé, ses doigts serrés, son corps immobile. Il m’a dit, cette première fois que l’on a fait l’amour dans la salle de bains, il m’a dit qu’il était damné. Je m’en rappelle, pas que ces mots-là m’aient marqué particulièrement, mais parce que je me rappelle de chacun de ses mots.

Moi aussi, je pense que je suis damné. A ma façon.

Je me redresse, il me regarde et ailleurs, ailleurs et moi à nouveau. Tu n’y crois pas, hein ? Que je puisse t’aimer, que tu puisses avoir la moindre chance. Que quiconque puisse t’aimer ou te donner ta chance. Tu ne crois à rien de tout ça.

Cette fois, c’est moi qui commence.

\- Quand j’étais petit… Je croyais tout ce que mes parents me disaient. Je croyais que j’avais plus de valeur que les autres parce que j’étais… Un Black. Un sang-pur. Un homme, aussi, probablement. Plein de choses comme ça. Je pensais qu’il y avait les autres et qu’il y avait moi mais j’avais beau croire tout ce qu’on me disait et faire mon possible pour être d’accord… Je ne sais pas. Ça sonnait faux, je crois. Au final je n’y croyais plus, je ne faisais qu’écouter et plus je grandissais, moins ça avait de sens.

Je parle à Remus de mon enfance. Je lui raconte les armoiries partout, sur les murs, les assiettes et les embrases de rideaux. Je lui raconte ma mère nous emmenant face à la tapisserie familiale, notant les naissances comme les décès du bout de sa baguette, et cette fois terrifiante, l’été avant ma rentrée à Poudlard, ou elle a rayé ma cousine Andromeda de la carte, ou son beau visage brodé a brûlé sur le mur.

\- Meda s’était mariée, vois-tu. Mariée à un sorcier Né-moldu et elle avait cessé d’adresser la parole à ses parents. Reniée de la famille. Elle a eu un bébé, depuis, une petite fille. J’ai pu aller la voir après être parti de la maison, il y a deux ans. Une adorable gamine.

Je lui raconte les diners de famille, je lui parle de l’impression d’écrasement, de l’odeur de poussière humide et froide de ces manoirs, de l’absence de lumière et du raclement des couverts. Je lui raconte des détails tirés de ma mémoire, que je n’ai jamais raconté à James parce qu’ils ne semblaient pas importants mais ils l’étaient, comme est important chaque point d’une tapisserie.

Je lui parle de ce sentiment terrifiant, lorsque j’ai été réparti à Gryffondor. Une ivresse plus entière que tout ce que je connaitrais par la suite, la sensation de plonger… D’être enfin moi-même, d’être heureux mais de pouvoir voir les conséquences alentour, comme des bouches pleines de…

Je me coupe net. Remus ne m’a pas lâché du regard, et son visage dur s’est lentement détendu, devenant vide, lisse et froid, en attente. Il ébauche un très vague début de sourire quand je murmure le mot crocs, mal à l’aise. Il ne dit rien mais il m’écoute, alors je continue à parler.

Je lui parle d’après, je lui parle des vacances d’été, les seuls moments où je rentrais chez moi. De Regulus, graduellement s’éloignant de moi. L’enfant qui les rendait fier, moi qui les couvrait de honte. Qui me tenait de moins en moins aux réunions de familles et autres visites, qui laissait de plus en plus libre ma parole, donnant un chacun une vision de ma façon de penser. Moi qui ne laissait plus mes amis se faire insulter par mes cousines, oncles ou grands-parents.

Et les raclées qui s’en suivait, punition, humiliation ou maléfices.

Je lui raconte les posters moldus dans ma chambre, la moto que je rêve d’avoir et que je finirais par obtenir, les sorties avec le maillot de Quidditch de James pour toujours, toujours afficher ma fierté de ne pas être comme eux.

J’ai l’impression que ça fait des heures que je parle, que je lui raconte mon enfance, ma vie, mes malheurs. Mes parents mais aussi James, combien j’aime James et combien je veux le protéger, plus que ma vie, plus que tout il est ce que j’ai de plus précieux, lui et Lily et Peter, et les autres aussi, combien mes amis sont importants pour moi, la façon dont je m’agrippe à leur existence.

Sans jamais lâcher sa main.

Je lui raconte tout jusqu’aux détails insignifiants dont tout le monde se fout, je lui parle de Kreattur, l’elfe de maison qui a cessé de m’obéir le jour où ma mère m’a tourné le dos, qui faisait comme si je n’existais pas quand on était dans la même pièce.

Puis je lui raconte le dernier soir. La dernière fois que j’ai vu mes parents.

\- C’était au tout début des vacances d’été. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s’est disputé. C’est parti de rien. Ça a enflé, enflé, comme un crapaud-buffle victime d’un sort d’engorgement. Et… Mon père… Mon sorcier de père qui trouvait indigne absolument tout ce que les moldus pouvaient faire… Mon père m’a mis au sol et m’a étranglé jusqu’à que je perde connaissance.

Les marques sur mon cou ont disparu. Celles de Remus comme celles de mon père, au bout de quelques semaines. J’y pense à chaque fois que j’y passe le doigt, je les sens encore. Collier de douleur, de rage, de fuite, d’amour malsain.

Je dis encore. Même si tout est dit et je ne fais que broder autour, même si le but est atteint, mal défini, imprécis mais atteint. Comment j’ai fui chez James, comment ses parents et lui m’ont fait une place dans leur foyer, sans poser de questions ni de conditions. Comment Regulus qui n’avait pas assisté à la scène n’a pas compris, pourquoi j’étais parti, pourquoi je l’avais abandonné.

\- J’ai peur que cette année se termine. J’ai peur de ne plus jamais revoir Regulus une fois que je serais diplômé. J’ai peur… De ne jamais trouver ma place, de ne jamais être heureux. De ne jamais trouver personne pour me comprendre et quand je regarde James, et Lily… Je les aime tellement mais je suis jaloux à m’en rendre malade.

Alors tout est dit.

Plus que je ne peux en supporter.

Je me lève. Pardon d’avoir gâché ta grande révélation, Rems. Pardon si tu voulais que ça change quelque chose et désolé si tu te rends compte que je m’en fous, je m’en fous complètement de ce que t’es une nuit par mois. Je suis un enfoiré en permanence, moi, alors qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? La jalousie qui me bouffe, c’est mon seul carburant, la colère, la jalousie et le mépris, le besoin de dominer les gens, de les écraser pour ne pas me laisser sombrer.

\- Pardon de tout ramener à moi quand tu avais besoin de me parler de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

\- Mais non, c’était… C’était parfait.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne te mérite pas et je ne vais pas te faire du bien mais je suis trop égoïste, trop possessif pour te laisser. Je recule, les bras croisés autour de moi. Je ne sais pas de quoi je me protège, mais il tend la main, à peine, un geste qu’il ne peut pas empêcher et qui s’arrête à quelques centimètres du matelas.

\- Merci, il dit. Merci de m’avoir dit tout ça.

Non. Je recule encore. J’ai l’envie de fuir au ventre, je la connais, je l’ai déjà eu. Je suis aux pieds du lit déjà, je regarde sa main toujours tendue, qui tremble au-dessus du drap. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? On va se dire tous nos secrets qu’on a jamais dit à personne et s’aimer jusqu’à la fin des jours ?

Tu parles.

J’ignore sa main.

Je sors.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Beli, 
> 
> Perfectly Balanced Angel-Demon-Database.

Dirk croque dans une saucisse grillée tout juste sortie du feu, l’air exagérément sensuel. Je l’ignore et continue à regarder le plafond, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

\- Allez, Sirius… Je suis sûr que tu as envie d’y gouter… A ma saucisse.

Je ne sais même plus si c’est sensé me faire réagir parce que c’est sexy ou parce que c’est drôle. Dans les deux cas c’est raté, et très gênant. Lily sur le lit d’en face hausse un sourcil.

\- Sérieusement ?

Dirk rigole et continue de manger. Il me connait, plus que je ne l’aurais pensé. Il sait qu’habituellement, j’aime bien les bouffonneries de ce genre. Se penchant, il me propose tout bas :

\- Tu veux que je leur dise de partir ?

\- Moi je ne serais pas contre que tout le monde parte…

Ça c’est Paul, qui nous observe depuis la salle de bains, dont la porte est entrouverte. Moi je ne réagis pas. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais dire ? Non, Dirk, je n’ai pas envie de baiser ? Ou, oui, Dirk, dit à tout le monde de partir, peut-être que ta bite, c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin pour repartir de plus belle. Un petit coup de rein et ça repart.

Dirk insiste encore quelques minutes avec ses saucisses grillées au feu de la salle commune, puis Lily le fait descendre de mon lit et s’assois à sa place.

\- Hagrid t’as fait un gâteau.

Je hausse un sourcil. Même si j’avais faim, pourquoi je mangerais un gâteau préparé par Hagrid ? J’aime encore mes dents. Elle ajoute aussitôt :

\- Je l’ai jeté, bien sûr, mais je suis descendue aux cuisines et les elfes ont confectionnés un gâteau identique rien que pour toi.

Elle ouvre la boite qu’elle tenait sur ses genoux et en sort précautionneusement une assiette. Elle annonce :

\- Cupcake Red Velvet avec cœur ganache chocolat, recouvert de crème au beurre.

Puis d’une voix tendue :

\- Tu es vraiment obligé de manger ça, Sirius.

Je ne bouge pas. Je regarde le cupcake sur l’assiette fleurie et je ne bouge pas. Je suis désolé, Lils, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas. Je n’y arrive pas.

Ça me rend tellement triste de voir son regard, les efforts qu’elle a faits, qu’ils font tous pour me redonner le moral et voir que ça n’arrive à rien. Ça me démoralise tellement que je me tourne sur le côté, dos à eux, les bras croisés.

Je mange le cupcake deux heures plus tard, en fumant une cigarette, assis les jambes pendantes sur l’une des petites terrasses hasardeuses du château, dans une de ces petites pièces sans but qui donnent sur l’extérieur. Il est absolument délicieux et je n’ai rien réussi à avaler depuis plusieurs jours.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive. Lily était en colère contre moi, au début. Elle a déboulé le lundi en cours de sortilèges avec l’air furieux, a refusé de m’adresser la parole et dès que le cours a été terminé, m’a pris à part et m’a engueulé.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire, que ce soit un loup-garou, hein ? Comment tu peux le rejeter pour ça ? Comment tu oses ?

J’ai mis un moment à comprendre qu’elle était allée voir Remus à l’infirmerie. Que c’était ce qu’il lui avait dit. Que c’était ce qu’il pensait.

Ça m’a fait mal, j’ai ressenti toute sa peine d’un seul coup. Je lui ai expliqué ce que je ne m’expliquais pas à moi-même, que ce n’était pas ça même si je ne savais pas ce que c’était. Une tristesse immense et une peur de lui faire mal, un dégout de moi-même et ce sentiment d’être faible parce que je lui avais tout raconté de ma vie, parce que j’avais le temps d’une heure cru à quelque chose… Que j’avais fait disparaitre ensuite.

Elle n’a pas eu l’air convaincue. Elle m’a demandé d’elle lui parler, j’ai refusé catégoriquement. Je l’ai supplié d’aller le voir pour lever ce malentendu, elle a fini par accepter en faisant la gueule.

Et tout le long de la semaine, ça s’est dégradé.

Je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole alors je n’ai plus parlé à personne. Je ne pouvais même pas regarder son visage, j’avais trop peur qu’il me déteste, trop peur de m’effondrer. Alors je n’ai plus parlé.

Puis plus mangé.

Puis plus rien du tout.

Jusqu’à que vendredi, aujourd’hui, il ramène Dirk dans le dortoir de Pouffsoufle en douce, aille quémander un cupcake au elfes de maisons et essaye tout et n’importe quoi pour me faire réagir.

Mais rien ne marche. Je sombre, c’est tout. Comme si j’avais maintenu mon passé à distance et que de l’étaler comme ça, il m’était revenu en plein dans la gueule. Je n’arrête pas de penser à ça, à mes parents, à mon frère, à des choses stupides. A toutes les choses qu’il y a dans ma chambre et que je ne reverrais pas, ou dans très longtemps. Aux choses qu’ils ont peut-être jetées ou détruites.

Je pense à Sniffle, ma peluche de chien noir que j’ai oublié en partant.

Repassant une jambe du bon côté, je m’allonge en travers de la balustrade, les bras croisés derrière ma nuque. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? Je contemple les étoiles, le croissant de lune que je ne verrais plus jamais pareil. Qu’est-ce que j’ai comme choix, hein ? Faire la guerre, croiser ma baguette contre mon père, contre mon frère ? Contre des personnes que je déteste et méprise, mais que j’ai côtoyé toute mon enfance ? Au côté de tous ceux que l’on m’a appris à haïr dès le début, et je n’ai jamais su.

En voir certains tomber. Voir mes amis mourir. De la main de mon frère, de la main de mon père. D’autres que je ne connais pas.

Ou bien…

Me pencher vers la gauche et tomber, du haut de la tour jusqu’aux rochers en bas.

Fin de l’histoire.

Penser au suicide, ce n’est pas la fin. La fin c’est quand on ne pense plus à rien.

 Je me tourne légèrement. La rambarde de pierre est large comme mon dos, assez pour m’y blottir sur le côté, un pied dessous par sécurité. Je n’ai pas envie de sauter, plutôt de regarder le vide et d’imaginer. Comment ça serait. Pas l’après, pas la mort et le monde après moi, mais la chute. Le gonflement de l’air et pendant quelques instants, la peur ou la plénitude ?

Quelles dernières images je verrais ? James, Remus, Regulus ? Mon père me prenant dans ses bras ? Le ciel de lit enchanté de mon baldaquin, la tourte sucrée au potiron que Kreatur préparait quand j’étais malade ? La première fois que je suis monté sur un balai, les batailles de boule de neige dans le parc en pente ?

La salle de bains des préfets ?

\- Sirius ?

Je sursaute, mon pied en protection sous la rambarde bouge, je vacille et m’agrippe très fort à la pierre, tétanisé. Le sol tout à bas n’a plus l’air tentateur, mais menaçant. Poussant sur mes bras, je descends de la balustrade et m’y accoude, bras en arrière, le souffle un peu court.

Remus se tient dans l’embrasure. Il est encore tôt, le couvre-feu n’a pas sonné mais il porte son pyjama, sous sa cape. Ses cheveux sont mouillés, coiffés en arrière et dans la pénombre, sa cicatrice brille comme de l’argent.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma cage thoracique, tout mon corps a envie d’aller vers lui, je le sens dans mon ventre, dans mes mains et mes jambes. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être physique à ce point-là, le désir. Ou l’amour. Ces choses-là. Je ne pensais pas que l’on pouvait ressentir ça.

On se dévisage quelques secondes, sa main glisse le long du chambranle.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je m’en aille ?

\- Non.

Alors il s’approche, referme la porte derrière lui. Le pêne claque contre la gâche quand il remonte la poignée, précautionneux. Puis il s’approche de moi, toujours accoudé. Grimpant sur la rambarde, il s’assois comme je l’étais tout à l’heure, les jambes dans le vide. Jamais je ne l’avais vu être aussi imprudent, délibérément. Levant la tête, il observe le croissant de lune descendant, au-dessus de nous. Ses mains ont la même couleur pâle et brillante que la pierre.

Je grimpe à côté de lui, pose la main contre la sienne. Je ne peux pas encore te toucher. Je ne peux pas vraiment te parler. Mais si tu me laisses, je te prendrais dans mes bras et je te serrerais, serrerais, très fort et très longtemps.

Puis Remus raconte. Sa voix tremble, devient rauque, hésitante, douloureuse. Mais il raconte.

\- Quand j’avais cinq ans, mon père travaillait au ministère, au bureau de régulation des créatures magiques. Un soir, un homme du nom de Fenrir Greyback a été arrêté pour le meurtre de deux fillettes moldues. Mon père était persuadé que Greyback était un loup garou, et il lui a dit que les loups garous étaient… Des monstres sans âmes qui méritaient de mourir.

Il se frotte le nez, me lance un sourire d’excuse et continue de parler.

\- Quand j’avais cinq ans… Un soir de pleine lune, Fenrir Greyback, qui avait réussi à s’enfuir… Est entré dans ma chambre par la fenêtre et m’a attaqué. J’ai failli mourir, mais mon père a réussi à me sauver. Et… Ça a commencé comme ça.

Comme je l’ai fait, il raconte. L’isolement. Les transformations, qui d’années en années terrifiaient plus ses parents. Les blessures, la peur, la souffrance, la colère, l’injustice.

La solitude, la solitude, la solitude. Comme un cocon étanche, asphyxiant. Une protection. Les déménagements constants, les amis impossibles à garder alors à quoi bon s’en faire ? La peur perpétuelle d’être découvert et toutes les fois où ça arrive, ou les autres deviennent suspicieux. Même ici, même à Poudlard entouré de sorciers, à prendre les livres pour amis et à avoir peur, à savoir qu’il n’y avait pas de fuite possible.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je lui prends la main. Ça vient tout seul.

Il me parle de l’avenir qu’il voudrait et de celui qu’il aura. Il me dit qu’il a menti, il n’a jamais fait l’amour a une fille avant moi et il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça, si elle tombait enceinte il en mourrait, s’il passait ça à un enfant, il n’aura jamais d’enfants. Ce qu’il voudrait c’est… Il n’en sait rien. Il n’a jamais pris le temps d’y réfléchir vraiment. Il en a rêvé, ça oui, tellement, mais il n’a jamais…

Il se tait. Fixe la lune quelques instants, détourne la tête. Il regarde en l’air, pour bloquer ses larmes et j’appuie la tête contre son épaule. Ça le surprend mais il ne bouge pas. J’observe son visage du coin de l’œil, je lui murmure :

\- Recommence. Mais parle-moi de toi, cette fois.

Il met un moment à comprendre. Rougis. Puis recommence.

Il me parle de ses parents, de ses jouets, du chat qu’il avait quand il était petit. Il me parle du jardin d’enfant, de la maternelle moldue ou il a fait ses premiers pas. Il me parle de chants de Noël, de livres de contes moldus et sorciers. Il me raconte ce mélange dont je n’avais jamais entendu parler, n’ayant aucun ami proche dans ce cas.

Il me raconte les gâteaux d’anniversaires que faisait sa mère, il me raconte le premier et seul baiser qu’il a échangé, avec une fille de son village, un soir des vacances d’avril, contre le tronc d’un pommier en fleurs.

Il me raconte le bon et le mauvais. Il me raconte lui.

Il me raconte tout.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment nos mains se lâchent, à quel moment il glisse son bras dans mon dos et je me blottis contre son torse, la tête sur son cœur à sentir sa voix vibrer à l’intérieur. Ça vient tout seul.

Puis il raconte autre chose. Quelque chose que je connais.

\- En octobre dernier, alors que je faisais ma ronde de nuit, j’ai entendu des voix dans la cour. Je suis allé voir, et il y a avait… Deux garçons contre le mur. En train de s’aimer. Ils n’avaient pas vu que j’étais là, derrière la porte, et je n’arrivais pas à savoir si je devais les faire cesser ou les laisser tranquille et… Je réfléchissais et je restais là, et bientôt ça faisait plusieurs minutes que je les regardais… Et… Je ne sais pas.

J’ignorais complètement ça, mais ça ne me choque pas. Ça me plait, je crois même que ça me touche, d’une façon étrange. Je demande :

\- Ça t’excitait ?

\- Pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu. Si j’ai fini par vous déranger c’est parce que j’étais triste. Je voyais le visage béat de Dirk et je me disais… Jamais je n’aurais ce visage. Jamais je n’aurais cette expression. Parce que jamais je ne me sentirais aussi bien, aussi en confiance et heureux et… Ça m’a fait mal.

Puis il se tait, cette fois.

Il me caresse le dos, légèrement, la tête ailleurs. Je voudrais lui dire qu’il m’a manqué, que je ne sais pas de quelle manière je l’ai retrouvé mais qu’il est là, que je ne veux pas qu’il parte. Sans penser à demain, sans penser aux possibilités. Là tout de suite je ne veux pas lâcher, je ne veux pas cesser d’écouter son cœur battre. Même s’il y a beaucoup de mots que je devrais dire. Plus tard.

\- Oh, et…

Il se dégage légèrement, ma tête quitte sa chemise de pyjama. Il laisse mes cheveux du bout de ses doigts, je ferme les yeux. J’habite dans ce moment-là, cet instant-là uniquement. Son corps, l’odeur de la nuit, le contact de ses doigts. Le vent et les étoiles et son parfum si dense que je peux le dessiner dans le noir.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Puis ;

\- Maintenant descendons de là, si tu veux bien.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real recognize Real.

Mon corps nu est si brûlant qu’il laisse une pellicule de buée sur le marbre froid. Ma tête est lourde, douloureuse de fatigue. Je devrais me lever et rejoindre mon dortoir, mais pour l’instant je ne veux pas bouger. Pour l’instant tout ce que je veux, c’est tenir la main de Remus, allongé nu près de moi sur le sol. Sur le dos, une main posée sur le ventre, l’autre dans la mienne, couché en chien de fusil près de lui. Nos corps qui bouillonnent encore, nos souffles trop courts pour parler. Doigts enlacés et le reste en repos.

J’aime regarder son corps, luisant et brillant dans la pénombre, j’aime son ventre et son sexe comme des pétales de fleurs moites, fanés. J’aime les poils qui se hérissent sur ses bras et ses cuisses, j’aime ses pieds froids et ses chevilles maigres, j’aime le creux de ses omoplates ou je m’agrippe. J’aime le parfum de sa sueur et de sa peau, une odeur d’eau tiède et sablonneuse. J’aime ses mains, j’aime sa bouche et sa langue, j’aime quand ses cheveux sont humides de sueur et j’aime ses yeux, les océans troubles de ses yeux et quand ils deviennent opaques, quand son regard se fige et s’enivre.

J’aime quand il bascule et me renverse.

La buée sèche sur le sol, nos peaux refroidissent. Il ouvre les bras et m’accueille dans sa chaleur. J’appuie mon nez contre les plis de son épaule à son cou. J’en veux plus, j’en veux toujours plus.

Il murmure :

\- Tu es beau. Tu es si beau.

\- Alors on va bien ensemble.

Il a cette expression bien à lui, joie-gène-sarcasme, où il lève les yeux au ciel, sourit et rougit en même temps. Puis il répond :

\- Ouais. On est complémentaires.

Je n’ai pas la force de le frapper et de le traiter d’abruti, à peine celle de lui dire qu’il est beau, que je le trouve très beau. Je pourrais m’endormir blotti comme ça, contre son corps et le sol froid, la tête lourde et les membres courbaturés. Je pourrais m’endormir et espérer que je ne vais plus me réveiller.

On finit par avoir froid, mais on s’enroule dans la cape de Remus. On n’est pas encore prêt à se lâcher, à laisser l’autre partir. L’autre qui est là où je voudrais me noyer.

Par la fenêtre on regarde la lune, on regarde la nuit et les étoiles, un jour prochain et d’autres qui vont s’enchainer.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, après la remise des diplômes ?

La question en englobe d’autres, je les dégage comme on défait une tresse, comme on tire sur des nœuds. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie. Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire face à cette guerre. Et qu’est-ce qui adviendra de moi.

Je réponds aux hasards, j’essaye de faire se rejoindre les bouts.

\- James et moi, on a prévu de passer l’examen d’entrée du bureau des Aurors… On a décidé ça il y a des années, avant que… Que la guerre ne commence. Ça s’est confirmé quand on a eu la réunion d’orientation, en cinquième année.

On avait douze ans et on jouait aux duellistes, on avait seize ans et la guerre avait commencée. Rêves de gosse à l’épreuve de la réalité…

\- Et… Je crois que c’est toujours ce que je veux faire, mais j’ai du mal à me projeter. J’ai du mal à imaginer qu’en septembre, je vais me présenter au ministère pour passer un examen, j’ai du mal à…

Je croise les bras sur son torse, appuie mon menton dans mes paumes.

\- J’ai à mal à voir plus loin que les semaines qui viennent. Il y a la guerre autour de nous, et on continue à réviser pour nos examens… Des gens meurent, des personnes que l’on connait meurent et… Je n’arrive pas à le ressentir. Même quand j’ai peur, que je suis malheureux, c’est comme… Si tout ça restait éloigné. On continue à vivre normalement et je crois…Que je veux autre chose. Je veux aller me battre. Je veux… Ressentir quelque chose et c’est peut-être une très mauvaise raison de se battre mais…

Je secoue la tête. Je n’arrive pas à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. J’ai plein de bonnes raisons de vouloir combattre les Mangemorts, les forces du mal ou les méchants. Pour protéger mes amis, pour me protéger ou parce que c’est la chose à faire. Mais j’en ai besoin, aussi. J’ai besoin de quelque chose qui me réveille, me secoue. Je besoin de ressentir que je suis vivant.

\- Ce que j’ai quand je fais l’amour avec toi, j’ai besoin de le ressentir tout le temps.

Il rougit. J’ai encore envie de toi, il murmure, j’ai tout le temps envie de toi.

Corps encore tièdes, angles et coïncidements, comme des pièces de puzzle quand il y en a trop, quand tant semblent correspondre mais on trouve la bonne, la seule exacte et ce n’est pas pareil.

Je voudrais me cacher dans ton corps. Si j’étais tout entier en toi, si j’étais à l’abri sous ta peau, personne ne pourrait plus rien contre moi.

On baise et on fait l’amour, on s’érafle aux parois ou l’on s’agrippe l’un à l’autre. Presque sans bouger, à peine nos reins qui se cherchent un peu, qui se cognent et recommencent.

\- Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, après ?

\- J’en sais rien. Partir. Voyager. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais me fixer à un seul endroit… On déménageait tout le temps quand j’étais petit, à cause de moi. Alors… Je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter. Voyager, et… Je ne sais pas. Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, je crois.

\- Est-ce que Flitwick est au courant de…

\- Oui.

\- Et de quoi est-ce que vous aviez discutés, pendant la réunion d’orientation ?

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, ses mains serrent mes avant-bras, les ongles dans ma peau. Encore, encore.

\- De… D’enseignement…De recherches… Et d… De journalisme…

Ses ongles comme des griffes, sur mes bras, sur mon dos, agrippant mes fesses. Comme des tambours en cadence, comme un marteau sur du tissu, le cœur bondissant d’un lapin. Dévaler la pente, ne plus respirer, l’entendre murmurer encore, encore, et des mots d’amour.

Brûler puis se refroidir.

Ne surtout pas demander :

Tu restes avec moi ?

-

La nuit mange le jour, il n’en reste plus. Il a beau grandir, commencer plus tôt et s’étirer, chaque jour de quelques minutes, il n’existe pas. Le jour, c’est les cours et l’attente et ma tête posée sur mon poignet à essayer de garder les yeux ouverts. Le jour, ce sont les nuages noirs et les nouvelles qui tombent, c’est la peur et le sentiment d’impuissance.

La nuit, c’est le corps de Remus, sa peau brillante, ses ongles acérés, sa langue ses fesses ses cuisses serrées autour de mon visage. La nuit se sont les heures volées à murmurer à cacher dans le noir les mots trop grands pour nous. La nuit n’a pas de barrière, la nuit est la seule guerre que je gagne toujours.

Et pourtant la vraie continue, la vraie fait de plus en plus de bruit et le samedi suivant, une sortie encadrée à Pré-Au-Lard étant organisée, James insiste pour aller à la tête de Sanglier. Je l’écoute à moitié, dis pourquoi pas, pense à autre chose. On est en mars et je ne pense qu’à juin, je ne pense qu’à Remus, à la distance entre nous, à ou aller et que faire, à comment le garder près de moi.

Et parfois je pense que l’on pourrait me l’enlever, qu’il pourrait mourir, traqué d’un côté ou de l’autre ou pire, un sort égaré, quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Il pourrait disparaitre.

\- Tu t’en fous, en fait.

Je redresse la tête. Je suis en train de gribouiller une introduction à mon devoir sur les Animagis en écoutant que d’une oreille ce que James raconte. Du coup…

\- Je me fous de quoi ?

Irrité et désemparé à la fois, il attrape mon parchemin et le tire vers lui. Ma plume laisse un long trait sombre sur le papier et la table et je n’ose rien dire. Je la repose sur le bois.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe, James ?

\- Il se passe qu’on devait lutter, qu’on devait se battre au lieu d’attendre le pire sans bouger, et que toi tu… Tu t’en fiches. Tu n’en as plus rien à faire. T’es plus là, t’es plus avec nous, t’es seulement obsédé par Lupin et tu penses à rien d’autre et…

J’ai la gorge et les poings serrés, l’un gagnant de la place sur l’autre. James aussi s’échauffe, comme s’il avait gardé ça trop longtemps, comme si…

\- …Je pensais que maintenant que tu avais quelqu’un à protéger, ça changerait quelque chose pour toi mais tu t’en fiches autant.

Comme s’il était jaloux.

J’explose.

Balayant la table de la main, j’envoie valser l’encrier, ma plume et mon parchemin dont James tient le bout. Et je me mets à hurler.

\- MAITENANT QUE J’AI QUELQU’UN A PROTEGER ? TU CROIS PAS QUE J’AI TOUJOURS VOULU TE PROTEGER TOI ? ET LILY, ET PETER ET MON FRERE, BON SANG ? TU CROIS PAS QUE…

J’ai le souffle court, la conscience brutale que je suis debout en train de hurler au beau milieu de la grande salle et que tout le monde me regarde.

Ma colère retombe comme si elle avait pris une potion de ratatinage. Dégonflé, comme moi. Comme moi qui me penche vers James et qui lui parle tout bas, comme si ce n’était pas arrivé.

\- Comment tu peux croire quelque chose comme ça, comment tu peux croire que te protéger, vous protéger tous ce n’est pas la seule chose… La seule chose qui… J’en peux plus de penser à ça tout le temps James, j’en peux plus… Je m’en fiche pas, j’ai juste…

J’ai hâte. J’ai mal et j’ai honte, mais bien au-delà de ça j’ai peur, une peur panique et intolérable que James soit en colère, vraiment en colère contre moi. J’essaye de me calmer, je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac, tout le monde me regarde et personne ne bouge. James en face de moi met quelques secondes, mais il fait de même, ramasse ses affaires. Je sors le premier de la salle, j’entends ses pas dans mon dos, je tremble, il touche mon épaule, je me retourne et il me prend dans ses bras.

Je me fais tout petit, il me serre très fort. Chut, il murmure. Ça va. Pardon. Moi aussi je veux te protéger, je suis désolé.

Et je le serre plus fort encore, ventre serré et souffle coupé, les bras qui tremblent tant je m’agrippe. T’es ma famille, ne me fais pas ça. Ne me fais pas mal, ne me déteste pas. Il frotte mon dos, on se détache et on sort, dehors on se pose sur le premier banc, sacs lâchés dans l’herbe et on parle, on parle enfin.

Comme si depuis deux semaines, ou deux mois, je me retenais. Comme si les mots étaient bloqués dans ma gorge et que j’attendais que quelqu’un vienne, que quelqu’un me libère des mots. Me les tire de la gorge, me débloque.

Que quelqu’un m’écoute.

James m’écoute. Il m’a toujours écouté, il n’arrêtera jamais. Mon ami, mon frère. La seule personne en qui j’ai une confiance totale et aveugle, qui serait incapable de me trahir, de me faire du mal.

Je lui dis comme j’ai peur et comme je suis intoxiqué. Je lui dis que je vis la nuit pour ne plus voir le jour passer, que j’essaye d’arrêter le temps pour ne jamais être à Juin, parce que tout va tomber à cette date, c’est comme si je voyais les choses s’effondrer et je ne voulais pas, je préférais rester loin, caché, je préfère me voiler la face.

Je lui dis que j’ai peur de ne plus revoir mon frère, j’ai peur d’être séparé de Remus même une seule nuit, j’ai peur de ne pas savoir ou aller et que faire de ma vie. J’ai peur d’être spectateur de mon existence et j’ai peur de voir mes amis mourir. J’ai peur de faire de mon mieux et de rater quand même alors je ne fais pas de mon mieux.

J’ai peur et mal au cœur tout le temps, sauf quand je suis avec Remus et qu’on se fait mal, qu’on s’ouvre les côtes à coup de cœur pour avoir le cœur qui respire.

Alors je respire.

J’oublie d’avoir peur.

On parle tellement longtemps que Peter finit par arriver. Dans son sac il a plein de nourriture pour nous qui avons raté le déjeuner, à son coude il y a celui de Lily, derrière lui il y a Dirk et Dorcas, et Marlène et Paul, et quelques autres personnes de diverses maisons. Aucun Serpentard. C’est l’heure de la sortie à Pré au Lard.

Timidement, je demande si Remus peut venir. Ils se regardent sans rien dire, hésitants, puis accepte tous, un par un.

On se met en route pour Pré-Au-Lard, pour la Taverne de Sanglier et pour quelque chose de concret, peut-être. Dirk mène la marche, de temps en temps il regarde en arrière et croise mon regard.

Moi je tiens la main de Remus.

Je ne la lâcherais pas.


	26. Chapter 26

On parle d’autre chose le long du chemin, comme si on voulait garder la réalité éloignée, ou peut-être essayer se tenir au-dessus de tout soupçon. Remus reste silencieux, il regarde la nature autour de nous. On est à la mi-mars, la neige a totalement disparue et les premiers bourgeons poussent un peu partout. Je serre sa main de temps en temps, essaye de le ramener parmi nous mais il me regarde, sourit vaguement et détourne la tête. Accroché à moi, il se laisse guider. A mon troisième « Est-ce que ça va ? » il me freine, laisse le groupe nous dépasser de quelques mètres et me pointe un arbre au tronc argenté, à quelques mètres.

\- Regarde.

Un gros oiseau aux plumes sombre et en train de construire un nid dans les branches les plus hautes. Descendant en planant jusqu’au sol, il récupère une branchette et remonte. Je l’observe quelques secondes sans comprendre, mais Remus ajoute :

\- C’est beau.

Et ça me fait sourire.

La tête de sanglier est sombre, sale et silencieuse, comme à son habitude. Les quelques clients discutent à voix basse. Je ne sais pas à quel point le lieu est un repaire de truands et à quel point ce n’est que mon imagination qui parle.

Dirk mène la danse. Il nous fait nous installer à une table, commande des biéraubeurres pour tout le monde et quand elles sont arrivées, lance un joyeux « Tu en prends une avec nous, Abel ? » qui parvient à ne même pas sonner faux.

Abelforth glisse un tabouret entre Dirk et moi et s’assoit, les coudes sur la table. Il gratte son menton à travers sa barbe en broussaille, l’air de réfléchir, puis un à un, il nous fixe de ses yeux bleus et perçants. Son regard s’arrête sur Dirk après un tour complet, et il semble lui poser une question muette. Dirk hoche la tête, et Abelforth commence à parler.

\- Ça ne va pas fort, dans notre monde, ces temps-ci…

Tout le monde acquiesce, et à mi-voix, avec des silences et des gorgées de bière, Abelforth parle. Il résume la situation, décrit ce qui risque de se passer ensuite. Puis il essaye de nous décourager de son mieux, répète à quel point il faudrait être stupide pour vouloir s’engager dans la résistance, des dangers que l’on fera vivre à nos familles et à nous-mêmes… Il doit parler presque une demi-heure. Quand il a terminé, il nous regarde à nouveau tous, pas gentiment. Il demande :

\- Vous voulez toujours faire cette folie ?

James acquiesce, Lily et Dorcas murmurent « Oui » à l’unisson, Peter déglutit difficilement mais accepte aussi. Tout le monde va de son petit mot ou de son hochement de tête… Sauf Remus.

Remus regarde par la fenêtre depuis le début et quand Abelforth le fixe, je dois lui donner un coup de coude pour qu’il se concentre. Il tourne la tête, l’air vague. Il a très bien entendu, très bien écouté tout ce que l’on a dit, mais il n’a pas envie de s’y intéresser. Ils se fixent un moment, et Abelforth finit par détourner la tête et me regarder. Je dis Oui, il se redresse brusquement, repoussant le tabouret. Soulevant sa bière, il la termine en une grande gorgée.

\- Très bien. Les nouvelles viendront pour ceux que ça intéresse. Foutez-moi le camp, maintenant.

On finit très vites nos biéraubeurre, on cherche de la monnaie au fond de nos poches et on sort. Il y a un moment de silence étrange, ou tout le monde se regarde sans réagir, puis Dirk passe son bras autour des épaules de Marlène, nonchalant.

\- Une deuxième biéraubeurre ou un chocolat chaud, ça vous tente ?

Tout le monde acquiesce et le temps d’arriver aux trois balais, la conversation est lancée et bruyante. Remus ne dit toujours rien, continue à regarder ailleurs, sa main molle dans la mienne. Il lâche quand je dessers les doigts, je coupe James au milieu d’une phrase pour me tourner vers Remus, pour passer le bras dans son dos et lui murmurer :

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mais tout va bien, Sirius. Je suis désolé si ça ne me passionne pas, tout ça, je ne vais pas me forcer.

\- Ça ne te passionne pas ?

James a une drôle d’expression en demandant ça, l’air de quelqu’un qui n’arrive pas à comprendre. Ils sont plusieurs à nous écouter, à observer Remus qui, mal à l’aise, hausse les épaules.

\- Non. Ça ne me passionne pas. Ce qui se passe est terrible, mais…

Je sens à son ton qu’il a un avis précis sur la question, mais il ne le donne pas. Il hausse les épaules et s’arrête là. Les joues rosies, il regarde ailleurs, fixement. James va pour insister, je l’arrête d’un geste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J’ignore pourquoi Remus dit ça, mais je ne veux pas qu’il se dispute. Dirk lui tapote l’épaule, mais son geste sonne faux, théâtral.

\- Ce qui se passe est terrible, dangereux, et on ne peut pas en vouloir aux personnes qui ont peur, pour elles ou pour leurs familles.

Puis il s’éloigne et tient ouverte la porte des trois balais pour tout le monde. Remus le fusille du regard, il serre fort ma main. Les autres s’engouffrent à l’intérieur mais on ne bouge pas, je fais signe à Dirk de lâcher la porte. Il me sourit et rentre. La porte claque derrière lui.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer au château.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance, mais il évite mon regard.

\- Ça ne m’intéresse pas, c’est tout. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans la résistance. Je ne compte pas me battre.

Je ne comprends pas, j’essaye de me rappeler un moment avant ou il m’aurait dit ça, où on aurait parlé de la résistance mais… Je crois que j’ai juste assumé que forcément, il voulait en faire partie. Il voulait se battre. Comme nous tous.

Je serre ses doigts, tire un peu, jusqu’à qu’il me regarde et ça me fait mal, ce qu’il a l’air triste. Je remonte, effleure sa joue du bout des doigts ;

\- Est-ce que l’on pourra en parler ?

Il hausse les épaules. T’as l’air si triste, mon amour, je ne comprends pas. Je repousse ses cheveux en arrière, hésitant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

\- Je préfère être seul.

\- D’accord. Je te vois ce soir ?

Il hausse les épaules. Regarde-moi, dis, regarde-moi, fais-moi confiance.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je veux. Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser avant que tu ne partes ?

Il jette un œil autour de nous, secoue la tête.

\- Pas…Pas devant tout le monde. S’il te plait.

J’embrasse sa tempe, il part sans se retourner. Un moment je regarde son dos, ses épaules basses, ses poings serrés. Puis je me détourne et rentre dans le bar.

Ils sont tous assis autour d’une table, Dirk tape le banc à côté de lui pour que je vienne m’asseoir. Mrs Rosmerta arrive avec un grand plateau avant que je n’ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, et Dirk me sourit.

\- Lily voulait te commander un chocolat chaud, mais j’ai insisté pour te prendre un whisky pur feu.

On pousse devant moi une tasse fumante et Dirk sourit encore plus fort.

\- Comme tu vois, Lily a gagné.

Ça me fait rire. La discussion est animée autour de nous, je bois mon chocolat. Il est brûlant, j’ai l’impression de dégeler des pensées figées dans ma tête. Dirk pose la main en bas de mon dos, ses doigts sont chauds, il pianote le long de ma colonne. Il me parle bas, penché vers moi.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, il… Je n’en sais rien.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Je crois.

Il hoche la tête, lentement. Ses doigts dessinent des arabesques, tout en bas, sur mon tee-shirt, après la ceinture de ma veste. Plus bas encore, il effleure ma peau puis retire sa main.

Je me plonge dans la conversation. Paul et Dorcas discutent techniques, Marlène et Peter de comment se protéger. Lily réfléchit aux actions que l’on peut mener, James repose sa tête et m’interpelle :

\- C’est quoi, le problème de Lupin ?

Tout ce que je veux éviter. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Il n’a pas de problème. Tout le monde n’est pas obligé de se battre.

L’ennui, c’est que je ne crois pas à ce que je dis, et que James le sait.

\- Si tu n’es pas avec ceux qui se battent, tu es contre eux. Il n’y a pas de neutralité dans cette guerre.

Dirk répond avant moi…

\- Tu exagères. Tout le monde n’est pas capable de se battre, tout le monde n’en a pas les capacités, tout le monde n’a pas… Les couilles de se battre.

…Et je me retrouve à défendre bêtement mon amoureux.

\- Remus en a les capacités !

Sourire ravi de Dirk.

\- Du coup, c’est les couilles qu’il lui manque ?

\- Ah, je t’emmerde.

Ça me fait rire, un peu, mais pas James. Il continue sur sa lancée.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu, s’il n’en a rien à faire. Et ça m’embête, parce qu’il s’il n’a fait que te suivre, alors… J’aime pas que quelqu’un de pas réellement intéressé vienne avec nous, on ne sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance.

Je ne réagis pas et il insiste :

\- On peut lui faire confiance ?

J’ai envie d’assurer que oui, mais je n’y arrive pas. Confiance. Dans quel sens ? C’est-à-dire, confiance ? Qu’il n’est pas un mouchard au service du mal, ouais, j’imagine que sur ça, on peut lui faire confiance. C’est suffisant ?

\- Sirius ?

Je serre les dents.

\- Oui, James. On peut faire confiance à Remus. Et je suis sûr qu’il veut se battre aussi. Il a juste…

\- Peur ?

\- Non. Je lui parlerais. Laisse tomber James, laisse le tranquille. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde.

L’ambiance met un moment à se remettre d’aplomb, après ça. Dirk pose à nouveau la main sur mon dos mais je me dégage. Ne me touche pas. Je sais ce que tu veux.

Mais je ne peux pas défendre Remus plus que ça, pas ce soir. Je ne sais même pas dire si j’ai confiance en lui, je ne sais que dire que je l’aime et que ça ne s’explique pas, c’est un sentiment étrange et évident.

On finit par rentrer. Je traine derrière, je ne pense même pas à la guerre. Voilà, on a rejoint un groupe de résistants, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça change, qu’est-ce qui est différent d’il y a deux heures ? Rien.

Devant moi, Lily et James se sont arrêtés pour m’attendre. Lily passe son bras dans le mien, James dit platement qu’il est désolé s’il m’a fait de la peine. Je secoue la tête, on parle de choses et d’autres en retournant au château. C’est plus tard dans l’après-midi, assis à côté de Lily à la bibliothèque, que j’arrive au bout de mes pensées et lui demande :

\- Tu penses quoi, de Remus ?

\- Je suis sensée en penser quelque chose… ?

Ramassant ses cheveux sur le côté, elle passe ses doigts dedans et commence à les tresser, le nez en l’air. Elle a tendance à faire ça quand elle se concentre. Puis lentement, cherchant ses mots d’abord puis les laissant couler, elle dit :

\- Remus… Me fait de la peine. Pas à cause de… ça. Mais parce qu’il est tellement seul. Il est tellement, tellement seul et tellement triste que je crois qu’il ne sait plus très bien comment se faire des amis, parce qu’il n’a… Pas l’habitude. Je pense même qu’il préfère éloigner les gens de lui plutôt qu’essayer et d’être rejeté. Parce qu’il a dû beaucoup l’être.

Je me suis senti seul toute mon enfance. Et pourtant j’étais entouré, j’avais des cousins cousines, même si je ne les appréciais pas, j’avais des amis et à la maison j’avais mon petit frère, qui à l’époque m’aimait inconditionnellement. Et malgré ça, je me sentais tout le temps seul.

Alors je ne veux pas imaginer ce que ça doit être, d’être seul comme Remus l’a été. En fuite perpétuelle. Incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Je hoche la tête, Lily cherche un ruban dans sa poche.

\- Et… Je pense que… S’il fait confiance à une personne, et si une personne lui fait confiance… Il ne voudra surtout pas perdre ça. Quitte à ne pas faire les bonnes choses, les bons choix. Tu comprends ?

Elle noue son ruban au bout de sa tresse mais je ne suis pas sûr, non, de comprendre.

\- Je n’imagine pas Remus… Faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. Ou de mauvais. Tu penses qu’il est facile à manipuler, c’est ça ?

Lily se griffe la lèvre, pensive, puis appuie son visage dans ses paumes, les coudes sur la table.

\- Je pense… Qu’il est faible face à ceux qu’il aime.

Ceux qu’il aime. J’en fait partie ?

\- Je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il soit faible face à moi. J’ai plutôt l’impression qu’il me rejette tout le temps et qu’il fait ce qu’il veut.

Elle sourit, un sourire amer que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me met mal à l’aise. Comme si tout était sous mes yeux, évident mais que je ne le voyais pas. Elle n’ajoute rien, reporte son attention sur nos cours. J’essaye de me concentrer mais je n’y arrive pas, je pense trop à lui. Comme si j’étais intoxiqué, que je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose, à quoi que ce soit d’autre. J’en ai mal au ventre de manque de lui, de son corps.

J’ai tout le temps envie de son corps, de ses bras, de me perdre en lui, j’ai tout le temps besoin de le toucher et je me demande, si c’est normal, si c’est bien, si je ne devrais pas avoir envie de lui parler, plutôt, envie de n’importe quoi d’autre.

Je marche dans les couloirs à sa recherche, il est encore tôt mais on n’a pas de rendez-vous précis et j’ai besoin de lui, besoin besoin besoin mal mal mal reviens reviens reviens

Il n’est pas dans la bibliothèque. Il n’est pas dans la salle commune. Je demande à deux élèves de sa maison que je croise et qui n’en savent rien, je finis par le croiser dans un couloir, sortant du bureau de Flitwick. Je reste en retrait jusqu’à qu’ils terminent de parler, Remus note ma présence mais ne dit pas un mot. Puis Flitwick retourne dans son bureau et on se fixe, à quelques mètres de distance.

Il me fait signe de le suivre, de loin, et je marche derrière lui dans les couloirs, à distance respectueuse. A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? Tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent ? Tu as honte ? On marche le long du couloir, on va jusqu’à l’escalier comme ça mais je m’arrête en haut des marches.

\- Remus !

Il se retourne lentement, le visage égal, pale et sans émotions.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens, s’il te plait.

Lentement, il remonte l’escalier jusqu’à moi. J’approche les mains, il me laisse faire, il me laisse l’embrasser au sommet des marches, les doigts sur sa nuque et ses joues. Puis il me regarde et son visage est un joyau, un morceau de glace brillante. Son visage est comme une lame, subtile, dangereuse. Son visage est magnifique et je murmure :

\- Allons quelque part de tranquille, tu veux ?

Il acquiesce.


	27. Chapter 27

On ne parle pas. On se jette l’un sur l’autre et on se mord, on se tord cachés derrière le miroir du quatrième étage, sur le sol froid avant le toboggan. Le sol est dur, on ne cherche pas à l’adoucir. On le piétine et le corps de l’autre avec, pour un peu on s’y casserait les dents, on s’y égratignerait les ongles.

Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ce corps ?

Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose sous cette peau ? Quelque chose d’autre, qui explique cette violence ? Est-ce que c’est Remus, ou le loup ? Est-ce qu’il y a une différence ?

Et moi, pourquoi j’ai ça ?

J’ai le bras tordu dans le dos, il mord mon poignet, fort. Je laisse une longue trainée de sang sur mes flancs en me retournant, il se fige au milieu de la bataille, le duvet sur sa peau hérissé, des gouttes de sueur immobiles comme de la rosée sur son ventre et ses épaules.

\- Tu saignes…

\- Tu viens de me mordre.

\- Je sais mais…

Il se dégage, je grogne. Arrête de faire ça comme ça, d’un coup, c’est désagréable. Il s’assoit le dos contre la pierre du mur, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. Il me regarde me redresser sur un coude, allongé de tout mon long, les jambes brûlantes et la queue en trompette, avec cet air abruti que j’ai probablement quand je suis content.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien. J’ai plus envie.

Je mets un moment pour traiter l’information, pour comprendre. Sérieusement ?

Il attend que je dise quelque chose, on se regarde, si proches dans l’espace minuscule mais j’ai l’impression qu’il est tellement loin. Regardant autour de moi, je cherche son caleçon des yeux et l’ayant trouvé, je lui tends. Il hésite, mais l’enfile sans rien dire, toujours assis par terre.

\- Tu veux qu’on descende à Stonehaven ? Manger un fish and chips, comme la dernière fois… Ou se balader.

\- Tu t’en fiches que j’ai plus envie ?

Il n’a aucune expression et je sens le piège dans sa question. Aucune réponse n’est bonne. Il est en train de tordre quelque chose, d’en tester la solidité ou d’essayer de le casser et je crois que c’est moi. Je me replie sur les genoux, tout proche, je touche son mollet.

\- Je ne m’en fiche pas… Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.

\- Je ne me sens jamais bien.

\- Même quand tu fais l’amour avec moi ?

Il me fixe, l’air amer. La bouche qui tremble un peu. Puis il appuie sa tête contre ses genoux et murmure :

\- Pas cette fois.

Ça ne me blesse pas, ça ne m’attriste même pas parce que je ressens la même chose. Comme si quelque chose n’avait pas marché, comme si ça avait été trop vite, dénué de sens. Quelque chose qui fait des étincelles et qui s’arrête, sans un bruit sans une conséquence sans rien qui reste.

J’appuie ma tête contre ses genoux, moi aussi et un instant c’est comme si le miroir cessait d’être opaque et réfléchissant, comme s’il devenait une vitre et que de l’extérieur, je nous regardais. Deux corps et deux ombres, appuyés l’un sur l’autre. Deux corps gris dans la pénombre, lourds. Si lourds.

Ses épaules tremblent, je murmure son prénom mais il dit :

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes.

Alors je ne dis plus rien et j’attends.

J’attends qu’il pleure, très vite et pas trop fort, j’attends qu’il se calme, j’attends son visage redressé, ses joues rosies mais sa bouche en une ligne mince, j’attends qu’il murmure :

\- Ça va.

Même si c’est faux. Et quand je lui demande ce qu’il veut, ce dont il a besoin, ce que je peux faire pour lui il demande :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Je voudrais faire l’amour jusqu’à se fondre, jusqu’à me dissoudre, dans son cul et sous sa peau, être disséminé dans son sang et sous ses ongles, devenir des paillettes sur ses paillettes. Je voudrais me cacher dans ses bras et disparaitre, je voudrais passer la nuit à respirer son odeur et au matin, regarder la pluie tomber sur les carreaux en ne pensant à rien. Je voudrais être aimer avec évidence, ne connaitre la solitude qu’en sachant qu’il me revient.

Là tout de suite je voudrais qu’il me serre dans ses bras et que l’on ne fasse rien. Je voudrais sentir ses chevilles à mes chevilles et ses genoux à mes genoux. Son sexe contre mon sexe et son ventre contre mon ventre. Sa main dans ma main et sa bouche sur ma bouche.

Je réponds :

\- Je voudrais rester avec toi

-

On reste un moment enlacés derrière le miroir. Remus a les yeux rouges, il ne parle pas. Il regarde mon poignet avec l’air triste, vaguement dégouté et je me demande s’il y a pensé aussi, et pourquoi cette fois-là, pourquoi ça ne m’était pas venu à l’esprit avant.

On se rhabille, je le touche dans l’espace confiné, je touche son dos et ses mains, je lisse sa chemise et attache sa cravate, je l’embrasse lentement les yeux ouverts pour ne pas perdre une miette de son visage. Je lui demande :

\- Tu as peur ?

Et il répond :

\- Tout le temps, ou peut-être jamais, je ne sais pas.

Et je crois que moi aussi, c’est ça que je ressens. Tout le temps, ou peut-être jamais. C’est un état sans variation ou cause identifiable et je ne sais pas.

On sort, discrètement. Dans la lumière et le bruit on se sent mieux. Moins oppressés par nous-même, par nos propres faiblesses et désirs. Je cherche sa main, il me laisse la prendre et la tenir, dans les couloirs. Les quelques élèves que l’on croise nous regardent sans faire attention à nous, détournent la tête et ne disent rien. Sans se consulter, on va jusqu’à la grande salle. Il est tôt, le thé est encore servi, des élèves éparts révisent leurs cours et écrivent leurs devoirs.

On s’installe tous les deux à la table de Serdaigle, loin des autres, avec une théière et une assiette de scones. Je les prépare, il les mange.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler de… Tout à l’heure ? A Pré-Au-Lard, je veux dire.

\- Si tu veux.

Il ne me regarde pas et touille très longuement son thé, en attente. J’ai envie de changer de sujet, de lui dire qu’il est beau, de lui dire que j’ai peur de la fin de l’année et que je ne veux jamais le quitter. Je glisse ma jambe contre la sienne, sous la table, il sourit, à peine.

\- Est-ce que, vraiment, ça ne t’intéresse pas…. Ou est-ce qu’il y a une autre raison ?

Il réfléchit en mordant dans le scone à la confiture que je viens de préparer. Un peu de crème tombe dans sa tasse, il regarde l’ilot blanc en train de disparaitre dans la chaleur.

\- Ce n’est pas que ça ne m’intéresse pas, c’est juste… Je ne peux pas. Faire partie de ça, me battre à vos côtés… Je ne suis pas… Tu es près à te battre, toi, sachant que tu risques de te retrouver face à ta famille ?

Il tape là où ça fait mal, et contrairement aux autres il ne prend pas de pincettes. Il ne me laisse pas seul avec moi-même.

\- Oui. Je crois. Ça dépend.

\- Face à ton père ? Face à ton frère ?

\- A qui est-ce qui te retrouverais face, toi ?

Il cache son visage derrière sa tasse de thé. Pas parce qu’il est colère, ou triste…. Parce que je viens de comprendre et parce qu’il sait que son argument ne tient pas la route.

\- Parce qu’il y a des… D’autres… Personnes avec un… Petit problème de fourrure du côté de tu-sais-qui ?

\- Petit… Est-ce que tu viens de…

Il essaye de se contenir, mais son visage s’illumine. Silencieusement, il forme les mots « petit problème de fourrure » sur ses lèvres et il doit étouffer un rire dans sa main. Ses yeux brillent comme de l’argent, il serre mon poignet blessé sur la table.

\- Oh, Sir…

Qu’est-ce que j’ai envie de t’embrasser.

Nos chevilles se croisent, nos jambes s’enroulent. Je n’avais jamais eu faim de personne comme ça, faim d’être touché, regardé, entendu. Faim d’être aimé. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y avait un amour bien différent de celui que je ressens pour James, cette confiance totale qui n’a besoin ni de mots ni de gestes ni même d’être méritée.

Et puis ses yeux s’embuent et j’ai l’impression qu’une pierre me tombe au fond de l’estomac. Quoi, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? J’ai un mouvement vers lui mais son bras entre nous se tend, me maintient à distance. Il regarde ailleurs, lève les yeux au ciel pour boucher ses canaux lacrymaux et ne pas pleurer. Respire très bas.

\- C’est ce que j’ai dit… ?

\- Ce n’est rien.

J’attends que ça passe. Quand il est triste j’oublie de compliquer ma vie, j’oublie le reste, demain et hier ; Je veux seulement le protéger. Quand il est triste, quand il sourit. Quand il est près de moi je ne pense plus.

Son bras se détend, il me regarde à nouveau. Tire sa tasse à lui, la tient contre son pull, la chaleur contre son cœur.

\- Je ne me sens pas… Je ne veux pas… Avoir à expliquer. A justifier. Et je ne veux pas, je ne voudrais pas, si cela se savait… Si quelqu’un m’accusait de, d’être, de SON côté parce que je… Ça me ferait mal. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir mal. Je n’ai pas… Le courage. De faire quelque chose d’aussi risqué et qui risque autant de foirer. Tu comprends ?

Je comprends à quel point tu es seul et tu n’oses faire confiance à personne. A quel point tu t’es toujours tenu en dehors de tout et ça me rend si triste… Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour lutter contre ça.

\- Je comprends.

Un moment on ne se parle pas plus. On reste tout proches, à manger des scones, nos mains s’effleurant sur le banc. Puis quand les élèves partent, quand Rusard vient nous mettre dehors avant le diner, quand dans l’escalier on se sépare pour rejoindre nos salles communes, je lui dis :

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de te battre. Je te protégerais.

Et pendant quelques instants, sur son visage, quelque part au fond de son œil,

Je sais qu’il y croit.


	28. Chapter 28

Les choses s’amorcent et s’écoulent. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de routine, il y a trop de cailloux sur le chemin pour ça. On avance par à-coups, j’ai l’impression de ne jamais me lever le matin en sachant ce qui arrivera ensuite. D’être toujours sur la limite, sur le bord, à attendre les vagues ou les ouragans, à les sentir sur moi, à ne pas savoir où je me redresserais.

Semaine de vacances. Au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, je marche le long du rebord, effectue un tour complet, les bras écartés et une cigarette éteinte aux lèvres. Je l’allume quand je suis revenu jusqu’à Remus, qui me regarde allongé là. Je l’allume et me penche, m’agenouille sur lui pour allumer la sienne, du bout de la mienne. Parfois on se serre l’un contre l’autre, deux gamins au bord du précipice, qui rit et fume des cigarettes de contrebande, qui observent le ciel très pâle et qui s’aiment. Parfois on regarde le printemps s’étirer sur les arbres du parc, on se raconte des histoires. Remus peut jouer pendant des heures à imaginer. Il me montre le champ de citrouilles d’Hagrid, il me décrit leur odeur, comme s’il pouvait la sentir d’ici. Je lui demande s’il a un odorat sur développé ou quelque chose comme ça. Il secoue la tête.

\- Une fois par mois seulement. Et je ne m’en rappelle pas. Ou… Pas beaucoup.

\- Tu te rappelles de certaines choses ?

Il coince sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et sans y penser, gratte sa cicatrice, sous l’œil. Je m’y suis habitué, je l’imagine difficilement sans, maintenant. Elle est fine et brillante, on dirait que l’on a versé de l’argent fondu sur sa peau. Je trouve ça magnifique, il déteste comme il déteste tout le reste. Et moi je l’aime, je l’aime…

\- C’est comme… Des rêves. Quand tu te réveilles et que pendant un instant tu te rappelles de tout, mais dans les minutes qui suivent tout s’enveloppe de brume et ça ne ressemble plus à aucune réalité que tu connais. Je me rappelle de… Sensations, d’odeurs. De bruits. De choses que j’ai du mal à connecter avec la réalité, mais à force… J’y arrive. Un peu.

Il fume, se penche, viens poser la tête sur mes genoux en soupirant. Il fait exceptionnellement bon pour un jour de fin mars, il ne porte qu’un pull, un pull à moi qui était à mon père avant, un pull en laine de demi-guise, argenté et translucide. Son visage est marqué par la fatigue, la pleine lune est dans quelques jours.

Remus fixe un point près de mes yeux, une façon de ne pas me regarder tout à fait mais de garder ma présence à proximité. Il a des mots coincés dans la gorge, je les sens proches, j’attends. Il se roule en boule, regarde vers le Saule Cogneur, vers la cabane hurlante derrière la colline, là où il passe une nuit par mois.

\- Je… J’ai pas mal de souvenirs de… La dernière fois. J’ai le souvenir de m’être… Fait mal. Et… D’autres trucs. Beaucoup plus de trucs que d’habitude.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de particulier, la dernière fois ?

A part me croiser dans le parc juste avant, évidemment. Ça m’a fait très mal, ça. Me rendre compte que peut être, les choses auraient été différente si je n’avais pas croisé sa route ce soir-là. Pas que j’aurais couru le moindre danger mais, je me dis qu’il aurait été plus calme. Qu’il s’est transformé dans la peur et l’énervement et que ça ne peut que faire plus de mal.

\- En fait… Quand je t’ai croisé, quand je t’ai dit de rentrer au château, Severus t’as récupéré. Je savais qu’il serait libre, parce que j’étais avec lui, juste avant.

Je n’avais pas vraiment oublié Rogue. Lui et Remus en grande discussion, ou lui tout seul nous voyant nous embrasser et ne disant rien. Ou encore ce qu’il m’a dit en me récupérant paniqué dans l’entrée du château. Je n’ai pas oublié mais je n’y comprenais rien alors j’ai laissé de côté. Je caresse la nuque de Remus, glisse mes doigts sur son crâne, il agrippe mon genou.

\- J’étais avec lui… Parce que Severus… S’intéresse. A mon cas. Il est très, il est vraiment très doué en potion et… Il… Enfin… On teste. Il teste. Des potions qui pourraient… Contrôler. Peut-être pas empêcher, mais contrôler ma… Lycanthropie.

Mes doigts se crispent, je tire ses cheveux sans le vouloir. Parce que la première pensée que j’ai, qui me prend m’agrippe et me tord le ventre, c’est la colère. La rage. Snivelus fait joujou avec ses potions et les fait boire à mon petit ami. Et personne ne dit rien. Lily le sait, c’est de ça qu’ils discutaient et elle laisse faire. Elle laisse son ami crasseux faire n’importe quoi avec la santé de mon amoureux, risquer de l’empoisonner et il pourrait tellement, par accident ou par pure haine et lui, lui il est tellement à bout, tellement désespéré qu’il laisse faire ?

Je demande entre mes dents serrées :

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Partiellement. Pas vraiment. Ce sont seulement des tests mais… Je t’ai dit, j’ai eu l’impression d’être… Pas vraiment lucide, mais plus que d’habitude.

\- Alors tu as failli t’éborgner de manière lucide ?

Il soupire, dégage sa tête de mes doigts. Son visage est inexpressif quand il se redresse, sa façon à lui d’exprimer de la colère.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça. J’étais très en colère, c’est juste que je me rappelle de beaucoup plus de choses que d’habitude. J’avais moins l’impression d’être… Complètement absent et hors de contrôle.

Ma gorge se serre. J’essaye d’être avec lui mais l’idée qu’il boive des potions préparées par Rogue, ça me terrifie.

\- Et tu vas en reprendre, mercredi ?

\- Oui. Severus a modifié la potion avec les retours que je lui avais fait. Le problème c’est qu’avec un test une fois par mois, ça peut prendre un certain temps…

\- D’accord.

Il me contemple un moment, puis écrasant son mégot sur la pierre entre nous, il me donne un coup de pied.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t’embête ?

\- Ça ne m’embête pas.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ça ne m’embête pas ! Ça me… met mal à l’aise. Je n’ai pas confiance en Rogue.

\- Mais tu as confiance en moi.

Ça me bloque, ça me ferait presque sursauter. Son visage impassible mais une ombre de sourire qui se dessine. Je n’aime pas quand tu te rends compte de ton pouvoir sur moi. J’ai peur que tu t’en serves.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Il n’y en a pas.

Il se rapproche, léger sur la pierre, son corps qui flotte et tombe et se blottit contre le mien.

\- Ça me plait, c’est tout.

Je passe le bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Le vent se lève, autour de nous, les arbres se secouent et les bourgeons les plus fragiles se retrouvent au sol. Je le serre plus fort, embrasse sa nuque entre les plis de son écharpe.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser, mercredi.

Il se crispe, j’embrasse sa mâchoire tandis qu’il redresse la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je voudrais… J’aimerais qu’il y ait un moyen pour que je puisse rester avec toi. Te protéger. Ne pas te laisser tout seul.

Son regard est trouble, il n’a pas l’air de savoir ce que je veux dire, ce que j’implique. Je touche son visage, caresse sa cicatrice avec la pulpe de mon pouce, lentement. Elle lui fait encore mal.

\- Je sais. Je ne vais rien essayer de faire. J’aimerais juste…

Rogue te prépare une potion pour t’aider alors qu’il a rien à foutre de toi, et moi je t’aime mais je n’ai rien à t’offrir, rien pour te soulager.

\- …Je ne sais pas. Pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Pouvoir être là. Ne pas te laisser tout seul…

Il ne dit rien, n’a rien à répondre à mon idée. Il soupire seulement, détourne le regard et cache son visage dans mon col. Ses cheveux sont si pâles, si fins dans mes mains. Mon amour.

On descend main dans la main de la tour d’astronomie. On reste un moment à s’enlacer avant de se séparer, pris dans l’odeur et la chaleur de l’autre.

Je me demande parfois, si je t’aimerais pareil s’il n’y avait pas la guerre autour de nous.

\- Moi aussi, tu sais. J’aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi.

Puis il embrasse ma joue et me laisse là.

-

La première réunion de l’Ordre a lieu le lendemain soir, la veille de la pleine lune. La plupart des membres ne sont pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous, j’en reconnais un certain nombre qui étaient encore à Poudlard quand je suis rentré. Je n’ai aucune idée d’où on est, on a pris le réseau de cheminée depuis la tête de Sanglier et la grande salle où a lieu la réunion est sombre, dépourvue de fenêtres.

Je reconnais un certains nombres de sorcières et sorciers. Ils sont jeunes pour la plupart, suffisamment pour que je les aie côtoyés à Poudlard, quelques années auparavant. Ils sont disparates, des jeunes parents et des solitaires, des aisés et d’autres luttant pour survivre, des Pouffsoufles, Serdaigles, Gryffondors, quelques Serpentards et d’autres encore étrangers.

On écoute Dumbledore parler, puis un auror un peu effrayant, Alastor Maugrey, avec une jambe de bois. On entend répéter des histoires de danger, de protection, de s’aider les uns les autres, de courage face à l’adversité. Je finis par décrocher. Dirk de l’autre côté du cercle me voie étouffer un bâillement et m’adresse un clin d’œil, puis il me fait des signes, régulièrement pendant les vingt minutes que dure encore la réunion. Sourires et yeux au ciel selon ce qui est dit. Il me rejoint à la fin, glisse son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

Autour de nous, les gens discutent à mi-voix en mangeant des toasts recouverts de pâtés, comme à une foutue réunion Magimix. Dirk hausse les épaules, m’entraine vers la table pour se servir un verre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Je regarde autour de moi, légèrement nerveux. Lily, James et Peter sont en grande discussion avec Frank et Alice Londubat. Alice était prefète de Gryfffondor quand on est entrés en première année. Un peu plus loin, Dorcas écoute Maugrey, et Dumbledore a disparu.

\- Que ça manquait un peu d’actions concrètes, je dirais… Protection et protection et… Je ne sais pas.

Il me tend une coupe de vin aux épices, je la descends en quelques gorgées et repose le verre vide sur la table.

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à savoir ce que je ferais en septembre, et ça m’angoisse, et quelque part j’espérais que ce serait ça, que je ferais, faire partie de l’ordre mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une activité à temps plein.

Il me ressert aussitôt, je descends sans sourciller un second verre. Il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui n’a rien à voir avec ce manque d’actions. Quelque chose de plus désagréable et insinueux.

\- Et… J’avais déjà peur, je me rendais déjà compte du danger mais c’est… Pire. Je ne sais pas comment ça peut être pire alors que je savais déjà tout ça mais ça l’est et je ne sais, vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu’on fera en septembre.

\- On c’est… ?

\- Lily et James. Peter. Moi. Et Remus.

Quelque chose me dit que parler de Remus à Dirk n’est pas la meilleure des idées mais il écoute attentivement, sa propre coupe se balançant entre ses doigts.

\- Lily et James vont habiter ensemble, probablement. Et… Je ne sais pas. J’imagine que je resterais chez les Potter un moment, et…

\- Tu voudrais t’installer avec Remus ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je reste un moment à fixer mon verre vide et la réponse la plus réaliste et exacte me tape dans le crâne mais je ne peux pas la dire à haute voix.

\- Tu veux qu’on aille ailleurs ?

J’ai l’impression d’avoir entendu ça cent fois, j’ai l’impression qu’ici ça n’a aucun sens. Je repose mon verre vide sur la table.

\- Où ?

\- Peu importe où. Près des serres du parc, avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Pour discuter.

\- Pour discuter ?

Il pose son propre verre vide à côté du mien, effleure mon bras, du coude jusqu’à mes doigts.

\- Par exemple.

Je me dis que je suis fou de le suivre, que ça n’a aucun sens et que je n’en ai même pas particulièrement envie, mais je dis quand même à James et aux autres que je rentre et une minute plus tard, j’époussette la cendre sur mon jean, sur le sol de la tête de sanglier.

La soirée est clémente et la nuit presque tiède. On passe devant le banc ou j’ai embrassé Remus pour la première fois, j’insiste pour qu’on s’installe un peu plus loin. Ma tête est légère des deux verres de vin, le whisky la fait tourner.

\- Ce n’est pas que je veuille vivre avec lui, on… C’est récent. Tout ça. Nous. C’est jusque que je n’arrive pas à imaginer qu’il rentre chez ses parents, je n’arrive pas à imaginer le laisser, ne pas pouvoir…

Ça me fait mal de dire ça, au cœur au ventre partout, ça me fait peur mais j’ai du courage en grammes dans le sang et je parle.

\- Le protéger. L’imaginer sans moi à l’autre bout de l’Angleterre, ça me bouffe.

L’imaginer demain soir seul dans la Cabane Hurlante me rend déjà malade mais ça, je ne peux pas le dire. Dirk boit sans répondre, il se contente de me regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a au fond de l’œil, je ne sais pas si c’est de la jalousie, du jugement, je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce que je vois. Il fait tourner la bouteille entre ses mains.

\- Tu l’aimes.

\- Hmm.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il t’aime ?

Je lui reprends la bouteille des mains.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m’intéresse. J’ai vu… Toute l’école a vu que vous… Enfin, vous ne vous cachez pas.

\- On devrait se cacher, d’après toi ?

Dirk soupire, sans répondre, et ça me donne envie de m’énerver. J’agrippe le bord de sa veste, il me fixe les yeux immenses.

\- C’est ce que tu pensais en septembre. Qu’on devait se cacher, toi et moi. Si tu avais eu envie d’être avec moi, tu aurais été incapable de l’assumer.

Pendant quelques secondes on se regarde en chien de faïence, puis il repousse ma main de son col.

\- J’en avais envie. Et tu as raison. J’en étais incapable.

Puis les mains serrées sur les genoux, il regarde droit devant lui, le visage fermé. Au bout de quelques secondes, j’ai l’impression d’être heurté par une vague de toute sa tristesse et je me sens mal. Vraiment mal.

\- Pardon.

\- C’est moi qui devrait dire ça…

\- Non. Non.

J’avance à nouveau les mains, je l’enlace et il tapote mon bras. Je suis fin saoul. J’embrasse sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé…

J’embrasse sa joue et il tourne la tête, j’embrasse sa bouche, sa langue est tiède et lourde d’alcool. J’ai des frissons terribles, je m’agrippe à son visage en l’embrassant, je le tire à moi, j’ai envie de me noyer dans sa bouche, d’être Pinocchio dans le ventre de la baleine. Ses mains sur mes hanches sont comme celles de Remus, elles maintiennent à distance et empêchent de partir.

Il se détache de moi. Pendant un instant son regard est douloureux, puis comme une étincelle, tout part et il n’y a plus que son sourire, ses airs de gamin et son corps éclatant de santé et de soleil.

Je lui ai fait du mal. Quand je l’ai rencontré, quand je l’ai embrassé, dans la cour dans les vestiaires en lui disant non, en lui disant oui. Le soir de la St-Valentin et ce soir encore mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.

\- Pas ici,

Il siffle. On se lève, on se tient la main puis on la lâche, on la reprend et on recommence. Le terrain de Quidditch est boueux, je m’étale, Dirk éclate de rire. Pas besoin de te salir pour me donner une raison de te déshabiller, il dit, j’ai froid et je rigole même si ce n’est pas drôle. Les vestiaires sont sombres, l’odeur de sueur et de poussière qui y règne nous monte à la tête dès la porte fermée. On se grimpe dessus sur le banc, les shorts sales et autres protections fatigués font des bruits sourds et doux en tombant pas terre.

Le torse de Dirk est sublime, parfait, on le dirait taillé dans du marbre couleur d’or. Il étend des capes de Quidditch sur le sol, embrasse mes mains, mes poignets et mes bras en m’attirant sous lui. Je ne bouge pas beaucoup, je suis perdu dans la contemplation d’un ciel qui n’existe peut-être que dans ma tête.

Mange-moi.

Dévore-moi.

Les ongles et les dents dans mon ventre, du sang partout couleur de prune, dans ta bouche éclatant, coulant collant débordant de santé lui aussi, comme toi.

Dévore-moi met toi en plein la bouche les dents coulant sur ton menton, qu’il ne reste rien de moi, consomme-moi en entier que je disparaisse. Que j’habite dans ton ventre et sous ta peau.

Je veux partir avec toi, je veux qu’on s’en aille d’ici tous les deux, qu’on parte loin de la guerre, on n’a qu’à voyager, on n’a qu’à partir loin, peu importe où, on laisse tomber les autres et on se barre, moi j’ai pas envie d’essayer de vivre sans toi. Je n’aurais pas dû mais c’est trop tard maintenant alors fait avec, ne me laisse pas.

Dirk a ses reins contre les miens et ses mains partout sur moi mais je ne pense qu’à Remus. Ce soir encore je lui fais mal, et à Remus avec, je fais mal à tout le monde et moi avec,

C’est comme une maladie.


	29. Chapter 29

Le sol est froid sous mon ventre. Je suis étendu de tout mon long, le visage sur mon bras. J’ai un peu mal au cœur, le front brulant. J’attends que ça passe.

Dirk a insisté pour que je me rhabille, d’abord en rigolant puis sérieusement. Maintenant il ne dit plus rien, il est assis près de moi, un peu inquiet, un peu ennuyé. Je me suis couché comme ça quand on a eu fini, pendant qu’il se douchait. Et je n’ai plus bougé.

\- J’aurais pu assumer.

Je tourne lentement la tête pour regarder Dirk. Il n’a plus l’air gentil que je lui ai toujours connu, plutôt un certain agacement un peu désespéré, un peu amer, comme s’il n’y avait plus rien à faire.

\- J’aurais pu assumer. Je pensais que non, mais je n’ai pu eu l’occasion d’essayer ou de me poser la question plus à fond. On a couché ensemble une fois. Une seule. Et tu m’as jeté après.

Je ne réponds pas. Je voudrais pourtant, je voudrais lui dire que oui, c’est bien ce qui s’est passé mais que c’est de ma faute, même s’il le sait déjà je voudrais lui redire, tout ça est de MA faute.

Je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolé, aussi, qu’il ne méritait pas d’être abandonné, personne ne l’est mais surtout pas lui, surtout pas quelqu’un de tendre comme ça, quelqu’un d’aussi gentil et agréable et… Il ne le méritait pas.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me tourne un peu, me recroqueville sur le sol et se rapprochant, il rabat une cape sur moi comme une couverture.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ? A cause de Lupin ?

\- Non… Non. Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais…

Est-ce qu’on peut dire à quelqu’un qu’on se sentait terriblement vide après avoir fait l’amour avec lui et que ce sentiment nous a fait fuir ? Est-ce qu’il me croirait même si je lui disais qu’il était trop beau, trop sain, trop lumineux et que je ne supporte pas ça, que dans les douches contre son corps je ressentais toutes les possibilités d’un monde auquel je n’aurais jamais accès ?

Non.

\- J’ai eu peur d’avoir mal.

\- Moi j’ai EU mal.

Je redresse la tête pour le regarder. C’est comme si l’exaspération avait fait descendre certains des murs autour de lui, comme s’il cessait d’être gentil pour être enfin honnête à la place. Il continue sur sa lancée, parlant sans réfléchir pour vider son cœur.

\- Je me suis senti humilié. On a passé deux mois à se voir tous les jours, à se donner des rendez-vous et à faire des trucs et du jour au lendemain… J’existe plus.

Et moi bêtement, moi qui pousse pour voir, qui prend le premier chemin de pensées qui me vient, qui grince des dents et qui demande :

\- T’es amoureux de toi ?

Dirk se fige, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis me balance au visage mon t-shirt roulé en boule.

\- Rhabille-toi. C’est vraiment une question de merde.

Ça me réveille, me sort un peu de mon hébétude. J’enfile lentement mon tee-shirt.

\- En quoi c’est une question de merde ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ferais avec la réponse ?

Je réfléchis. Je n’en sais rien, j’ai posé la question comme ça, parce qu’elle m’est venue. Je suis à haute voix le fil de mes pensées.

\- Si c’était non… Je… Serais soulagé, j’imagine. Et si c’était oui…

\- Tu crois que je répondrais oui, même si c’était le cas ? Pour te voir faire cette tête là et me rejeter encore ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je me sens comme le dernier des cons, il me jette mon boxer de la même manière et je l’enfile sans faire d’histoires, les jambes un peu tremblante. Quand j’ai terminé de m’habiller, il m’attend debout devant la porte, les bras croisés. Il me regarde un moment puis soupirant, il m’attire à lui et je respire l’odeur mielleuse de ses cheveux.

\- Je t’aime bien. J’ai de l’affection pour toi, tu me plais et c’est tout. Mais parfois… Tu agis comme si les autres ne ressentaient rien. Comme s’ils n’avaient pas d’importance… Comme si toi tu n’en avais pas assez pour les blesser mais tu te trompes.

Je hoche la tête, demande pardon. Il hausse les épaules, me lâche et marmonne quelque chose. Je suis obligé de lui demande plusieurs fois pour qu’il le répète clairement.

\- Ça me manquera, mais je pense que c’est mieux si on ne couche plus ensemble.

-

Je suis incapable de dormir. C’est les vacances, je passe la journée seul, allongé dans l’herbe du parc. Il fait frisquet, je m’enroule dans ma veste et je respire l’odeur de la végétation autour de moi. Je ne parle à personne, ni à Dirk, ni à Remus, ni même à James ou à un de mes amis. Je bouquine, je somnole, je retourne à la grande salle dans l’après-midi pour prendre le thé.

J’en suis à ma troisième tasse brûlante quand Remus vient se poser à côté de moi. Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, puis il demande :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

Je pose mon livre sur la table, lui prends la main à la place.

\- C’est à Lily. Ça va ?

\- Fatigué. Je venais manger un peu avant d’aller… A l’infirmerie.

Je hoche la tête, il hésite mais vient s’appuyer contre moi, la tête contre mon épaule, nos mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne t’ai pas vu de la journée.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je me sentais… J’avais envie d’être tout seul.

Il hoche la tête, puis se lève pour aller se chercher des scones et des sandwichs au concombre. Il mange contre moi, blotti, en silence, les gestes lents. Je caresse sa nuque, me penche pour l’embrasser. Personne ne nous dit rien. Personne ne nous dit jamais rien.

\- Tu dois voir Rogue ?

\- Je l’ai déjà vu. Les effets sont plus long à arriver sur cet essai là, j’en ai pris hier soir et ce matin.

\- Et tu te sens comment ?

Il hausse les épaules, l’air égal. Je crois qu’il peut sentir le mélange dans ma voix, l’agacement et l’espoir et la peur.

\- Normal. Pas trop mal. On verra.

Je respire son odeur. Il sent bon et fort et doux, une odeur de sueur, de lessive et de lui. Il jette un œil à sa montre, engloutit la fin de son sandwich et me dit qu’il doit y aller. Je me lève, l’accompagne dans le hall, puis dans l’escalier, jusqu’à l’infirmerie. On s’arrête devant, on se tient par les coudes puis on s’enlace. Il parle contre le col de ma veste.

\- Je te vois… Demain, demain midi ?

\- Je viendrais te chercher à l’infirmerie.

\- Merci…

\- Fais-moi prévenir si… Quoi que ce soit se passe mal. D’accord ?

\- D’accord.

On se quitte là.

Je suis tellement incapable de dormir, tellement angoissé qu’un peu après une heure du matin, James réveille Lily pour qu’elle me fasse boire une potion calmante. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai, pourquoi je suis angoissé comme ça. Je finis par demander à Lils, de but en blanc :

\- Et si c’était parce que quelque chose n’allait pas ? S’il avait besoin de moi ? Si c’est pour ça que je n’arrive pas à dormir, parce que quelque chose lui est arrivé ?

James nous observe l’air interrogateur, Lily l’ignore. Ses mains sont tièdes dans les miennes glacées, elle hésite puis m’attire contre elle, je niche mon visage contre son cou. Je suis fébrile mais comme ça j’ai moins peur. Elle murmure :

\- Il va bien. Et plus vite tu dormiras plus vite tu le retrouveras.

Puis elle me dit de me vider la tête, d’essayer de me détendre. Ensuite elle prend James à part pour lui parler quelques minutes, et on remonte au dortoir. James hésite devant la porte. Il pose la main sur mon bras, demande, tout bas, hésitant :

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je dorme avec toi ?

J’accepte sans y réfléchir plus, fébrile. C’est tout ce que je veux, dont j’ai besoin ; quelqu’un à qui me raccrocher. On entre, se glisse dans mon lit et il m’enlace, ma tête sur son sternum, à écouter son cœur. Il me caresse les cheveux, me serre très fort. Je suis tellement triste que ça m’épuise.

\- Je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

Et puis, se tournant sur le côté, me protégeant de son corps comme un rocher derrière lequel je resterais caché, il ajoute :

\- Je t’aime énormément.

Et son étreinte est plus solide que tout ce qui ne m’a jamais entouré.

Je dors tard, le visage dans l’odeur de James, calmé. Je dors suffisamment tard pour ne pas avoir à attendre, pour me lever, m’habiller et filer à l’infirmerie.

Remus et Mrs Pomfresh sont en train de discuter quand j’arrive, lui assis sur le lit les jambes pendantes, elle debout à côté de lui. Il est tout habillé, l’air fatigué mais calme. Je n’ose pas m’approcher, l’infirmière lui tapote l’épaule et s’éloigne, me faisant signe d’y aller. Remus tend les bras vers moi, je m’y réfugie le nez contre son cou, à respirer son odeur comme si je ne l’avais pas sentie depuis des semaines.

\- Tu m’as manqué.

Il rit tout doucement, il n’y a pas de retenue dans ses yeux, pas de peur, il n’y a que moi, mon écho, mon reflet, mon amour.

\- On s’est vu hier soir…

\- Je veux vivre avec toi.

Son regard se grise, comme si on baissait la lumière à l’intérieur. On se regarde un moment, les mots que je n’ai pas retenus et la réponse qu’il ne donne pas. Puis lentement, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, les repousse en arrière. Tu as peur ? Ou tu ne veux pas ? Tu m’aimes ? Tu m’aimes, dis, tu es amoureux de moi ? Il murmure :

\- J’ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il se penche, de l’autre côté du lit. Sur la table de nuit il y a un gros paquet en papier kraft entouré de ficelle, déjà ouvert. Il le récupère et me le tends.

\- C’est pour toi. Un… Cadeau.

Je plonge la main dans le sac, sens quelque chose de doux et de tiède, que je tire lentement hors de l’emballage, sur mes genoux. Pendant un moment, je ne comprends pas bien ce que je vois, parce que ça ne fait pas sens, je ne peux pas y croire.

\- J’ai pas mal parlé à ton petit frère, ces derniers temps. Tu m’as dit que ça te manquait, que tu étais triste de l’avoir laissé derrière toi, alors… Je lui ai demandé s’il pouvait me l’envoyer.

Sur mes genoux il y a Sniffle, la peluche de chien noir que j’ai depuis mon enfance. Que je pensais que mes parents avaient jetés et que de toute façon, je ne reverrais jamais. Elle est là, exactement comme avant. Je la porte à mon visage, la respire. Elle sent la maison.

Alors je le sais ;

Il m’aime. Il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime.

C’est plus fort que moi,

Je me mets à pleurer.


	30. Chapter 30

Un mois plus tard,

Alors que Remus et moi regardons des appartements dans les environs de Londres dans Magic’Immo,

Que Regulus me sourit à nouveau quand il me croise dans les couloirs,

Que le parc est rempli de fleurs,

Et que les attaques se sont calmées depuis l’arrestation par Maugrey Fol Œil de pas moins de cinq mangements dangereux,

Les vitres de la grande salle explosent à l’heure du déjeuner, répandant une pluie de cristaux de verre sur les élèves. Une longue estafilade se gorge de sang sur le visage de Peter en face de moi. James crie quand des éclats heurtent ses lunettes, Lily bondit en levant sa baguette. Des formes noires, comme des Patronus sombres et tourbillonnants, rentrent par les vitres brisées.

\- SOUS LES TABLES !

Tout le monde crie et panique, mais la voix de Lily, puis celles conjointes de Remus et d’autres préfets intiment aux élèves de se mettre à l’abri. Je pousse sous les bancs tous les élèves que je peux, les mômes de première et deuxième années en pleurs. La moitié des professeurs et une bonne partie des préfets arrosent de sort les formes noires, mais leur action est déjà terminée. Une par une, elles explosent en faisant un bruit assourdi, recouvrant les tables et les élèves debout d’une substance noire. Lily en a plein les cheveux, Remus de l’autre côté s’est protégé dans sa cape. Il sonde la salle du regard, j’agite le bras pour qu’il voit que je vais bien.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n’y a plus de bruits, seulement les respirations tremblantes des élèves paniqués. Puis émanant de la table des professeurs, de la baguette de Dumbledore plus exactement, un halo argenté nous entoure tous, nous mettant à l’abri avec dix secondes de retards.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était, qu’est-ce que c’était ?

\- Dorcas ! Dorcas, tu es blessé !

\- Mamaaan, je veux ma maman…

\- C’est quoi ? ça brule ? Attention, ne touche pas !

\- Mon dieu il a du sang partout !

\- Sortez de sous les bancs, c’est bon.

Dumbledore réclame le silence, tandis que les professeurs s’éparpillent dans la salle pour porter assistance aux élèves blessés ou terrifiés. McGonagall se rue sur Peter, lui tient le visage en arrière. Du sang dévale sa joue, elle pose la pointe de sa baguette sur sa peau.

J’entends la voix de Dumbledore, le son profond et grave de sa voix mais une autre, plus profonde encore, plus froide et semblant venir de partout à la fois,

Comme si elle était dans ma propre tête,

Le coupe.

« Vos défenses sont tombées.

Les sangs-de-bourbe vont tomber

Les traitres à leur sang vont tomber

Dumbledore va tomber

Nous arrivons. »

Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot.

Pendant quelques instants, c’est le silence et personne ne bouge. Une fille qui était en train d’enlever les éclats de verre de sa robe reste figé au milieu de son mouvement.

Puis c’est la panique.

\- EVACUEZ LE CHATEAU !

Hurle quelqu’un. Ça court dans tous les sens. Des patronus filent dans tous les coins, transplanent pour porter la nouvelle ou demander de l’aide. Les élèves courent mais ne savent pas où aller et se bousculent les uns les autres. Certains filent vers les dortoirs, d’autre s’arrêtent paniqués à la porte d’entrée sans oser aller plus loin. Des petits garçons pleurent, des petites filles s’agrippent les unes aux autres, Dumbledore crie quelque chose à McGonagall puis disparait dans un claquement sec. Je reste dans la salle, une main dans celle de Lily et l’autre dans celle de Remus qui, dépassés par les évènements et sans instructions de la part des professeurs, ne savent pas comment réagir.

Puis graduellement, comme rien d’autre n’arrive et que personne ne soit quoi faire, la panique redescend un peu et McGonagall parvient à se faire entendre.

\- PREFETS ! Veuillez mener tous les élèves de vos maisons, dans le calme, jusqu’à l’entrée du bureau du directeur. Professeurs ! Escortez-les ! Tout le monde va évacuer le château par Cheminette, immédiatement !

Lily lâche ma main mais je retiens celle de Remus. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. On se contemple quelques secondes, une bataille de regard ou il me dit « Laisse-moi » et où je réponds « même pas en rêve ». Finalement il hoche la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, viens !

On retourne vers sa table, il arrange les Serdaigles pour les faire mettre en rang, sans me lâcher la main une seule seconde. En quelques minutes, les préfets commencent à se mettre en marche, tous les élèves derrière eux, l’air effrayés.

Pas tous.

Cassant les rangs, Dirk, puis Dorcas, James et d’autres, se rallient autour de Remus et moi.

\- On ne va pas évacuer comme ça. On doit se battre.

\- C’est à ça que sert l’Ordre.

Les ongles de Remus me rentrent dans la peau, il essaye de me tirer loin d’eux mais je ne peux pas bouger. Il faut qu’on se batte.

\- Sirius…

Mais Dumbledore réapparait avec le même claquement, à quelques mètres de nous. Il parle à McGonagall, vite, bas.

\- Les cheminées sont bouchés. Ils sont aux portes. Une vingtaine. Les défenses ne tiendront pas longtemps. Il faut faire sortir les élèves, Minerva. Par n’importe quel moyen.

\- Les tunnels ?

\- Impossible. Ils mènent tous à Pré-Au-Lard et le village n’est pas en sécurité.

La plupart des élèves sont hors de la salle maintenant, ne reste plus que certains professeurs et la majorité des membres de l’ordre. Remus tire encore sur mon bras, son temps est suppliant et je voudrais le réconforter, lui dire que tout va bien se passe mais je n’ai pas le temps. Je le tire dans l’autre sens, plus près de Dumbledore.

\- Pas tous ! Pas celui du miroir du quatrième étage !

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi, sans dire un mot, et je mets quelques secondes à comprendre que je suis sensé expliciter.

\- Derrière le miroir du quatrième étage… Il y a un passage secret, heu… il mène à Stonehaven, le village moldu le plus proche…

Ma voix se meurt. J’ai beau savoir que c’est important, le regard inquisiteur de la directrice de Gryffondor me met mal à l’aise. Je la vois se retenir de faire une remarque acerbe, mais Dumbledore considère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle et quelques minutes plus tard, je tapote la surface du miroir avec ma baguette pour la rendre traversable.

\- Filius, allez chercher les élèves. Pomona, je vous laisse prendre la tête du cortège. Minerva, je veux tout le monde hors du château dans dix minutes.

Tandis que Dirk et James plaident leur décision de rester à se battre, Remus, les larmes aux yeux, s’agrippe à mon bras.

\- Sirius… Sirius, je t’en supplie…

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu’autour de nous tout le monde s’agite.

\- Ça va aller. Je te promets, ça va aller.

Je lui promettrais même de ne pas me battre s’il le fallait mais il me repousse violement et me parle, la voix étouffée de panique :

\- Sirius ! Je vais me…

Transformer.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, brusquement paniqué. Il va se transformer, la pleine lune commence à quatorze heures vingt aujourd’hui et il va se transformer. J’avais prévu de l’accompagner jusqu’au Saule Cogneur mais les vitres ont explosé et j’ai complètement oublié.

\- Je… On va… On va… ça va aller, on va juste…

Mais rien. Rien ne vient, aucune solution ne surgit devant moi. On va quoi, je vais quoi, qu’est-ce que je peux inventer pour contrer ça ? On est devant la seule sortie, avec la foule il va lui falloir au moins vingt minutes pour être à l’air libre et il lui en reste moins que ça. Il a les larmes aux yeux, il dit tout bas ce que je ne veux pas entendre :

\- Il faut que tu m’enfermes quelque part.

\- Jamais de la vie.

Mais il me tire déjà, et je n’arrive pas à planter mes pieds dans le sol et à m’empêcher d’avancer, je sais que l’on a pas beaucoup de temps et on marche, on se parle sans s’écouter.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas derrière, c’est hors de question.

\- Il faut que tu m’enfermes quelque part il n’y a pas beaucoup de temps, dans les cachots, les cachots c’est bien.

\- Tu seras incapable de te défendre, je ne te laisse pas, je reste avec toi,

\- Tu partiras avec les autres et tout ira bien tout ira bien, je me cacherais mais il faut que tu m’enfermes, vite, on n’a plus de temps.

Et j’ai beau dire non et le répéter encore, il m’entraine vers les sous-sols, il tremble et trébuche et court. La porte d’entrée fait un bruit d’enfers, j’entends les sorts s’acharner contre mais Remus me tire, jusqu’à une porte, une salle à la porte énorme, pleine de barreaux. La pièce est horrible, glaciale et humide, mais déjà il retire sa cape, la pose par terre et commence à se déshabiller. Je ne dis rien, je regarde, sans expression. Je me sens ailleurs, hors du temps et de la réalité. Il s’arrête au milieu de ses gestes, s’approche, agrippe ma chemise.

\- Embrasse-moi.

J’obéis, pris dans des limbes, absent, je l’embrasse pour me faire revenir et il me pousse dehors. Je referme la porte, il la verouille de l’intérieur. Je vois son visage très pâle à travers les barreaux, je vois la souffrance qui grimpe, je vois la terreur, je voudrais lui dire tant de choses.

Je voudrais lui dire je t’aime je viendrais te chercher tu ne vas pas mourir rien ne va nous arriver mais je ne peux rien dire parce qu’il me prend les derniers mots, dans la douleur et la terreur et sa main agrippée aux barreaux il supplie, il dit :

\- Va-t’en Sirius va-t’en sauve toi je t’en prie

Et d’une voix plus plaintive encore, d’une voix terrifiée et qui disparait, d’une voix qui me fait savoir que ça y est, c’est maintenant, il dit :

\- Ne regarde pas…

Je me détourne. J’entends des bruits derrière moi que je ne veux pas comprendre.

Puis un cri, un hurlement, un feulement animal et je me met à courir.


	31. Chapter 31

Ils sont dans le hall quand j’arrive. Mes amis, pas les mangemorts. James, Lily, Peter, Dirk, Dorcas, Marlene et d’autres… Tous les professeurs et devant tout le monde, Dumbledore. Tous ont leurs baguettes tendues, un charme de protection vers la porte. Je cours vers eux, Dirk tend la main vers moi, nos doigts se serrent. Il regarde derrière moi mais il n’y a rien et il demande :

\- Ou est Remus ?

Je secoue la tête, la gorge nouée et il n’insiste pas. Lily et James se tiennent la main, Lils cherche la mienne, elle me dit :

\- Tous les élèves sont dans le souterrain, des agents du ministère vont venir les chercher à la sortie, d’autres doivent arriver bientôt mais je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si… Les portes vont tenir.

J’ajoute ma baguette aux autres, aux charmes de protection et je me tiens droit près d’eux, la tête vide. Je ne pense pas à la mort. Je ne pense pas à la peur. Je ne pense pas à hier et je ne pense pas à demain.

Dans ma main je serre les doigts de Dirk à lui faire mal mais il serre tout autant.

On attend.

 

 

-

 

 

La porte cède.

Ils arrivent.

La bataille fait rage.

Je ne même pas la décrire.

C’est comme si je n’y étais pas.

Je m’entends hurler et je me sens bondir et ma baguette chauffer dans ma main, contre les figures noires encore encagoulées que je ne connais pas.

Je vois les maléfices et les charmes de protection s’entrecroiser.

Il y a trop de gens, je ne sais plus où sont les ennemis

Je veux fuir et je veux protéger

Je veux mourir pour la gloire ou pour que ça s’arrête

Et puis j’entends son rire.

Son rire de folle, je sens son parfum capiteux je ressens sa présence comme si mon sang reconnaissant le sien se mettait à frémir.

Elle est derrière moi

Elle a arraché son masque

Ma cousine.

Et tout devient confus, il n’y a plus que nous, son sourire de chasseur, comme si nous étions dans une bulle, rien qu’elle et moi, comme si le reste se taisais. Elle me hurle des choses qui arrivent à moi comme si elles étaient murmurées à mon oreille, dans une pièce silencieuse.

Traitre…. Traite à ta famille…Traitre à ton sang et à ton nom… Traitre à ta destinée…

Lâche…

Raté…

Indigne d’être vu… reconnu… apprécié… aimé… indigne que l’on se souvienne un jour de ton nom….

Fils de rien.

Frère de personne.

Ou est Regulus ? Est-ce qu’il a pris le tunnel avec les autres ?

Ou est-ce qu’il est encore là ?

Je romps le charme. Je me défais de cette emprise qu’elle a sur moi, elle évite mon maléfice et je passe à côté du sien. Elle me hurle que je suis un lâche, j’entends Peter hurler en écho, de douleur. Je cherche Lily dans la bataille, je la cherche dans les corps debout et dans ceux évanouis, je lui hurler, je ne sais plus que hurler :

\- LILY, MON FRERE, OU EST MON FRERE ?

Tout se passe si vite.

Les portes ont dû tomber il y a une minute, tout au plus et j’ai l’impression que ça fait des heures.

\- LILY EST-CE QUE REGULUS EST PARTI AVEC LES AUTRES ?

Elle m’attire vers le sol, un maléfice passe au-dessus de nous, elle me dit qu’elle ne sait pas elle n’en sait rien il n’était pas avant nous il n’était pas dans le hall mais qu’elle ne sait pas, on se redresse, on continue à se jeter des sorts les uns les autres, à se protéger comme on peut.

Et puis le ministère arrive.

Et ça continue.

Ralentit.

Fais du bruit.

Beaucoup de bruit.

Un que je ne comprends pas.

Un bruit animal.

Je suis près de Peter, le bras par-dessus ses épaules, la main dans ses cheveux, je viens de le faire se pencher pour éviter une attaque.

Remus est face à moi quand je redresse la tête.

Je sais que c’est lui sans l’avoir jamais vu.

Maigre et pâle et le museau déformé et étrange, pas comme un loup normal, comme autre chose de squelettique et de dangereux.

Je le vois face à moi, campé sur ses pattes arrières, les autres ramenés autour du visage et je peux reconnaitre sa posture, sa façon de se tenir quand il a peur et qu’il est mal. Je te reconnais, je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu me vois.

Mais l’instinct, la peur, je ne sais pas, je le vois seulement bondir vers nous et ma baguette est inutile, je ne peux que hurler et protéger mon visage,

Mais il passe par-dessus.

Par-dessus moi et Peter et il tombe sur le Mangemorts derrière nous, que je n’avais pas vu.

Il m’a protégé.

Mais les sorciers du ministère, qui entre temps ont presque mis fin à la bataille, se tourne vers lui, vers moi près de lui, vers mon corps trop petit pour recouvrir le sien, pour faire rempart, pour le protéger

Je sens l’odeur de sa peau sous la fourrure, la pression de ses mains sous ses pattes.

Puis les sorts pleuvent sur nous et je perds connaissance.

 

-

 

 

J’ai terriblement froid.

Je ne sais pas où je suis mais je me rappelle de tout.  J’ai peur d’ouvrir les yeux et d’être dans une prison, d’être enfermé à Azkaban, jetté là sans jugement avec les autres, parce que Black.

J’ai peur d’être mort et j’ai peur que Remus soit mort.

Je frisonne très fort, sans la chair de poule recouvrir toute ma peau et j’entends une voix basse, calme, murmurer :

\- Shh, shh, doucement…

Mais je n’ouvre pas encore les yeux.

Il y a la réalité de l’autre côté de mes paupières et moi, je préfère ne pas savoir.

Il fait si froid, je voudrais pleurer mais j’ai peur que mes larmes gèlent.

Je voudrais cacher mon corps nu dans mes mains mais j’ai peur que ma peau s’arrache.

Je voudrais disparaitre.

Je ne veux surtout pas savoir.

 

Puis le froid cesse. D’un coup, comme un mauvais sort qui aura pris fin. Je sens du tissu sous moi, contre mon dos, un matelas sur lequel on me pose.

\- Sir ?

James. J’ouvre les yeux.

Il est près de moi quelque part. Son œil est enflé, on a étalé une épaisse pommade verte sur son visage. Il me tient la main, il dit qu’on est à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il dit des choses qui s’emballent et se répercutent les unes aux autres sans que je ne parvienne à les comprendre.

Que Lily est choquée mais n’a rien de sérieux,

Que ma cousine est en prison,

Que Peter a les deux bras cassés,

Que six des neufs Mangemorts présents ont été écroués,

Que Dorcas a perdu un œil

Que les élèves ont tous été évacués et sont sains et sauf

Que Dirk est mort.

Quand il cesse de parler je regrette tellement d’avoir ouvert les yeux. J’enfonce la tête dans l’oreiller, le sang battant fort à mes oreilles, la nausée montant dans ma bouche. Il faut que je respire. Il faut que je me concentre.

\- J’ai quelque chose, moi ?

\- Des brulures. Sur tout le corps. Tu as passé la journée d’hier dans genre de…. Bain glacé. Tu vas surement garder des cicatrices, ainsi que Remus.

\- Remus ?

James désigne le lit d’à côté et je tourne la tête. Remus est couché là, endormi. Ses bras sont enroulés dans des bandes qui dépassent de son t-shirt, mais son visage ressemble toujours à son visage.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Comme toi.

Il y a un moment de silence, et je me rends compte qu’ils ne savaient pas. A part Lily et moi, les autres ne savaient pas, pour Remus. Mais on n’en parle pas.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ?

James hoche la tête, l’air d’avoir quelque chose coincé dans la gorge, un sanglot ou de la colère. Il ne dit rien, il caresse ma main puis finit par se lever.

\- je vais retourner voir Lily. Elle… Elle a besoin… J’ai besoin d’elle, tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je comprends. Mais je tiens ses doigts et je demande :

\- Qu’est ce qui est arrivé à Dirk ?

James hausse les épaules. Il a été tué, c’est tout. J’insiste.

\- Qui ?

\- Elle.

Puis il détache ses doigts, comme s’il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir la douleur que je ressens. Il s’éloigne, je l’arrête encore.

\- Attends… Tu veux bien… Rapprocher le lit de Remus, s’il te plait ?

Il hoche la tête, sort sa baguette et rapproche nos lits jusqu’à que les rebords de fer s’entrechoquent. Hésitant, il revient une dernière fois jusqu’à moi et me serre dans ses bras, avant de partir.

Prudemment, avec des gestes lents, je me transfère de mon lit à celui de Remus. Il dort profondément, je me glisse contre lui, l’entoure maladroitement de mes bras. Il frotte son visage au mien par réflexe, je lui caresse les cheveux.

Demain il faudra

Enterrer nos morts et

Continuer à se battre mais

Ce soir je

Lui murmure

Que tout ira bien.

 

 

 


	32. Epilogue

Primerose, la chouette dorée que James a offert à Lily pour leurs fiançailles, vient taper au carreaux. Remus est couché sur moi sur le canapé, la tête dans mon cou et une main sur ma ceinture, à m’embrasser paresseusement.

\- Va ouvrir…

\- Toi, va ouvrir…

\- T’es allongé sur moi…

On s’embrasse encore une longue minute avant de céder. Remus va jusqu’à la fenêtre, j’en profite pour me lever et mettre en branle la cuisinière. On est sensé bruncher, mais depuis le réveil tardif il y a deux heures, on a fait que trainer et s’embrasser et rester l’un contre l’autre à rien faire. Remus détache la lettre, donne un peu de miamibou à Primerose et referme la fenêtre. Je remplis la bouilloire d’eau, Remus lit le mot de Lily puis vient se glisser derrière moi, le visage contre ma nuque.

\- Qu’est-ce que Lils dit ? Ne soyez pas en retard ?

\- Au contraire… Elle dit que c’est dangereux et qu’elle préfère qu’on se voit une autre fois.

Je grogne. A son premier Halloween l’année dernière, Harry était trop petit pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et même pour manger des sucreries. Mais il est grand maintenant, un an et trois mois, juste assez grand pour qu’on puisse lui raconter des histoires de fantômes. Juste assez pour célébrer Halloween avec ses parents, son parrain et son tonton.

\- On insiste ?

Remus rigole contre mon haut de pyjama, ses mains se glissent sur ma taille, sous la ceinture élastique de mon pantalon. Je frémis.

\- Non… Tu verras ton filleul dans trois jours, tu sais très bien qu’il y a une fête surprise pour ton anniversaire…

\- Qu’est ce qui te fais dire que je le sais, hein ? Je pourrais très bien…

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase, pas avec ses mains entre mes cuisses et ses dents contre mon épaule. Je m’appuie au plan de travail, les bras tendus puis tremblants, m’appuyant sur les coudes, le corps tendu contre le sien.

Je l’aime.

Je l’aime tant.

Je me retourne quand j’en veux plus, je m’agrippe à lui. On titube hors du coin cuisine, il m’attire vers le canapé mais je dis non, pas là, j’en veux plus. La porte de la chambre est ouverte, les rideaux du baldaquin tombent sur nous quand je les tire en tombant dans les draps.

Deux ans après la fin de Poudlard, dans notre appartement à nous. On se fait mal entre les piliers du lit, on se blottit l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé.

On passe tout notre temps dans cet appartement. On ne sort guère que pour se voir les uns les autres ou pour des missions pour l’Ordre. L’année dernière, on est rentrés de la première fête de Noël d'Harry, on a fermé la porte à clef et on est plus ressortis avant le soir du Nouvel An. On a fait l’amour partout, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, dans la baignoire et sur le sol.

On se fait mal et on se fait du bien, quand on a fini on parle, puis on recommence. Parfois je me demande ce qui nous lie d’autres, que d’avoir vécus des épreuves tragiques ensemble et d’aimer marquer le corps de l’autre.

Parfois j’espère qu’en guise de cadeau d’anniversaire, il me dira qu’il veut se marier avec moi, qu’il veut fonder une famille avec moi.

En attendant on fait l’amour, languides et désespérés, comme si demain n’existait pas.

Demain n’existe pas.

On brunch tard, en pulls et caleçons. On passe la journée au lit, il me lit les articles de la Gazette, on parle de Noël. On mange des tartines toutes la journée, on refait l’amour, il y a des miettes partout sur mon corps. Son sexe à le gout de confiture qui était sur sa bouche un peu avant, sucre et sel partout entre son corps et le mien. J’ouvre grand les fenêtres, il est tard, il y a beaucoup de vent, il s’engouffre dans la pièce et nous fait du bien.

On se rhabille un peu avant que les gosses du voisinage ne viennent sonner à la porte.

C’est une soirée comme toutes les autre, on traine, on distribue des bonbons et on en mange plein nous-même, on se blottit l’un contre l’autre.

C’est la dernière soirée avant que tout s’effondre, et on ne le sait pas.

On la passe comme n’importe quelle autre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à Dirk. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu’il est mort. Peut-être parce que c’est le soir où l’on est sensé penser aux défunts, peut-être parce qu’il me manque. Je pense à la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, je pense à ses doigts tenant les miens serrés. Je ferme les yeux.

Cette nuit-là, mes deux meilleurs amis sont assassinés.

Et pendant plusieurs semaines après, je ne peux pas prendre Harry dans mes bras sans me mettre à pleurer. C’est Remus qui s’en occupe, bien plus que moi.

C’est Remus, le soir de mon anniversaire transformé en enterrement, qui tient Harry pendant que je chiale, pendant qu’on met mes amis en terre. C’est lui qui met Harry au lit, dans son berceau qu’il a lui-même installé dans le salon.

C’est Remus qui me serre contre lui et qui murmure :

\- On est une famille, tous les trois, maintenant. D’accord ?

Je pense à James.

A Lily.

A Dirk.

A tous ceux qui sont morts et à tous ceux qui mourront.

Je sens mon cœur vide qui fait tellement de bruit. Il y a trop d’écho pour mes pleurs, trop de résonnances autour de ma souffrance.

Je voudrais m’effondrer mais personne ne me laisse ce choix, pas même moi.

Les bras de Remus sont toujours contre moi.

Dans le berceau il y a mon filleul, qui dort et qui ne sait pas que le monde s’est effondré.

Mon tout petit

Harry

Que je dois protéger de tout ce qui pourrait arriver d’autre alors je dis

 

\- D’accord. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et  
> C'est  
> Fini.
> 
>  
> 
> Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire pas franchement originale mais qu'il était très agréable d'écrire. Jusqu'à que ce soit moins agréable et que du coup, j'écrive la fin. C'était parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai trouvé l'inspiration en découvrant le Tumblr asktheboywholived et après m'être senti personnellement agressé par la beauté et le talent de TT Brett.
> 
> Cette histoire est désormais terminée, c'est parfait, ça me fait un projet en cours de moins. Merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire !
> 
> @handsbruised
> 
> Merci.  
> Leo.


End file.
